


Tour Blues

by Elm (Xerethra), theartificialwolf



Series: Viadore RP Fics [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Drag Queens, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Massage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Rimming, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Spanking, Top Adore, Touring, Tumblr Roleplay, bottom Violet, more tags to be added as the story goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Adore Delano is heading towards a dark space. Exhaustion is starting to claim her and her breakup with her boyfriend has shattered her and Adore is afraid that her constant partying will finally push her into going for the drugs she always sworn she will never touch.During one of the queens' shows, Adore huddles in a corner backstage, swept up in her emotions, and that's when Violet Chachki decides to step in and distract Adore.Little did they know that this would be the beginning into a journey of relationships, emotions and growth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the thread that started fusing mine and theartificialwolf's muses together and what got our creative juice flowing and flowing and flowing and flooding the basement. 
> 
> And I've had a blast writing ever since. <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as we do writing it!

Adore grabbed the tossed bottle with ease, years and years of spending time in bars reflecting in the nonchalant fingers wrapping themselves around the flask and how full lips drank from the bottle with big shameless gulps. Like Mana from heaven. They didn’t register who had provided them with the bottle - a stage hand, one of the girls, the assistant, whatever - as their mind still were buzzed from their go at the stage. It gave them a tunnel seeing, ignoring all that the mind found not important to focus on, because God knew, if they shifted focus they would drift off, forever spinning and spinning.

They weren’t finished, they had some more performance to do, and their soul yearned and itched for it, the change to unleash what can’t be done offstage, de-dragged, to get totally spent and numb, the fucking fun, the attention, the chance to touch lives. They lived for it. But now, back-stage, they ignored the girls and staff that chattered, tittered, touched up their makeup, instead making their way to their usual place in a corner, as if they, unknowingly, searched for the safeness and control the walls supported them with, huddling away like they did. They glided down to the floor, naked legs crossed, body slumped back against the cold wall. They were tired, they were pumped on life. They were confused, guilty but so happy and thrilled; yet such an innocent soul, all in all, fluttering around in the business they had always been destined for.

Bottle raised to plump bright-red lips that had started to smear. They were sweating like a horse, as usual, the hair of the wig clinging tightly to their neck, legs sticking together by the glue of their sweat. Big gulps spluttered down their throat, Adam’s apple bobbing in appreciation at the cold beverage finding their way down to the stomach. It was a sight of shamelessness in a way, the way that they presented themselves with naked legs, thigh-long black tee with holes, tattoos and smeared lipstick, nose piercing and grunge eye makeup, thick black eyebrows and green wig with black roots, legs crossed and crotch unhiding, beer in hand like a nursing bottle, Adam’s apple and flat chest against the feminine presentation, the big gulps, the fuck-you-burp that followed. 

It was life. Their life. And they was so fucking grateful and dumbfounded and blissful and confused and homesick and guilty and they felt like a fucking imposter but fuck, fuck this was it and they enjoyed it with youthful sin and guilt and shameful shamelessness. 

Adore reached for their iPhone, the constant crutch of safety they couldn’t be about, long fingers - painted black, the nails - thumbing away like only a kid of the Internet could. They always felt misplaced in a room full of Queens. The years of being ignored or ridiculed and unaccepted still scarred them, deep down, the lifelong battle of commitment issues presenting themselves in even such a setting like this - don’t get too close. Friendly and clingy, yes, they were all of that, but they always slithered away, in the end. Adore were used to be the misfit, after all. Not only from the society at large no, where they were just some pretty flamboyant nasty faggot - too feminine, too feminine - no, but they were also a misfit in their chosen community as they didn’t want to conform. BIGGER HAIR, GET SOME HEALS, CINCH, PRETTY DRESSES AND SEQUIN, STUPID. But fuck that, it was their life. Right?

With a shake of their head and another sip of the beer and Adore tried to silence their mind and relax, eyebrows knitting in concentration that they soon could be out there again. Plump lips parted in a natural state of relaxation, making them look dumbfounded when they glanced up from the phone to see who had drawn nearer, dimming Adore’s corner.

“Bitch, hey,” Adore greeted, out of routine more than anything else, but their voice still that scratching mix of lazy cheerful friendliness, the sing-song bubbly persona colouring the voice a sparkling entity. 

-

“Hey bitch yourself,” Violet greeted her fellow queen. Violet had wandered over in just a gaff and wig cap, her face immaculately painted for her Erte Art Deco look, which she’d already performed flawlessly. Violet was done until the finale, but Adore she knew was yet to go on for her second act.

“Starting the party a little early?” Violet gestured to the bottle in Adore’s hand. She grinned. “We do have a day off tomorrow…”

Days off for these queens usually meant trade and/or hangovers and Violet was no exception. Sharon and Katya weren’t on this particular leg of the tour, and thus, Violet’s usual casual partners weren’t available to her. Bob was here, and Violet was tempted to, at some point at least, make his desire to ‘top Violet Chachki’ a reality, but tonight she was more in the mood for something a little softer and gentler and cuddlier.

Violet stared longingly at Adore’s plush lips wrapped around the rim of the bottle. She wanted to kiss those lips, feel them on her neck, on her cock… Violet just wanted to lose herself in Adore’s curves. The self proclaimed messy slut was beautiful, and soft, and sexy. And Violet knew, even if Adore didn’t want Violet, she’d probably be down to pick up trade.

If Violet had to guess, she would say that Adore hadn’t tucked at all today, but maybe it was just a half-assed meaty tuck. Violet’s was tight for her burlesque acts, not wanting a bulge to ruin the illusion. But on Adore, having that genderfuck look was really hot. And secretly, Violet had rewatched a certain video of Adore and Gia where Adore had gone into detail about what she’d love to do to Violet’s asshole, and how much she loved Violet’s dick too.

The good thing about having a leaked porno meant that everyone already knew what she was packing and that it wasn’t going to disappoint. Besides, everyone knew that Violet was a total sub bottom size queen and she had her ass on display on the regular. If you had it, flaunt it, and oh honey, Violet had it and she knew it.

Violet turned around to give Adore a practically eye level view of her perfect ass, and asked, “Does my tuck still look okay from the back?” Violet knew she was walking a fine line. Her ass was close enough that Adore could give her ass a spank if she wanted to. Bettie needs a spank after all.

Violet felt a wave of arousal as she fantasized about getting a spanking right now, her ass bright pink for the finale, leaving the fans guessing who exactly had spanked Violet Chachki backstage. The fans would come up with theories and Violet would laugh. If only they knew the truth.

Violet looked over her shoulder at Adore. “My ass looks great, right?” Violet knew her ass looked amazing. She just wanted Adore to confirm it. The other queen seemed a little reserved tonight and vaguely Violet wondered why. Nothing some good sex couldn’t fix, Violet was sure. “You make plans for tonight yet?”

-

Adore never knew what to do when she got these moods. As much as she professed to be great at reading people, digging their minds and energy and liking psychology Adore locked herself out when it came to her own emotions and troubles. Ever since she had gotten more known as well, people always expected the ‘Party!’ gal that Adore felt like she had played that part for so long now she couldn’t handle or process anything else. It was like she had to hide it all, and when she couldn’t any longer it just came out as bursting tears or anger bursts read as her being a diva. Which she was fucking not. Adore hated showoffs and people that thought they were above others because they had the fame or the money or whatever shit they thought made them better. So she just tried to shut it all down. Alcohol helped, yes god, and she had always liked it, extra strong and she feared when she would snap and start digging into the drugs. They were always available, fuck, working at bars and venues and touring, it was part of the lifestyle. And though Adore had the life experiences she had with drugs in the family, been through shit and seen shit that had made her adamant that she would never go there, Adore knew also what bliss it could give you, how you just… could cure all the shit happening within you, not having to deal with the stuff you didn’t want to face. It was all so easy, so fucking easy. Her mind, always spinning, going here and there, her “multiple persona disorder” she jokes she has, the restlessness that made her NEVER to be truly still, never even in her sleep, it all could be quieted. 

The motion of her rocking sideways had been soft, easily brushed as shuffling along to find her comfort sitting down. Adore had stretched out and spread her legs when it was the vision and voice of Violet that had greeted her when she had glanced up from her phone and the rocking had travelled down to have one foot rattle about while green eyes stared up at the vision presented before her. 

Violet Chachki. Violet was everything Adore wasn’t. Violet was poised and dignified, regal and cooly confident where Adore were messy, jumpy, all over the place and in your face. Violet was dusted, always, slim, fit and thin to Adore’s hog body and ‘lazy’ mug and looks. Violet tucked pretty, dressed pretty, was refined and cinched enough for them both. The thought caused a ripple of a laugh to rasp out of Adore’s throat and her head tilted back against the cool wall behind her. And yet, Violet wasn’t beneath to be young and wild and free, partying, pulling trade and cursing. Adore had lived for when Jason showed the tough guys with bulging muscles that they were fucking strong as well, slim and feminine as they looked. Fucking aerialists, baby. 

“Party!” Adore responded to Violet’s mention of her downing a beer, her voice raising to that typical girly cheerful singsong, eyes widening in that crazy-Adore way, shoulders raised upwards, a grin warming her features; though underneath it all, a hint of irony, of self-belittlement, perhaps. She took another swig of the beer, then raising her arm up to offer Violet a sip if she wanted, bottle smeared with her lipstick, straw missing. 

Violet turned, and naturally Adore’s eyes travelled down to the ass that was thrusted up in her face. It was no secret that Adore fucking loved a good piece of ass, and Violet certainly packed some good cake. Violet always looked so smooth to the touch and as fit Violet was, that ass would provide some good cupping. Adore hadn’t made a secret of just what she thought about Violet’s assets, having gushed over the other queen in one of her fits at some interview in Mexico. If Violet knew, it just fitted too well to her coy pin-uppy way that she showed off in Adore’s presence. 

“Yes, cunt,” Adore replied, a heartbeat too late perhaps, and whilst Adore’s genuine reassurance that everything looked well was part of Adore’s persona, she rather be friendly than catty, helpful than letting queens get busted or clocked, wanting that sisterhood and aid that she felt she didn’t always got or had gotten, Adore couldn’t be bothered to come up with something more snatchy or fun to say, either. And honestly, a burlesque always were a better teaser, anyway. Adore missed the way Violet glanced over her shoulder when she spoke her next question, addressing the ass Adore still had in her face and was still eyeing. 

“Bitch, you know it, slut.” Adore reached for the heavens with her eyes, in a mock irritation, yet the full lips was pulled into the ghost of a grin. Adore bit her lower lip, as if trying to only focus on the present and what was in front of her rather than travel up into her head again. Adore reached out, landing two brisk, playful smacks on the teasing backside, a gesture mixed with the want to feel the flesh and see it dance and that of a supportive clap to the ass sports men gave each other in praise. “You could fucking kill with that ass.” Adore’s hand ghosted over Violet’s hip before she withdrew back to herself, the shift of question dragging her gaze from the ass to look upwards. 

Plans. All Adore wanted was to try to catch some goddam sleep, eat pizza, and hermit up in her room and be by her fucking self and write songs and smoke weed and not having to bother with people or shit for just one day. Adore was equally sure that her day off tomorrow wouldn’t end up like that as she would go out to party as usual after the show, pull some trade and get fucking drunk as hell and find some ganja and spend the day after chasing away her night guest and be hungover and fucking eat and probably either party some more in some room or be dragged out for shopping or whatever. 

“You know, the usual shit.” Adore shrugged. “I’ma get shit-faced, girl.” A loop-sided smile but then Adore shuffled on the floor, the bottle placed down, as Adore scrambled, ungraciously one might add, onto her knees, straightening her upper body. Adore stretched her arms around Violet’s slim body and pulled her into a soul-crushing hug, arms holding on as if she didn’t want to let go, face burrowed into the soft flesh and skin of Violet, her body and soul leaning upon the other. Her eyes Adore had closed, brows had furrowed together, nose crinkled, her lips pressed against the warm skin of Violet, as if she could somehow get a small droplet of the other’s sanity and fucking confident coolness. 

God, she just felt so fucking lonely sometimes. She had it all but she never got that feeling of belonging. And as much as she proclaimed she didn’t fucking care, that she had never belonged anywhere all through her life, she fucking did care. And she missed Bianca, her constant supporter and defender, her angel and mentor and guide, the only one she felt she could lean on but Bianca wasn’t here and Adore was messed up, always so fucking messed up. 

“Hi.”


	2. Chapter 2

Violet gave Adore a wicked smirk as she moved to take a sip of the beer bottle Adore held up to her. She didn’t take the bottle, no, instead she let Adore hold it as she tilted it forward and rimmed the bottle with her tongue before putting her whole mouth over the neck, a filthy and unsubtle imitation of Violet doing certain naughty things with her mouth. She pulled back and laughed, feeling free and wild tonight. She’d get her own beer later but she couldn’t resist teasing Adore.

Violet was feeling a little bold and reckless tonight after all. She moaned exaggeratedly and waggled her ass, inviting more spanks. “It’s hot when you call me names. Tell me what a great ass I have. I’m craving validation.” Violet smiled, her mood playful.

Violet leaned into Adore’s tight hug, stealing and pulling her tighter. Something was off with the singer but Violet couldn’t put her finger on it. She rested her head on top of Adore’s, letting the other queen hold her tight. “Hi.” Violet smiled softly. “You okay, boo?” she asked. When Adore pulled back to look at Violet, the taller queen took her face into her hands and used her thumbs to attempt to fix Adore’s lipstick. She wanted to kiss those lips and fix whatever was plaguing Adore, make it so she smiled again. “What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Violet pressed a kiss to the top of Adore’s head and pulled her tight again. “I’m here for you.” Violet wanted nothing more than to invite Adore into bed with her, even if they did nothing more than cuddle, spoon and watch Netflix. But Violet knew, if anything busted the tour blues, it was a hot piece of ass and she definitely qualified. Violet rubbed her hips subtly against Adore. “Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

-

Though Adore’s eyes widened for a second processing Violet’s playfulness drinking the bottle Adore held for her -the diva- a grin tugged at the corner of Adore’s lips, a spasm of the bubbly carefree joy her mind longed for her to get back into. Adore wondered just why Violet seemed so easy to relax with. It was more than the intrigue of her poise and character, tough the Queen’s it-factor was enough to draw one in and be forever stuck in the world of Violet. Perhaps it was just that they both where close in age and despite Violet’s first impression and act, they were a wild free kid that loved life, just as Adore. They weren’t ashamed and couldn’t care less, and it was souls like that Adore wanted to surround herself with.

Violet’s overplayed moaning coaxed a snicker from Adore who’s eyes had once again been drawn to the ass dancing for her. She tried to enjoy the moment, this chance of a little private show of the great Miss Violet, laughing at the queen that demanded more compliments. “Oh, you whore,” Adore playfully chided, allowing her to bend even closer, placing an open-mouthed kiss on one full cheek, making sure that the act of affection could still only be read as friendly and nothing more. She felt quite flabbergasted, in a way. Not that Adore wasn’t used to the sexual innuendo and banter that was unavoidable. She wasn’t a stranger to showing off and craving attention herself, but the mood Adore found herself in this moment, made everything much more… confusing, real, in a way, and as if her mind wasn’t up and guarded enough to make her able to banter back. And even if Violet was only teasing and trying to cheer Adore up, her teasing of validation and the hotness of being called names, and not to mention that Ass, was almost enough to heat the tips of Adore’s ears red. Fuck, her innermost was still a social awkward late blooming nerd with no friends and no idea how to fucking handle situations. 

“You know, your ass is like that Helena of Troy, you know? Will fucking cause a war soon enough,” Adore mumbled against the skin, planting another kiss before drawing back again, instead letting her hand plant another slap across Violet’s backside, a tiny bit harder this time, an encouraging slap to spur Violet in her destiny of destructing the world, the want to eat Violet out trying to take control, making her hand stay and cup a cheek. “It’s almost as fucking lit as mine.”

But then Adore had become shy again, letting the turmoil causing havoc in her take over. The longing for safety, for company, for someone to just get her and reassure her and prove that she is fucking worth it and loveable and not a total mess that fucks up everything in her path had made her to cling onto Violet, the temptation of her warm, soothing presence too strong to resist. She held on as if life depended on it, and her taunt body relaxed as she felt the taller queen embrace her back. Grateful though Adore wouldn’t recognise it, for being allowed the luxury of Violet’s time and body, even if it was just for a hug and some cheering up. She closed her eyes tight as she nuzzled against Violet’s neck, lips and nose pressing against the safety of the nook Violet’s body provided, breathing in her unique scent. Adore knew she was silly, stupid to even feel this shit she was feeling. She knew it was ungrateful, disrespectful, nonsense and that even acting and thinking like she did made her not worthy all this she had been given. She would enjoy it whilst it lasted, before everyone truly caught on that she was imposing and had never been worth it, and that being placed in the top three her season and everything had happened afterwards had been a mistake, that she was an unworthy mess so many had said ever since she started her drag years before. 

Violet asking for her wellbeing, the soft kisses she had gifted her wig and the way the queen tried to fix the mess of her lipstick when Adore drew back to look up at Violet, it was all too much, really. Adore felt just like crying, of making a fool out of herself and dirt Violet down with her tears. Adore could feel the sting of tears threatening to swamp her big, green eyes and Adore snorted, shaking her head as she tipped her head forward, an unconscious act of hiding. “Fuck, I’m just being a silly mess,” Adore explained with a chuckle, shifting her head to look out into the room instead of at Violet, white teeth grabbing hold of a full lip as Adore shrugged. 

And Adore nearly did break down in tears when Violet pulled her close again, reassuring her that Violet was there and wanted to help. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. As if Adore was even worthy of it. Adore could feel the gentlest cruising of panic, a fickle little slap to remind Adore that she was scared of all this shit and to be careful so she wouldn’t get close. Never get close. Adore looped her arms around Violet again, nuzzled back into the nook of her shoulder and neck. “I’m just getting so fucking fat!” Adore mumbled in a whine, making fun of herself. It was true enough, her hog body just continued to overtake her, and though Adore, as with much else, claimed to be absolutely fine and confident in her body, she was afraid of gaining weight, an unhealthy relationship with weight and confidence that had evolved through her teen years. 

The shift of Violet’s hips against her body made Adore’s body tense once again as her mind tried to decrypt the message Violet tried to send her. Okay, so Adore wasn’t a stranger of hooking with trade or nobody’s, having causal sex and friends with benefits or frequenting sex houses. But all that was with people she could toss away when things changed or got too serious or when she got bored. She couldn’t fucking toss away Violet. They were friends, colleagues, joined together by their association with Drag Race, shared friends and work. Yet, Adore’s hands travelled down Violet’s back to cup that ass properly, giving her cheeks a testing squeeze as Adore thoughtfully nibbled at Violet’s neck. 

It wouldn’t be against Adore’s nature. God knows the only way she knew how to ‘solve’ or run away from her troubles where by either getting shit faced, stoned and/or escaping into the world of flesh, pleasure and the offering of her body. 

Fuck sense. Better to start the unavoidable destruction than waiting for it, and at least Adore could get some pleasantries out of it and getting to experience the wonders of Miss Violet Chachki. Adore pulled back to be able to see Violet, an uneven grin painted across her face as eyebrows rose in a challenge. “Dunno. CAN you?”

-

Violet grinned as Adore played along with her, giving her ass an open mouthed kiss and leaving behind a ring of lipstick. She knew it was friendly teasing, but she couldn’t help but imagine Adore truly eating her ass, opening her up so Adore could top her and Violet let out a soft little moan at the thought. “Oh my ass is definitely worth a war. And rest assured, there will definitely be some Trojans involved,” she teased, referencing the condom brand. 

Adore gave her another spank, this one a bit harder, and Violet couldn’t help the very real moan she let out as Adore groped her ass. “Oh fuck me…” she moaned. “You can spank me harder, you know…” Violet grinned. “And you do have a great ass. But mine's better. It’s a shame we haven’t felt each other’s up before.”

But before Violet could get too suggestive, Adore’s mood had shifted. Violet held Adore close, knowing the singer needed her right now. Violet gave herself over to Adore, happy to hold her and reassure her she wasn’t alone. Violet rubbed the small of Adore’s back, trying to soothe her. But as Adore confessed the source of her distress, Violet couldn’t help her shock. She pulled Adore to look at her as she spoke, hands never leaving Adore’s body. 

“What the fuck? You’re Adore fucking Delano, one of the most beloved and successful queens ever to exist. You’re a musician. A singer. And a goddamn fucking talented one. You fuck with gender and you challenge social perceptions and you’re a fucking star. Who gives a shit if you put on a few pounds? Fuck anyone who tries to put you down. Fuck them. You’re amazing and incredible and I admire you so much. You’re living your dream, boo, and making your art. Plus you’re sexy as hell.”

Violet gave Adore a reassuring squeeze. Confident as she was, Violet didn’t fully comprehend what caused Adore to doubt herself but Violet knew that if her words weren’t enough, actions spoke louder anyway. Her little hip movement had been enough to spur Adore on. Adore’s hand were back on her ass and those beautiful plush lips were on her neck and Violet whimpered as she surrendered to Adore’s touch. 

“We’ve got tonight and alllllll of tomorrow for me to show you what I can do…” Violet whispered, her lips nibbling at the shell of Adore’s ear. She wanted Adore to unleash herself, forget her worries and focus on the sex and sensations. She’d give Adore her full submission, let her make Violet into her fantasy. “I’ll do anything you want, for as long and as hard as you want.” Violet stroked Adore’s dick over her pants. “I want you to fuck me hard. Tie me up. Spank me. Do whatever you want to me. I’m yours. Do your worst to me, Delano. I wonder if you can make me scream and beg…” Violet’s lips curled in challenge. “I look forward to seeing you try.”

-

At Violet’s snap back Adore felt how her eyes shut together as she threw her head back, the characteristic high-pitched, breathy, hyena-like rasped her throat. She tipped her head forward instead to let her forward rest at the swell of Violet’s ass, delicious chuckles shooting puff of air against Violet’s skin, shaking Adore’s shoulders. She was grateful that the queen had taken her time out of her preparation to come fool with her in an attempt to cheer her up. Violet had no obligations to do so, specially when Violet wasn’t fully dolled up for her number, and Adore knew how methodical and detail-oriented Violet was. 

“I love you, you big fucking slut,” Adore slurred, the up tempo that usually sped up and cruised her voice in waves of lower and higher pitches slowly coming back, as the shadows slowly started to draw away for the moment being by Violet’s act of camaraderie. “Why do I get the feeling like you have some grand like fucking masterplan and everything you do is leading you to fucking take over the world? And you just gotta waggle this piece of fucking ass and give that motherfucking mystique smile of yours and you have everyone in the palm of your hand.” Adore included. It might just be as friends, but Adore wasn’t immune to the allure that was Violet. She could totally get how people got spellbound by her and would follow her every little whim and buy her every piece of expensive clothing or jewellery her cool heart desired. 

Violet was a femme fatale, dangerous, coy, mysterious and beautiful. And how the queen seemingly managed to handle everything with such coolness and without getting tangled into her own emotions and head Adore couldn’t phantom. It was the total opposite of the restless, bountiful, unthinking and overly feeling bundle of nerves that was Adore Delano. 

“Whaaat?” Adore breathed in that dumbfounded sort of way, eyes flicking up at Violet. Adore’s full lips had parted, her face an open book of bewilderment as she tried to read Violet’s urging. She wasn’t as thrown off by the nature of Violet’s prompting, one had to be a complete fool to not have picked up on Violet’s passion of everything BDSM, but that the always in control cold queen was the one urging on to get spanked harder was the puzzling part in Adore’s mind. She had always assumed, for no other reason that Violet was Violet, that the younger queen carried with her imposing character from stage to bed. It was stupid of her, naturally, of assuming, as she was all too well aware that appearances and personas didn’t in any way indicated what you liked during sex. 

“Well, but you have your performance to do, you needy bitch,” Adore flustered. “No work, no reward, baby doll.” She added with a snort, smoothing over her first sentence if she had been reading Violet’s teasing the wrong way by believing that Violet actually desired to play with the simple likes of Adore when Violet could get a motherfucking prince or a Khal Drogo with the blink of an eye. Adore was far away from the charming, fit, worldly men that could match Violet. Adore was, well Adore, clueless, stupidly vanilla, chubby and ordinary. 

But finding herself in Violet’s embrace felt so good, as if just the warmth and closeness given to her so easily and freely wound themselves into Adore’s bones, melting her. In some way, it felt like Violet just accepted you for you, healing, not caring how stupid you were or that you was just a fucking mess and not worthy. Adore felt herself trying to worm herself tighter into the embrace, needing, craving that magical influence of Violet.

She actually winched when Violet pulled her off of her body to be able to look at her, the skin that heated where Violet’s hand still rested tingling. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Adore was getting hypnotised. This was a fucking terrible stupid idea. Though the reason she had given Violet over her grumpy mood wasn’t the total truth, it had weighed on her enough so that the feeling of guilt that Violet defended her so fiercely wasn’t as vivid as if she had just flat out given a total lie. Adore was terrible and getting praise. With fans she could just be flippant and throw a cute or cheeky compliment back, letting it touch her enough to give her a buzz but they never managed to get to her heart. But here, now, when a queen, a queen that could see her as the competitor and a threat to eliminate, touched upon every subject that was so dear to Adore and the issues she would spend her life and career fighting, Adore could feel her heart clinch with and overwhelming feeling that tightened her throat. She couldn’t identify it completely, it wasn’t pure gratefulness, it was something much more and green eyes that at first had been cast sideways in shyness as the motivational talk overwhelmed her strayed back to look up at Violet, round and puppy-like. 

Adore didn’t particularly care how much Violet actually believed what she said, but the queen had delivered in just the right wave-length that made Adore’s soul ready to try to process it and, hopefully one day, accept them. Her senses right now was washed over in a warm gratitude and she didn’t know how she could compensate Violet enough for her touch of humanity. 

“Yeah,” Adore cracked through the lump in her throat, widening her eyes in her Adore way, genuine this time, and a smile blossomed. “I’m motherfucking Adore fucking Delano, straight outta the fucking ocean, bitch!” She laughed drunkly, high on Violet and the confusing turmoil of emotions she had managed to wake. Adore threw herself against Violet again, encouraged by Violet’s squeezing of her hog body, and she couldn’t just care if it was an act and performance to get her to feel better. She was just going to enjoy it, damn it, and fuck her fucking mind. 

Causal sex was no stranger in their land, be it out of boredom, to try to cheer each other up or just because or whatever reason you could come up with. Sex is natural and enjoyable no matter if you were friend, stranger or lover. It wouldn’t matter if Adore gave in to Violet just this once, trusting that Adore could handle it just as she could handle other hook ups with fellow queens, that she could just shut off the part of her that could read more into it all and destroy it and just let her messy slut take over. Violet’s whimper at Adore’s lips and hands exploring her body rose goosebumps on Adore’s skin, intrigued that Adore could affect Violet. Adore squirmed harder against the taller queen, thrusting her hips tighter against Violet and that coupled with the way Adore nuzzled and kissed her way up to Violet’s ear was just like a scared, lost puppy that clung onto the only human that had shown them kindness. 

Violet’s lips and words that teased Adore’s ear provoked a shudder to travel across her spine. That teasing hand caressing her untucked cock through the cotton of her ass hugging pants shifted her hips to meet Violet’s hand but it was what the queen said that caused Adore’s neck and ear to flush a tomato red and Adore was convinced that she blushed so intently that it could be seen through her layers of foundation and powder. Violet had even further professed her wants than her earlier comment that Adore could spank her harder. This was pure submission, a coy challenge that promised of attention, pleasure and wild dreams, oozing with Violet’s confidence and self-assurance of her talent. Fuck, Violet’s coyness in addressing her by last name and spurring her to try her very best flustered Adore even more. Fuck, Adore was like Bambi on slippery ice to Violet’s queen in Snow White. Good god, Adore would die, she was certain. Either her body would just shut down by being overwhelmed and worn out or she’d melt in embarrassment when Violet would realise what a loser Adore really was. 

“Party!” was all that Adore could cackle out as her mind desperately tried to come to some kind of function again, the word a huff of hot breath against Violet’s jaw. As always her face mimicked every thought and emotion that passed her by; lips parted in intrigue and curiosity, eyes wide in insecurity and confusion and Adore had pulled back to eye Violet. “Fuck Violet, I’ve wanted to eat your fucking bratty ass for ages,” Adore’s speech tumbled in the usual rush as her head shook, still incapable of process it all. Fuck, had it been Jinkx or Sharon or Katya or who-fucking-ever Adore would have just jumped on the offer of cheer-up sex but Violet stunned her, her cool composure, confidence and attraction coaxing out her awkward inner-most. “ I, just like, fuck, I mean, fucking yes god, yeah, I’m just like, a fucking mermaid of the ocean, you know, and I don’t want to fucking hurt you bitch or like – “Adore gave up her fumbling and blowed her breath out through her nose, pulling her lips and eyes into the mask of a crazy, stupid Adore as she slung her arms out to her sides, silently trying to let Violet know that Adore had never played in the same park as Violet. “It’s okay if you want to pull out though, I don’t want to waste your night or anything. But can I kiss you?”

-

“I love you too, bitch.” Violet chuckled. “And you know I’m going to take over the world one day. Just you watch.” She grinned, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She waggled her ass. “Meet me at my hotel room after the show?” She guffawed. “Does it work?”

Violet put her hands on her hips. So she wasn’t a former Idol contestant but her music wasn’t bad. Surely Adore had heard it, especially on this tour. “What what? Everyone knows that Bettie needs a spank.” Violet spanked her own ass. Violet’s lips quirked into a twisted grin. “And like you didn’t watch my porn.”

Violet pouted. “But you’re due up soon, and I’m not back again until the finale. Plenty of time for me to get all fixed up again.” Violet leaned in to whisper into Adore’s ear. “But how hot would it be if my perfect ass had someone’s handprints all over it? A backstage spanking- someone giving this ass what it deserves.” Violet grabbed her own ass and bent at the waist. “Don’t you think my ass deserves a good spank?”

“And damn straight, you’re Adore motherfucking Delano! Go out and slay the children.” Violet gave Adore a tight hug. “You’re gonna kill it, I know it.”

Violet’s expression grew wicked as she stroked Adore’s dick. She knew it was risky, teasing her drag race sister like this. But she wanted the sexy singer and Heaven help anyone who got in between Violet Chachki and what she wanted. “I want you to eat my ass so bad, I’ll overlook that you called it bratty. I can’t wait to see what you can do to me…” Violet rubbed suggestive circles on Adore’s skin. “There’s very little you can do to hurt me, I’ll give you my word.” Violet smiled softly. “I’ll let you set the tone. I said I’d do whatever you wanted, remember? I’m all yours tonight. And tomorrow, if you want.” Violet leaned in close, her lips close to Adore’s face. “And you can definitely kiss me.”

-

Violet’s chuckle helped but it was with that constantly strong sense of self-belief and accomplishment that softened Adore’s features, a gentle smile over full lips and green eyes that sparkled. She couldn’t help but to let her eyes wander the length of Violet’s tall body, the sparks of curiosity travelling down her nerves, prompting her to let her fingers trail down the smoothness of Violet’s legs as if the motion either would let her feel the cracks in the armour that must be there somewhere or feel the radiance of her brilliance sparkle. Adore had only nodded at Violet’s proposition to meet outside Violet’s hotel door after they could leave the venue, unaware that she hadn’t voiced a ‘yeah’ with the nod. Though this little interaction they had in this moment wasn’t that unusual in that Adore often sought out queens to hug, cuddle or seeking out a touch of body contact, it felt kind of different. She had spoken with Violet, naturally, since it was kind of difficult to avoid being camped up in the same bus, travelling the roads. Violet’s wits and youthfulness and poise had fascinated her from the beginning, the aurora of the other queen resembling that of Bianca, in some ways. But it wasn’t until this moment Adore felt the hook sliding through her flesh, slowly trying to get near to pierce her heart. She felt bewitched and utter fascinated and wanted to experience Violet, in every way. Adore was an open book and could never stop her emotions being broadcasted to the world, though the truths of the reasons of her fits usually were closely guarded, be it her happiness or sadness or grips of anxiety, and she was curious if Violet could break down too, if there was something raw, lost and innocent caged in this strong armour of Violet. She wanted to worm herself into the soul of Violet.

And it was such a dangerous wish. Adore knew she could never keep up with it, her inability to cook up the emotion of romantic love that always destroyed everything in the end and that once things started to resemble something more than causal Adore would pack her bags and run away with panic drumming in her heart and fear coaxing her into ghosting and cut all ties. Adore would destroy herself if she let herself be hooked yet she felt the temptation pulse in her neck and the butterflies of need and thrill flying around in her stomach. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

When Violet’s voice once again caressed Adore’s ears and Violet let her hand spank her own backside - brat - Adore got pulled away from the shambles of her mind. Of course she had heard Violet’s music, it was impossible not to and not only because her tunes were played on the tour, Adore had been curious as to how Violet’s soul would translate into beats and song. Yet she hadn’t connected all the dots in her head properly, a naive spell perhaps, that Violet favoured to be dominated into submission always. “Yeah but,” Adore shrugged, unable to explain why she found it such a surprise. Adore snorted at the cheeky comment. “Well, fuck yeah.” Adore’s hand had stopped to rest on Violet’s calf. It wasn’t like it was a secret, she had spoken openly of having seen it and liking the hell out of Violet’s ass. “Bitch, don’t like let it get to your head or anything, girl. I’ve watched Detox’s too so, fuck, a girl’s curious and shit.” Adore laughed, the tic of most always having to end her sentences with a laugh slowly coming back into her system. 

And then Adore felt herself lean further into Violet’s taller (and this was something Adore felt her starting to appreciate too, having someone taller to lean on, a body that could promise of safety and security and cozy snuggles) as a chill shuddered through her body as her senses had to process both the teasing breath against the shell of her ear and the, admittedly, alluring imaging of Violet prancing on to the stage once more, ass red and bright and marked by Adore and what a thrill it would cause the audience. The sense of being the cause of that, of owing that bratty tight ass for just that moment for the world to see, it was ever so tempting. Adore felt her head nod in agreement that Violet’s ass did deserve a spanking and rightfully so. “Yeah,” she groaned in a hush against Violet’s neck, where Adore once again sought out privacy from the intensity of Violet and the surrounding world around them, full lips wrapping themselves around a piece of tender skin to suck hold on, like if Adore needed to anchor herself before falling head over heels to not let the spell of the fantasy of the night and their day off tomorrow to carry her away into a headspace that would never happen. Violet’s words of encouragement felt so good, like that happy thrill when your tastebuds got a kick out of a really good pizza or nachos, and those tight hugs with Violet’s arm wrapped around her made her feel like everything would be alright and Violet spoke the ultimate truth. She couldn’t get addicted to this, couldn’t get used to it, not from another person. It was bad enough that Adore was so utterly depended on Bianca as it is and Adore was all too aware that wasn’t good and that she would crack even more if she allowed another person to be so important she would be lost without them in her world. 

Fuck, why did Adore have to overanalyse everything? Why couldn’t she step out of her head for once and enjoy the experience for what it was, motherfucking hot Violet offer her to do whatever she wished with her for a night. Her body tingled with the desire, sparkling down from her crotch Violet had directed her attention to heat up her whole body. She didn’t need to paint the devil on the wall and if her soul would try to break free to reach Violet Adore knew how to try to keep it all at bay. She had years of experience after all. Violet’s seduction washer over her, goosebumps knotting her skin and Adore didn’t know if it was Violet’s admission that she wished for Adore to eat her ass, her teasing of wanting to see what Adore could bring, her promise of a magical day and the possibility of it carrying on to the day or the reminder that Adore was free to do whatever she wanted that unhinged Adore finally. She could feel her dick start to stir under Violet’s attention and Adore’s imagination and Adore hurled her arms to wrap around Violet’s neck and her fingers cupped Violet’s neck in need of Violet to get closer. “Oh my fucking god,” was all Adore could mutter before she arched up to meet those plump lips of Violet that so suddenly was so close and Adore smashed her lips against Violet, nose bumping against Violet before her nerves reacted to her urging need to find those lips and twisted her head sideways. She wanted to devour those teasing lips with an urgency like the world would stop to exist in exactly tree seconds and she couldn’t decide if she just wanted to suck and nimble that maddening under lip or plunge her tongue into Violet’s mouth. She parted her lips slightly, pressing in against the satin soft texture of Violet’s mouth, letting her lips brush lightly against Violet whilst her thumbs twirled in a more rapid speed at the back of Violet’s neck, drawing nonsense scribbles, her restless energy let free through her fingers rather than her mouth. In a rare moment of self-control Adore managed to not let the desperation urge the kissing on too quickly, letting the enjoyment of tasting and feeling a new pair of lips be reward enough. But before it had a chance to deepen, Adore pulled back from Violet, letting the fingers of her right hand circle around the wrist of Violet’s hand that had found its place on her crotch. Her forehead rested against Violet’s cheek for a split second before pulling away from her warm body, tightening the grip on Violet’s arm. 

“Fuck you and you’re fucking bratty little piece of fucking cool ass,” Adore muttered in a huff of riding emotions. “Fucking BRATTY ass”, Adore repeated, though her words were coated in a honey of desire and admiration for said bratty ass. “Fuck, let’s go somewhere, c’mon, for fuck’s sake, I’m not gonna give any fucking queens a free fucking show, bitch. Fuck you, motherfucking miss Violet Chachki…” As fingers remained in a strong grip around Violet’s wrist, as if to make sure Violet followed her lead, barefoot feet padded against the floor as if Adore were in a temper, in a quest to find a toilet that wasn’t filled with tittering queens or a wardrobe or whatever. Oh, Adore would gladly help Violet prepare for the finale, and as the bottle of beer was left behind in the corner she had sulked in, so had Violet helped Adore shift her attention back to the world and the present. Party.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet felt more than saw Adore’s nod at her invitation to her hotel room later, but she could also feel the need and want in every fiber of Adore’s being. Violet knew she was getting what she wanted tonight and she smiled, allowing herself to get lost in Adore’s soft curves and needy embraces, teasing her and tempting her with her beautiful body. Adore looked like she wanted to take Violet apart and the dark hunger she saw in Adore’s eyes stirred something deep in her. 

Violet wanted to let Adore have her, possess her, break her down and put her back together again. There was something so exciting about knowing that Adore wanted her carnally, beyond the obvious. 

Violet chuckled, a sultry sound from deep in her throat, mischief sparkling in her eyes. “But I don’t remember you having such effusive praise for hers. And with good reason.” Violet too had watched Tox’s porn, but knowing her sister was a top, it had been uncomfortable to watch her bottom, the discontent thinly veiled in her expressions. But what was happening right here and now didn’t concern Detox. 

“You certainly didn’t tell a couple of hosts and Gia how much you liked hers. Not to mention all those viewers.” Violet smirked. “Wonder if the audience tonight would be able to guess who spanked my ass. It’d be our hot little secret.” Violet moaned softly at the thought. Violet put Adore’s hands on her ass. “So many people would love to be the one to spank me. You better spank me hard and mark me up. I want it obvious I got what I deserved- a good spank. And you get the satisfaction of knowing you’re the one who gave it to me.”

Violet wrapped her arms around Adore. “‘Just give me tonight’,” Violet grinned. “And like I said, I’ll give you tomorrow too if you want. Alllll the things you could do to me…” she purred. Their faces were so close and now that she’d given Adore permission, it was inevitable. Violet watched as Adore brought her face to her own, pulling Violet into a hungry kiss. Violet moaned into it, giving into the intensity of it all. Violet kept her hand on Adore’s hip and the other continued to toy with balls as the singer held her into their kiss. Adore wanted her and she wanted Adore and it was all so delicious. She surrendered to Adore, ready to let the other consume her, have her lips, her mouth, her tongue… 

But Adore pulled back. Before Violet could protest, she saw the look in the singer’s eyes. Violet had successfully driven her wild and now she was getting what was coming to her. Adore stilled the hand that played with her crotch and Violet fought back the urge to turn around and present her ass to Adore right here and now. But Adore pulled her by the offending wrist to somewhere more private and Violet felt exhilarated. “Oh that’s the plan isn’t it? Fucking me?” she teased. 

Violet found herself being shoved roughly into the out of order toilet down the hall. “Fuck, I love it when you’re rough with me.” Violet bent over, bracing herself on the sink, waggling her ass invitingly. “Come on and give it to me. I know you want to. Give me what I deserve. Tell me how bratty my ass really is.” Violet spanked it in challenge. “Mark me up. Claim me for everyone to see. Let them know this ass is yours. Make them jealous. Let them know you’re fucking me later. Come here and spank me, Delano.”

-

Violet’s sultry chuckles made Adore’s abdomen to tighten in a rush of longing to her what other sounds she could coax out of the poised queen as the evening went by. Besides being driven mad by the visual signs of another person’s pleasure and enjoyment sounds drove her mad. It was music in the purest form and Adore lived for when people felt comfortable enough to really voice what they felt, unrestrained and pure. Adore was convinced that she would want to listen Violet’s voice forever after. If she survived, that is. Mingled in with Violet’s poise and femme fatale flare Violet also reminded her of a Black Widow that devoured their mate once they were sated. Clean and easy and with no risks of being nagged or hunted down by men that still found them high of Violet long after their encounter. And that, all of it, was fucking maddening. 

Adore couldn’t remember when she last felt so high naturally, so lost in the moment and excited. Albeit keeping herself busy with trade and hook-ups she couldn’t recalled that she had been so intrigued and buzzing with desire. Most encounters had started to feel like a chore, almost, after the rush she had found being wanted after her season’s airing had stabilised. It had started to feel like something to do to pass the time between gigs and long travel time, and enjoy she had gotten her hands on many a juicy ass it never really felt like how she wanted it to feel like. And now she found herself all caught in Violet’s web of seduction with her nerves sparkling of anticipation and wanton. Adore didn’t knew if she should feel bothered by herself with how easy Violet had managed to put her nails in her, how easy and eagerly she had fallen for her suggestions and teasing. Violet was a damn burlesque performer, for god’s sake, she seduced and teased for a living. Though Adore’s bewitchment was a homage to Violet’s skills, Adore wasn’t surprised that Violet had been able to pull it off, she was more surprised that she was so easily hooked by someone she knew lived for these arts. It was like being scammed, in a way, but in a good way, because Adore would not care for what reasons Violet had decided to give charity to her, she would goddamn take it with the shame filled gratitude of the poor recipients of benefaction. 

She couldn’t escape an intoxicated laugh to leave her throat, letting the sound aid her, as so often, back into the world of now.” Well, yeah,” Adore agreed with Violet’s sentiment. Adore hadn’t manage to watch Detox’s flick for very long, the unease of seeing her sister in a situation she wouldn’t put herself in normally too bothersome to continue letting the video stream on. Eyebrows twisted in a sentimental twitch of sadness and regret, thumbs tracing the wing’s of Violet’s shoulder blades. She let another laugh carry away the topic of Detox, snickering at the memory back in Mexico. “Fuck, Gia was such a prude, like, what the fuck, I can’t help that your body is fucking maddening as hell and shit.” 

And there was another moan, and Violet guided Adore’s hands to her ass. Adore could feel a fit of laughter threatening to erupt, a laughter right from within, untainted from weed and alcohol, for once. Adore squeezed the ass that her hands could cup so deliciously, kneading the fullness with an energy flavoured with lust, nervousness and giddiness. The thrilling picture Violet painted with the audience viewing her handiwork and wonder who had caused it and just why Violet had earned her spanking was a fantasy Adore would re-use again and again. The notion that it was a dream of so many made Adore moan in response, soft with a need she couldn’t suppress any longer. She would give Violet whatever she wanted, anything she wanted, the bratty ass.” Fuck, they’ll know. I’m going to be so fucking hard. Party.” Adore snorted, but yet quite intrigued with the possibility that she would have to go out again before they’d have time to fix the problem. Adore couldn’t estimate how long it would take before Violet found herself sated for the time being but the lack of control over the time management and the potential consequences was thrilling. And it would be fucking punk-rock, wouldn’t it, specially for a girl who’s wildest sexual experience this far in her life had been a fuck in a bar’s fucking toilet. 

“Fuck yea,” Adore purred at Violet’s offer of the night and a possible tomorrow. Adore was beyond being able to deny Violet anything, she was almost certain she would do whatever Violet bid of her. She was going to indulge in the luxury she never otherwise even could associate with in her corner of the world on unpolished messiness. Violet wouldn’t need to ask any longer, as Adore wouldn’t be able to chance her mind anyway, unless Violet felt to withdraw her offerings. Adore felt relief of having accepted that this did indeed happen to her enough to hinder her nervous anxiety to pull her away. And then she was wrapped up in the kiss granted by Violet and it was like their search for a private nook had happened in a dim, because suddenly she found herself in an out of order toilet, shoving Violet inside and at the same time grabbing hold of the door handle to pull the door shut, her desire roughing up her urging of getting Violet inside so she could lock the door. 

“Fuck,” Adore laughed breathlessly, breath hitching in her throat as she took in the picture of Violet leaning against the sink with her ass trust out invitingly. The tip of Adore’s tongue ventured outside to wetter her lips before sucking in her under lip to chew it. Fuck, she really would be so fucking hard, the ass in the air alone enough to further harden her dick that had started to fill under Violet’s tender care. To see the fullness of Violet’s ass dance under the queen’s own slap mingled with Violet’s words edging her on prompted Adore to move to a better position, one hand curling around Violet’s hip, pulling at her in a silent desire to see Violet perk that ass out even more. God, how she just wanted to bury her face down and eat her out here and now. “Fuck Violet, you’re so fucking hot…” Adore complimented the other queen in breathless purity. “It’s so fucking hot, your ass in the air and your slutty mouth.” When Adore had shifted her feet around to feel steady on her chosen spot. She didn’t know if it was the proper position, standing by Violet’s hip but at least she had access to that ass that begged for a spanking. She let her hand travel down from Violet’s hip to caress the waiting cheeks, and Adore twisted her neck so she could look at Violet through the broken mirror, her eyes dark in lust and cheeks flushed in arousal. 

“Look,” Adore said, pulling the lip she had bitten free from its prison, her voice heavy in a rare display of a serious side. “I’ve like, never been spanked ever besides a few jelly shots,” and here Adore let her hand rain down on Violet’s backside twice, with just the friction enough to make the fullness dance underneath her hand to make Violet feel what level of inexperience Adore was on,” so I have no fucking clue like how it’ll feel and shit, you know, and I haven’t spanked anyone either so, just like tell me if I fuck anything up, Violet?” Eyebrows had drawn together in concern, and even though Violet had said earlier that Adore could do most anything without fearing for the other queen’s wellbeing, she wanted to feel safe knowing that Violet understood the situation and that she always should feel safe to help and correct Adore if needed. 

She drew a deep breath to steady herself, and the hand that had caressed Violet’s backside whilst Adore had spoken withdrew when Adore directed her gaze back to that delicious ass. Adore raised her arm, shaking her hand in the air in preparation, before letting it fall down on the cheek nearest to her. It was still a gentle touch, more to let Adore get a feel of the situation than to spare Violet, as she was all too aware that Violet probably could stand much more than Adore even could phantom. A rain of gentle slaps followed the first, mostly focus on the cheek closest, with a few drift-aways to the other half moon. The hand that didn’t do anything managed to stretch from Adore’s side to rest against Violet’s back with a mixture of the need to feel more of her body and the need to have something to feel to ground herself. 

Adore tried to put a bit more pressure into her spanks, concentrated eyes shifting now and then to flicker up against the mirror as if needing a visual cue to reassure her of Violet’s well being. It was the fullness of her ass that got her attention, lured by the intoxicating feel of soft full cheeks underneath her hand and how the flesh could dance in response, unaware that the sitting spots and the junction of ass and thigh were the most erogenous spots to aim for to increase pleasure and pain.

“Um, right.” Adore cleared her throat to break her trance-like silence that had started to make her feel awkward and creepy. It wasn’t like she was particularly sure of what even to say in a situation like this. Dirty talk always made her feel so fucking awkward if she had to say it, the social awkwardness that mostly made her endearing making her feel, well, awkward and out of place when she had to speak filthy on purpose.“Your motherfucking bratty ass.. “The spank landing on said ass for punctation heavier than those before and Adore let her arm still in the air so that bratty ass wouldn’t get even more bratty under too much attention at the same time. Letting her arm glide down her side to let it rest in the pause. “You’re such a fucking diva, you know, like strutting your stuff around, like, uh, a fucking needy little slut. And now, “Adore raised her arm again to let another spank caress Violet, “your fucking audience,“ another slap, both of them still in the range of gentleness yet more forceful than in the beginning, “what a bratty little slut Violet Chachki really is.” Adore ended her sentence with a spank much harder than the previous, the slap of skin against skin a delicious note. Fuck, she felt so awkward, parroting back the words Violet had fed her during her little seduction but at the same time, Adore was so fucking turned on in a way she had never been before. Typical Violet to ruin her life. “Right?” Adore prompted, her fingers now stroking the skin she hoped she would be able to turn a pretty red - so the audience in the back could see her naughty little ass, too. 

-

“If you tell me I have a beautiful body, I might hold it against you,” Violet chuckled. As it was, she waggled her ass invitingly. “Really give it to me, Delano.” Violet considered Adore something like a puppy- adorably eager to please but still needing some training. Violet didn’t mind. “Aim for the soft, fleshy part of my ass and upper thighs. And get rough with me,” she purred. “I thought my ass was bratty and needed punishment?”

“Don’t hold back. If I need you to stop, I’ll say ‘crown’ ok? And you’ll just stop immediately. That’s how it works. It’s called a safeword.” Violet gave Adore a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I can take a hell of a lot without needing a safeword.” Violet stuck her ass back out. “You better mark me up, make my ass red.” Violet smirked. “You could suck a few bruises on there too. Let people know this fine ass is yours tonight.”

Adore got into a better spanking rhythm and Violet moaned her appreciation. “Oh yes! Spank my naughty ass! And I’m not just a needy slut, I’m your needy slut.” Violet corrected as she chuckled darkly. “Show them I’m your needy slut and that you’re fucking this bratty ass tonight. There’s a whole audience out there who wants me. But you get to be the one to have me.”

Violet surrendered to Adore’s spanking, whimpered and moaning, tugging on her own nipple ring. Good thing the show was almost over. Violet wondered how long they had until someone came looking for Adore for her final solo number. Violet was too lost in the sensations to remember if she was performing DTF or I Adore You.

Violet’s ass was tingling, warm, and inflamed. And she fucking loved it. “Oh yes, yes! Fuck yes!” Violet moaned deeply as Adore gave her a particularly hard spank. “Fuck…”

 

Violet moved to admire her ass in the broken mirror. “Oh I can’t wait until you fuck me later if you fuck anything like you spank.” Violet shook her cakes. “My ass looks hot covered in your handprints, Delano. Nice work.” Violet stole a kiss from those tempting plush lips. The look in Adore’s doe eyes told Violet she’d do just about anything Violet wanted. Violet grinned. This would be a good night.

“You should get cleaned up a little. Or not. You sexy all hot and bothered like this. I do love a messy slut.” Violet pulled Adore close and gave her ass a squeeze. She could feel the erection in Adore’s pants press against her hip. “The sooner you get out there, the sooner you can put that dick in my ass,” Violet reminded her. “See you later. Room 126.” With a wink, Violet turned and left, knowing she had to get ready for the finale and grinning already in anticipation of all the stir her freshly spanked ass would cause amongst audience and backstage alike. Violet lived for this.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah, watcha gonna do, pussycat?” Adore wondered, cocking eyebrows and a slow side looped grin at Violet, the more confident and assuringly sexual Adore find a crack to slip through. Eyes was caressing the length of Violet’s sultrily presented body, pinning down on Violet’s ass once more. The puff of her ordinary sensual dorky awkwardness escaped back into hiding as quickly as it had tried to push out when Violet explained how to give it to her. Adore was grateful that Violet had the sense and maturity enough to give Adore a hand in a field she had never explored in herself and Adore nodded whilst white teeth grazed her lower lip. Adore figured that the mechanics of a spanking would be pretty easy to get a hang of, it was more the force and pain she was afraid of. She had no clues or experience to draw from with how a spanking would feel or just how far and hard she could take it. At sex Adore had never been the one to let anyone dominate her, nor had she dabbled in this art form nor visited in the BDSM-world, and as a child her mother had found her all too adorable and charming to lay a hand on. 

“Okay, cool,” said Adore, mumbling Violet’s safe word to have it stick to the back of her mind. “Great, thanks. Let’s party!” Adore chuckled, shuffling around a bit more in trying to control the awkwardness that made her body language even more jerky and clumsy. Adore couldn’t help but let a moan slip out through her lips, a mixed reaction to try to ease her mind and body and get her to believe she could do this and deliver what Violet so shamelessly craved and at all the motherfucking teasing words that spilled from Violet’s lush, maddening lips. God, she could listen to Violet talk dirty forever and she once again found herself admiring Violet in her confidence and lack of any shame. Adore was a believer of free love and an avid enthusiast of sex herself, shunning the slut-shaming culture of the society, but Violet took it to a whole different level. It was maddening to her the queen offer her ass up to her all the time, taunting her to own it and mark it for the word to see. 

It was so hot in a way Adore hadn’t experienced before. Adore didn’t know exactly why, if it was all to do with Violet’s charisma and burlesque femme fatale confident demeanour or if it was also due to them having an established relationship, with a friendship that made it all the more erotic to get to share this experience with Violet. Beside her Australian ex, Adore hadn’t slept with people she had some kind of connection with, always having preferred the use ‘em and throw ‘em attitude, causal hook ups and one night stands and the road trade of the night. 

Adore found herself gaining a kind of rhythm to her spanking, daring to go harder and harder step by step, encouraged by Violet’s reactions. Her moaning was pure erotic, and Adore found it maddening to see how that pale ass blossomed to a fine pink under her hand. Adore could feel the heat in her cheeks and neck and she was probably flushing in a matching colour to Violet’s backside, and Adore could feel her cock pressing against the cotton tent of her panties with a wetness of precum leaking revealing how turned on Adore actually was. 

“Yea,” Adore purred when Violet pointed out how she was lucky enough to get her tonight when there was so so many others Violet could pick from. Her pace turned faster and harder spurned by Violet’s dirty mouth, her hand dancing between spanking the maddening perkiness of Violet’s ass and her upper thighs and Adore found herself liking it more than she thought. It was hot having the cool, stoic queen moaning and squirming under her hand, getting reminded that she was just a young bratty queen mingled with the trust Violet seemingly put in her by being comfortable being locked up in a venue’s toilet with her and letting Adore mark her. Adore swallowed, pushing her lips together as a testing hand dared to land even harder on the swell of Violet’s add, trying to leave the mark of her handprint as a branding ownership. “You pretty bratty ass gon’ get fuck’d hard, baby…” Adore breathed, a twang to her words of the ghetto, gang background she came from mingled with her typical California-girl drawl. 

When Violet had decided she was punished enough, Adore was pretty sure it was Violet who had made the decision even if it probably should have been Adore’s calling in her role, but she didn’t care. But when Violet started to straighten out, Adore put a stopping hand at the small of her back as Adore sunk down on her knees in a smooth motion as if she hadn’t done anything else in her life. Adore planted a wet kiss on one pretty flushed warm cheek before sucking hold of the perkiness, sinking her teeth into the flesh to leave a mark. Adore shifted to the other cheek to leave an open mouthed kiss, pushing her face into the globe to leave the imprint of her messed up lipstick on the skin. 

“Oh, thank you,” was the first thing that came to Adore’s mind when Violet complimented her, involuntarily sounding as Tatianna thanking the judges for their feedback. She got app off her knees again, more clumsily than when she had gone done, grabbing hold of Violets hip for support to pull her weight up. She watched Violet admiring her ass and Adore’s handiwork with eyes deep with desire and a half smile warming her flushing face further. “So fucking hot,” Adore couldn’t help but to agree with earnest and passion. Adore breathed open-mouthed and shallow and it was a hot flustered mess that met Violet for a kiss that went over all too quickly. A disappointed whine scratched in her voice, and Adore once again had to acknowledge that she was completely under Violet’s teasing spell. It was with a puppy-like eagerness pushed into Violet’s body when she embraced her, and though Adore felt herself flustered over how completely virginial and awkward she seemed, in her eyes at least, she wouldn’t let that bother her. Violet didn’t seem to mind how cluelessly eager she came across. Adore groaned in Violet’s embrace, her hips rolling in response of her ass getting squashed, her hips grinding into Violet’s hip, her erection dancing at the friction. 

“Oh, I’m a motherfucking messy slut,” Adore breathed against Violet’s neck, needy and wistfully, as if needing to confirm the brand she had put on herself and make Violet believe the truth of it. But then Adore found herself watching Violet prancing away and she could just imagine the wicked, bratty grin of Violet being painted all over her face. Oh, how they’d given both their sisters and audience ample of stuff to kiki over. Adore stayed in the bathroom for a few heartbeats, trying to embrace it all in the confident, sexuality owning way Adore usually portrayed on stage. She was Adore, a motherfucking messy slut, hot and sexy and owning it. 

But if she had had any intention of fixing herself up a bit before being rushed out on stage once more, she had to change her plan. The stage-manager hounded her down as quickly as she stormed out of the bathroom, spine straight and chin in the air, the hair of her wig in a mess, her skin all over hot and blushing, eyes dark in longing, lipstick even more spread out in a whorish way over her lips and face, makeup that had started to melt from the heat of the stage lights mingled with her own flushed state. And when she stood by the entrance waiting to go up on the stage again, Danny could feel how Adore took hold again, stronger and affectionately and Adore had stomped out on the scene in the way only Adore could. The sexual frustration spurred her on even further and though Adore was never shy to show off her body and trust her ass up for all too see, it was with even more wanton and carefreeness Adore did just that tonight. All the thoughts of losing touch and going into the wrong direction was blown out of her mind, and the insecurity of how her body had gone softer and fuller ever since she had competed on the race was wiped away. Though it was I Adore You that was Adore’s last solo for the night she preened on the stage, twisting and popping ass and hips, leaning into the fans, touching hands and stealing kisses, her voice being able to convince even more of the sultry longing and regret of her song. When she began to sing the line of how the lover she had allowed to slip away had moved on, Adore stopped to thrust her hips up into the air, caressing herself from her thigh up to her crotch and grinning “So have I,” playing the erection she still had into her number. She had ended her number crumbled together on the stage floor, panting, before chuckling into the mic and starting to stand. She tripped her way to the end of the stage in that girly fashion of Adore, thanking the audience for the night and touching the hands that was held up to her before skipping off the stage to allow the next queen her spotlight.

It was shocking to see Adore bundle out of the venue to get back to the hotel right after a show. She usually stayed around to celebrate before leaving with Courtney and Willam and Jinkx or what other party animals that were in the touring group to drink her head off and pick up the trade of the night. Now, she was one of the first to leave to get a ride back up to the hotel. She had brushed off all the urging of going out and showy hands of over-touchy fans lounging outside hoping to be the fan to get picked up, Adore being (in)famous for giving some of her fans an extra private aftershow. Adore was shocked herself, more so because she wasn’t even drunk. Adore could hardly remember when she was so sober as she was now, with only having had the beer she had forgotten as soon as Violet’s claws had hooked in her. On her way back to their hotel, Adore tried to talk up her confidence, trying to persuade her not to act like a love sick teen when she went back for more of Violet. Adore was so much more than that awkward clueless Bambi she had felt like back in the bathroom, or at least she liked to think so. She usually didn’t dig herself too deep in what she thought her trade thought of her, but just took the moment for what it was, enjoying the piece of action and not caring what they’d think of her afterwards. But with Violet, it was like Adore wanted to prove herself too much, maybe, to match the poised sexiness with her own sultry passion. 

Adore opened the door to the room she had managed to get messy even though they’d just pulled in during the lunchtime. Clothes, water bottles, sandwich wraps and chips bags, makeup and all of the stuff that was her. Adore had chosen to de-drag back in to hotel since she wasn’t going out after the show, and she willed herself to take it slowly, removing the wig with care, wiping off the makeup with soft tenderness. Adore didn’t know how long Violet would lounge before going to the hotel herself, and Adore would try her best to not be the overexcited puppy coming banging on her door as soon as Violet showed up. So Adore showered, hot and steamy, softening up muscles and chasing forth a healthy pink shine to her pale skin. She moisturised and towel-dried her half long hair before inspecting her body in the bathroom mirror.

Danny was pale, too pale according to his mother, and his nose seemed too clumsy when he didn’t have any makeup. His face looked puffy from the shower, the baby-face more prominent after all the weight he had put on. He was soft and fuller where he before had been skinny and lanky. Hair messy and half long, teasing ears and neck. Tattoos were sprawled all over his body that was shaved all but his pubic hair - tuck and tape seemed to not be on the horizon during this leg of the show, as it was now. Danny pulled his face into a grimace, turning around to look at his ass instead. The only good thing off gaining weight, he thought, was that his ass looked even better than usual. Danny slapped himself on the hip, trying to chase away the thoughts that Violet wouldn’t want him, not when he looked so… ordinary, out of drag, and he pulled in a deep breath for courage. 

He stumbled out of the bathroom, pulling on a pair of grey sweaters, clinging low on his hips, and a baggy white tank top. He slipped on some sneakers so he wouldn’t have to walk barefoot in the corridor. Another deep breath by the door, hand that ran through his damp hair that would curl when dry. And he snatch his key card, showed away in his pant’s pocket, closed the door and strode to room 126.

Danny knocked, hesitantly at first but rapped with more force the second time. “Room service!” He called, in a playful singsong voice. Fuck, he was nervous.

-

If Violet rushed their encounter, it was only because she knew they were coming dangerously close to being caught. Adore might thank her later for it, or not. It didn’t matter. Violet could sense that Adore was out of her depth in the kind of sex Violet loved most. She didn’t mind that Adore needed some coaching, she was eager and she wanted so much to please Violet and Violet loved it.

Violet gave Adore one longing backwards glance before leaving for the dressing room. Violet had no shame in getting her pleasure, but she was a professional and she was going to present that perfect polished image of Violet Chachki onstage no matter what.

Violet got ready, listening to the familiar sounds of her sisters doing the same thing she was doing. Discreetly, Violet removed the incriminating shade of Adore’s lipstick from her skin, but did nothing to cover the marks she’d left.

It wasn’t until sometime later, when Jinkx’s distinctive voice sounded from across the room that anyone noticed at all that there was anything different about Violet Chachki at all.

“Violet! Your ass!”

The surprise in Jinkx’s tone brought a grin to Violet’s face. “It’s perfect. I know. Thanks sis.” She went back to getting ready.

The other girls laughed at Violet’s joke. Finally, they get me, Violet thought. But of course they weren’t going to leave it at that.

Detox came over to where Violet stood. “Someone gave Bettie a spank…” Detox caressed Violet’s inflamed ass, knowing just the right amount of pressure to put on Violet’s tender skin. Violet couldn’t help the soft sound she made at Detox’s touch but she continued to perfect her look.

Violet was aware of Bob and Raja looking on, perhaps a little jealously. Violet smirked. “Bettie always needs a spank. And she always gets what she wants.”

“But who was it that gave Bettie what she deserved?” Bob asked from her makeup station.

Violet smiled cryptically. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Try as they might, her sisters wouldn’t hear it from Violet.

-

Violet basked in the stares during the finale. Except for Michelle’s. Michelle’s judgmental gaze Violet avoided as best she could. But those of the fans? Violet lived for them. Gasps, smirks, and pointing. Violet knew her pink and bruised ass would be all over Reddit with a list of possible suspects within moments of this performance ending.

All her sisters seemed to be taking liberties with her tonight but Violet didn’t mind. During the finale Detox had stolen a spank, so doubtlessly she’d be the top of the list of suspects. Raja circled Violet hungrily, and Bob didn’t let the audience forget she still wanted to top Violet Chachki (one day, she’d told her). Jinkx gave Violet an obvious once over, and Violet shook her cakes for her fellow winner’s viewing pleasure. Even Ginger gave her a little rough pat on the rear and Violet couldn’t help but giggle and grin. She was having fun fueling the fires. She wondered though if it crossed anyone’s mind that it was Adore Delano who’d gotten to spank Violet Chachki.

Regardless, Violet ducked out as soon as she was able, only untucking and then rushing back to her room to dedrag and prep. She hoped Adore had the sense to stay for a while and be her usual self and give Violet time to become Jason again. Probably not though, given how eager Adore had been to get her hands on Violet. At least Jason was already completely shaved.

Jason dried off and put on a jock that made his dick and ass look especially tempting. He put on a long floral silk robe that he didn’t close and then threw away the remains of his enema kit. This hotel had a low lighting option that gave Jason the feel of candlelight without the risk of fire. He made sure that everything was ready for Adore’s arrival.

Jason couldn’t wait. It was a known fact that Adore slept with her fans. But not many people seemed to know that Violet Chachki was a fan of Adore’s. Violet loved her genderfluid, fuck-you attitude. She was goofy and soft and sweet. But also filthy and hot and horny and Violet loved it. Adore was such a rare and beautiful person. She made friends so easily and Violet, in some ways, was a little jealous of that.

Violet was always just a little too sassy, a little too bitchy, and little self-assured to be liked by a lot of people. Violet never let it really bother her but she knew it was always something to work on.

A soft knock followed by a loud one startled Jason from his state of contemplation. He snickered at Danny’s call.

Jason opened the door and leaned on the frame invitingly, letting Danny take in the sight of Jason’s body.

“My, my. This is the best room service I’ve gotten all tour.” Jason grinned. “Come in.”

Jason wondered if Danny would want to talk first, watch a movie to get in the mood, or just get right to it.

“So, gorgeous, what should we do? I’ve got all the supplies in those drawers for whenever we need them. No rush. We could order some actual room service champagne or whatever, or some pay-per-view if you want.” Jason grinned. “Or you can just push me onto the bed and have your wicked way with me.” He waggled his brows. “I did say I would do anything you wanted.”

Jason opened the middle of his bedside drawers. “Top is lube and condoms. I just got tested and I’m clean if you know you’re clean too and you do want to bareback me, you can. This one,” he indicated the open drawer. “Some lighter bondage and toys if you want to experiment. Bottom drawer is more hardcore things. We can work our way up to those if you want. You do have tonight. Tomorrow too if you want…”

Jason smiled. “So… how do you want me?”


	5. Chapter 5

When they were all to be present on stage for the finale to thank their fans Adore trailed Jinkx as a love-sick puppy, huddling up to the older queen with her arm slung around her hips. As much as Adore despised the weight she had put on due to the munchies and the chaos of touring and feeding habits as much did Adore love the fullness that had graced Jinkx. Adore loved how snuggly Jinkx had become with her maturing. Jinkx didn’t object, as usual, of having Adore trying to crawl into her skin, all too used to Adore’s strong need of physical contact and reassurance. Whilst holding on to Jinkx, Adore continued to play off as she did, jumping up and down with an energy that never did seem to stop existing, kissing the redheaded winner in a stunt that had become to be habitual. As much as Adore’s seeking out Jinkx’s comforts and hugs were genuine as much was it this night a way of not being all over Violet instead. She hadn’t been as publicly affectionate to Violet on stage as she had with Jinkx and in an instance of thinking clearly Adore figured it would be too suspicious if she showed just how head over heels she was over Violet at this moment. 

When the audience caught eye of Violet’s blossoming backside, Adore had leaned sideways, clinging even more to Jinkx to support her position, to peer at what seemed to cause the fans such joy. Adore had pulled her face of pure shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, when she saw in what state Violet had found herself in. Adore took up her jumping, a wide grin plastered over her face, hollering at Detox’s pointed slap before Adore hunched down to burrow her head against Jinkx’s neck in a fit of laughter. it was… exciting, the way them all reacted to Violet’s little punishment, from the audience’s wild appreciation and the tissle and tassle that’d follow to the other queens reactions, to think that Adore had painted that bottom. Adore briefly wondered how many would actually think it had been Adore’s doing rather than all the others that all seemed more the plausible cause. But then all their sisters started to act on Violet’s spanking; Detox, that had already claimed that ass - Adore’s ass, dammit - To Raja’s predatory circling, Jinkx’s ogling, Bob repeating her line of her wish to top Violet and Ginger’s slap. The huff that puffed through Adore - she would allow herself to be jealous just this night if nothing else, as Violet was hers until they had to leave the hotel to get back on the bus again — was remasked into a pout of pity for Violet and her soar backside. Adore teared herself away from Jinkx’s warm, cosy side to skip over to Violet, throwing her arms around the taller queen in an Adore-hug-attack, going up on tiptoes to peck a kiss on her cheek. She patted Violet gently on her hip, all the movements in a nature of the second youngest child comforting the youngest of a bunch of siblings, who had gotten punished. Hoping that it would be enough so she didn’t stand out as the only one that didn’t act on the fact that Violet had been spanked by some mysterious person backstage Adore skipped back to her place at Jinkx’s side, linking her fingers with the older queen to bow for the fans. Adore hoped that her interaction with Violet would be enough as not to as easily pinpoint her as the painter of her red cheeks. Violet had seemed to want to keep it hidden, Adore hadn’t missed that her lip print had been rubbed away. 

Adore hadn’t had the same sense of logic to figure out it would have been less suspicious if she hung around to goof around some before heading back to the hotel. She hoped that people thought she had gained some kind of sense to have figured out that she needed a night of no partying and plenty of rest. Adore knew she wouldn’t have been able to fully be herself if she had stayed around. Her mind was too focused and busy imagining what would happen once they where back at Violet’s room to be able to concentrate on something else. Adore was all too aware that her mind was a singular being that could only focus on one thing at the time or she’d risk going crazy and mess shit up. It felt safer to play on her newfound smartness of getting sleep when they didn’t have to travel the coming day but could sleep in.

But there Danny found himself, at last, teeth worrying his underlip as he waited for Violet to open the door. And the moment they did, Danny’s gaze travelled the length of Jason’s body. Fuck was Jason stunning, in and out of drag. Danny couldn’t still understand why such a beautiful creature would choose to spend their night with someone like him. 

“Mija, of course, I’m the coolest puta with the most awesomest pito after all, yo, ‘course I’m the fuckin’ best room service, girl.” Danny popped his tongue a lá Alyssa, the unmistakeingly dialect of his hometown cholas nasaling his voice as he comforted himself with a blanket of humour whilst stepping inside the room. “Glad to see Michelle’s glares haven’t turned you into stone.” Danny looked around the room, a mirror image of his own minus the mess that happened wherever he stayed.” Vies, you’ve actually unpacked?” Danny could help asking in surprise, directing a look of bewilderment as if Jason had proved to be an alien with the strangest customs. 

And all the hope he had tried to fill himself with that he would feel much more at ease once they were up in a room, in a more neutral environment pored out of Danny as quickly as Jason had closed the door behind them. It wasn’t a bad kind of unease. It was strange but intriguing and a bit confusing. Danny was used to have all the reigns in his private after-shows and in full control of the situation. But here now with Jason, he felt like the expectant nervous fan that got to go to bed with their idol. Not only that, but as much as Jason reminded him that whatever they did was up to Danny, it still felt like it was Jason that was in the true control, in the end. And that didn’t bother him either, it was more confusing, yet, he looked forward to all this like he hadn’t done anything before, it felt like. 

Danny kicked off his shoes before walking up to Jason by the drawer, nodding at Jason’s directions and peering down the drawer they had pulled open. “I’m clean too,” Danny confirmed, eyeing the toys and tools of Violet and Danny couldn’t help but let a smile bloom as he felt his inside starting to bubble with laughter. There was a glimmer of tender softness in the green eyes that he directed up to Jason. “You actually take all this shit with you on tour?” Despite his use of profanity there was a lack of judging in Danny’s question. It was more of a soft wonder and admiration over Jason staying true to himself and his needs, no matter if they were on tour and no matter if their luggage would be searched through or not. Danny reached out to caress the arm closest to him before moving closer to Jason, stretching his arms up to let them circle around Jason’s neck. A string of soft touches of his lips across Jason’s jawline followed as he pulled Jason tighter into the embrace. “You’re so fucking cute, you don’t even know. “Danny murmured, chuckling as he couldn’t hold in the laughter any longer. Danny burrowed his head down against Jason’s collarbone as he tried to hold back a wave of laughter, only letting little mewing gasps be sounded, knowing that if he gave in it would take a while for Danny to rein himself back into sanity. 

It was a laughter taunted forth by Jason’s drawer of naughtiness, but the cause was more of his nervous, excited energy than anything else.” So fucking hot and cute,” Danny mumbled again against the collarbone, trying to anchor himself down by remembering how completely turned on he had been not so long ago by this majestic person in his arms. Danny drew a shaky breath and pushed his lips together in a face of seriousness and he took a step back so he could face Jason, the after dusts of a smile still softening up his face. “Look,” said Danny, wetting his lips as he looked up through long eyelashes and he reached out to take hold of Jason’s arms, thumbs caressing his skin idly. “I really liked how… helpful you were back there. Like, you made everything seem normal and easy and didn’t make me feel like a fucked up fool when I didn’t turn out to be such a dirty slut. It made me feel safe, you know, and I just wanted you to know that it was cute of you so thank you.” A tint of shyness graced Danny’s neck by the raw gratefulness in his eyes. Even if Jason didn’t think the way he handled their bathroom encounter was of such important, Danny had appreciated his casualness when tutoring him on what to do and even if this thing between them only occurred during their layover, it would make Danny feel less wary in the future if he wanted to find out more of the world Violet associated in. 

Danny let go of Jason when he felt the pinching of vulnerability become too strong. Danny and Adore was never those to shy away from expressing their emotions, they’re were both open books to be read, and easily at that. But even though Danny had no problem showing his sadness or happiness or nervousness or what have you, expressing vulnerability and gratefulness was in a completely different league. Danny was intimated by vulnerability and what could come out of it. He had learned ever since he was a bullied little boy to have a strong wall around his innermost, and various happenings all through his life had just made that wall harder and harder to the point that he had a phobia of commitment and true closeness. Danny had made his way to the room telephone, ready to order up whatever they decided on. 

“You wanted champagne, my darling?” Danny asked, the high fancy tones of upperclass British flavouring his words, the aftermath of goofiness to distance himself from the words of thanks just earlier.” You’re such a diva.“ Danny grinned, amused that the first thought Jason had of ordering up was champagne. Danny would’ve suggested shots of tequila and some vodka, but then Danny had never learned to appreciate the finer drinks of life.” Anything else?” He asked, as he pressed the telephone to his ear, dialling the number to put down their requests. 

Jason had once again reminded him that this was his night, questioning him on how he wanted them. Danny wasn’t so sure how to set up their encounter. Had he dragged with Jinkx instead of Violet they’d just crawl into bed, pass some blunts between them, bickering on wether to watch a horror movie as Danny wanted or a musical or Golden Hollywood flick as requested by Jinkxs, and their night would either end up with them jumping around the bed, singing and acting out an improvised musical of their making before passing out dead or end up their antics with a more adult oriented show. Had it been a trade Danny would’ve just gone down to business, as that was the whole point. But neither of those options felt suitable for Violet. Danny couldn’t help but to be influenced by their old school poise and to think they deserved a fancy wine and dine before moving the night to the bed. But Danny knew that they were just Jason as well, a young person like himself that Netflixed and chilled and was a child of the internet. 

“What’s in the bottom drawer?” Danny asked, curious to learn more of Violet’s passion, redirecting Jason’s question of what Danny wanted of him with a question of his own.”Is all this stuff,“Danny waved his arm towards Jason and the drawer ”that’ve made you so fucking… badass? I mean, like, you must have some huge balls man, being able to take all this. How do you fucking trust another so much that you’re so comfortable letting them have their way with you? I mean, like, what if it’s a fucking monster that ties you up, you know? You’re fucked.” The string of questions following his wondering about the drawer wasn’t something that Danny had planned to ask. But he was genuinely curious how Jason managed to do all this stuff with the trust that the other person would be human and not truly harm them. It was baffling. And, in some way, Danny maybe even envied Jason that ability to let their lust and pleasure fuel their trust so they could have the fun that they wanted. And he was equally curious to get to learn about Jason, underneath all their own masks and walls - a wish unlevelled as Danny held on to his own defences as much as the poised cool Jason did.

He stood in front of Jason once more, easing into an embrace as he circled his arms around Jason’s waist. He let his hands map the valleys of spine, shoulder blades and muscles and the planes of smooth skin through the thin fabric of their robe, tiptoeing to arch in want to claim the sultry lips of Jason. Danny set the tone of soft, teasing pecks to just enjoy how soft and silken their lips felt against his own, his hand hungry to feel every inch of Jason’s back. 

“I don’t know,” Danny confessed at last, revealing that he had no plan on how he wanted Jason. He nibbled his way across the line of Jason’s jaw again, nuzzling nearer to one shell of an ear. “I want to please you. I want to keep you cumming all through the night til’ you can’t stand it anymore,” Danny whispered when he had reached his goal of Jason’s ear, hot breath teasing their skin. Though Danny had felt awkward talking dirty to Jason in the heat of the moment, he found that voicing his wishes now far easier. “I want to eat your ass, I want to fuck your ass, I want to hear your voice.” He nibbled at Jason’s ear, lips and teeth grazing gently against the skin.” I want to… experience what a night with Violet Chachki means. It was fucking hot, spanking you, I swear I’ve could just exploded if we kept going. I want to, I don’t know, learn more? Get more? I want to get so fucking horny so I don’t know what to do. Seduce me? I’ll do whatever you want. I think.” Danny added with a light chuckle. His words wasn’t delivered with the same confident fuck-you passionated way like Adore would’ve, but it was as equally needy as Adore had been back at the venue, but with that added touch of Danny. 

As his hands found their way to admire the plain of Jason’s chest Danny claimed Jason’s lips again with a flare of the beginnings of flowing passion. He increased the pressure with his speed, biting down on Jason’s bottom lip, sucking and nibbling the maddening luscious lip. A sigh through his nose when he let go to angle his face to better be able to go deeper as Danny’s tongue left his own mouth, licking Jason’s bitten lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

-

Jason’s eyes sparkled with mischief as Danny entered the room. “Like I actually care what Michelle thinks of me.” He snorted. “And of course I did. It makes it feel a little more cozy. Don’t you get a little tired of being on the road all the time, and living out of a suitcase? Whenever we have a day off, I unpack. It makes it feel a little more like home.”

“And did you honestly expect me not to have toys? Who do you take me for?” Jason grinned. “You should see my collection back home…” Back in New York Jason had a whole closet for sex toys. “You can never have enough, or at least. I can’t get enough.” Jason grinned. “I’m a pretty insatiable slut. I like to be teased and edged and spanked and stuffed full. Suck on my neck and I’m yours.” Jason’s eyes twinkled.

“So you do want to bareback me?” It was definitely more intimate, and Jason tried to keep his tone neutral. More risky of course, but it was Adore, Danny, one of Jason’s friends and coworkers. Neither of them wanted to put the other at risk, Jason was sure. He could trust Danny’s word. It was definitely hotter to him, imagining Danny barebacking him. Usually he was so safe about it. But again, it was Danny. The thought of Danny filling him with his seed appealed to something deep and primal in Jason. He wanted to be marked, inside and out, as belonging to Danny. It kinda scared Jason just how dirty he wanted to get with Danny.

“You think I’m cute? Just because I bring my own sex toys?” Jason’s lip quirked. “And damn right I’m hot. And I just want to make sure the tools are available to get what I need. There’s no shame in making sure you’re taken care of. Besides, now you’ve got plenty of things to tease me with…”

“Hey, it’s no big deal. I’m happy to teach when needed. It makes it easier for us both, don’t you think? I want you to feel safe. I want to feel safe. It works out.” Jason relaxed into Danny’s embrace. He loved how nice it was to hug Danny, that legendary hog body was just so soft in comparison with Jason’s lean frame. Danny’s hands ran over his spine, his body and Jason smiled softly, content to let Danny explore.

“Champagne. And a bowl of strawberries and cream don’t you think? I’ll even let you eat them off of me…” Jason turned and presented his ass. “Or you could punish this bratty, diva ass some more. I love a sore, spanked, fucked out ass. I like to feel like I’ve been put to good use. I love a little gape and some bruises. You’ve got everything you need to utterly own me right here.”

“The bottom drawer?” Jason smirked. “See for yourself.” Complex harnesses that would turn Jason into a sex doll, unusual toys and vibrators, nipple clamps, and a riding crop waited in the bottom drawer, as well as some other fun things. Jason would gauge how much Danny wanted to play. He wouldn’t be disappointed at all if he just stuck to the middle drawer with its cuffs and ballgags and realistic dildos, buttplugs and prostate vibes. Jason hoped Danny would tie him hand and foot and maybe even gag him, leaving him helpless as he got his ass eaten, spanked and fucked. Jason wanted to feel utterly owned.

“I’m badass because I believe in myself and I don’t take shit from anyone. It took some time, but I know who I am now and I don’t let anyone tell me who I’m supposed to be or what I’m supposed to do.” Jason adopted a more submissive pose. “If I do let anyone tell me what to do, well, I have my reasons… But I’m the one who chose to play the game. And I can end it if I chose to.”

“You learn a lot about people. But sometimes monsters look like people. Believe me, I don’t let just anyone tie me up and bareback me,” like I’m letting you, he didn’t say, “because that’s just stupid. You have to feel it out. Get to know them for a while first before you agree to anything like this with someone else.”

“I guess what I’m trying to say, is that I trust you. I trust that you’ll do your best and that you won’t intentionally really hurt me. Things happen. It’s part of it. But I trust that you won’t leave me in a bad situation. Because the best part of rough sex, it’s the aftercare. The cuddling and kissing. The sweetness to balance out the roughness. It’s nice.”

“And that sounds pretty good to me… a night with Violet Chachki…” Jason thought about it. “Hmm… you could always spank me again. Detox was the last person to lay a hand on this ass. And plenty of the other girls touched what was yours… And you were all snuggled up with Jinkx… You could edge me, tease me until I beg for mercy. Remind me that my body belongs to you now. That my pleasure and pain are yours to administer. You own me. Not them. I was not to allow them to touch me. I think I deserve a punishment.” Jason looked over at Danny. “Tell me about your hottest sex fantasy. I don’t judge. What have you always wanted to try?”

“I mean, I want you to eat my ass and punish me, tie me up and fuck me. I want to feel like your fantasy. Be as rough with me as you want. Throw me to the bed, pin me down, ram your cock into my ass. Fuck me, make me beg, tie me to the bed and fuck me again tomorrow morning. Make me choke on your cock. Make me scream for you. Pull my hair. Call me names. Use me however you want. Come in my ass and mark it as yours. I just want to feel like I’m yours. Kiss me like you’ve been waiting to do. I don’t want to overwhelm you. Whatever we do, I want to make your fantasy come true.” Jason leaned in as Danny kissed him.

Kissing Danny just felt so right. Jason kissed back just as intently, but he still wanted Danny to set the pace. He opened his mouth to accept Danny’s advances, letting him have full access. Jason held nothing back and gave himself over to Danny. Jason found himself smiling as they gently ended their kiss.

“You’re wearing entirely too many clothes…”

-

“’course you don’t, you’re the ice queen.” Danny rolled his eyes. “You don’t care so much that your bratty little ass declared that you hate her after one little critique.” There was a huff in his voice as he left his shoes where he had stepped out of them. Perhaps it was just envy that Jason always seemed unable to shatter and get hurt by critique, a foreign concept for Danny himself. Danny still felt like that little drag queen that cinched her waist when Michelle had critiqued his body enough, that tried his best to make his dresses look good enough so Michelle wouldn’t pick on that they’re were all too short. He had taken the comments that his clothes looked of the rack and store-bought, that he relied only on his charm which was the only thing that had taken him far enough, he had taken their critique of not pulling off the makeover, with a flippancy that finally broke in the untucked lounge one session, his doubts of his belonging in the game finally so overwhelming he couldn’t help but to cry over it. It was silly, though, Danny should be used to always be scrutinised and critiqued, he’d been picked on since he was a little kid, after all, but it always broke him, eventually. And he still tried to win Michelle over on to approve of Adore’s aesthetic and mission, and it hurt him every time she seemed to disapprove of his unclenched waist or untucked crotch or his messy style and too ordinary girl style. Danny’d do anything to have the confidence of Jason. 

“Oh, you know me, I’m just a lazy bitch that shoulda be murdered and all,” Danny said with a shrug of his shoulders and a wide smile. People had thought him overreacting and silly when he had taken Raven’s and Raja’s comments on their Ruview of Adore badly. But it was so fucking frustrating that even otherwise open-minded and experienced queens thrashed him for the way he wanted to dress. He was tired of always having to defend himself, he was tired of people thinking he was lazy, she wasn’t, thank you very much. Danny put his heart into everything he did, from his performances, meet and greets, his recordings and his style. And it fucking hurt that it wasn’t recognised because he liked t-shirts and fish-nets and not-overly-done-wigs. And as much as he had that fuck off attitude and declared that he couldn’t give a fuck, he was just a human. Danny would never care enough to change his style, but it could still hurt, nonetheless.” I get whatcha mean,” said Danny with a sigh and a soft smile. Jason had nothing to do with his personal drama and silliness, and fuck it, Danny wouldn’t ruin this movement because he was a sensitive stupid Nancy.” I just hate packing. I just think that having to repack all the time makes it feel even more like it’s just another hotel room and not home, if that makes sense. I guess I don’t want it too homely either, like, it would only make me homesick and shit.” 

“Is that an invitation?” Danny grinned, green eyes twinkling as if he was a child that had been asked by his very first time to come over for a sleepover, with that touch of a child not fully believing that the invitation was genuine.” I’ve never been to yours, that’d be cool! I love New York! They have fatass pizzas and I’ve always wanted to go in the winter and skate in that park. And we could whore and party all night long.” Danny shuffled on the door, moving his body in a faux-awkward little dance. “Hey, I never asked, “Danny said, stopping his movement to look back at Jason with a loop-sided grin. “Did you have fun playing me? Personally, I think you did the best, I’m just so fucking cool.” Another laugh but Danny eyed Jason with more purpose as he let Jason’s dirty talk register in his brain. Had it been anyone else Danny would have just found it cringe and awkward, but Jason made it all feel so hot, and that he spoke of his lusts with such frankness and lack of shame made it even hotter still. Danny couldn’t help but to snuggle up to Jason, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing and hearing that sexy voice up close, the body heat through his thin robe. 

“Yeah, yeah, I do want to bareback you.” Honestly, Danny had been set on using condoms. He always kicked out those trades that wouldn’t agree to get sucked off with a condom or fucked with one but Danny wouldn’t allow anyone to fuck him over and give him shit that would fuck him up, for life if he was unlucky. It was probably the only health regime Danny held on to the strongest. He didn’t care how alcohol could destroy his health, he didn’t care how being drunk or high could put him in dangerous situations, he didn’t care what his munchies and junk food binging made to his health, other than that he distressed himself over his hog body. Sure he was a messy slut, but he wouldn’t compromise on protection. That Jason even suggested it and trusted him enough to take his word of being clean and to enjoy his body without a condom, it was hot. It was hot and mind-blowing and Danny knew that he probably still should insist on them using protection but it was something feral, something so animalistic trustingly with how Jason would accept him bare.” Promise I’m clean. Got tested before we set off and I’ve haven’t had unprotected sex on the road,” Danny reassured Jason’s trust, squeezing his arms tighter around him. 

“Fuck yeah, it’s cute as fuck,” Danny insisted through his pressed down chuckles, shifting from leaning against Jason’s shoulder to nuzzle against his neck again, drawing in a breath of his scent, humming in agreement to what Jason said. His fingers traced the shell of Jason’s ear, tickling down his neck before wandering up again, mapping out the corner of a mouth, the softness of a cheek before trailing a bit of hairline. Danny was still quite stunned that he would have all night and all of tomorrow to explore Jason.“ That’s what I like, that you’re so unashamed and look after yourself. That’s good and fucking cool.” Danny nibbled at the skin of Jason’s neck, lips curling at the mention of his many options of toys to use on Jason. “Looking forward to it,” he murmured with a kiss on his jawline.

Danny could feel himself relaxing further into the embrace, both stunned that someone so young could be so fucking sensible and mature and relieved hearing Jason’s confirmation of wanting to ensure both of their security. Danny still had to untangle himself from their hug, even though Jason had met Danny’s gratitude with a maturity that made Danny week in the knees, Danny still felt a bit silly that he had started to feel so at ease to start to open up like that, even if it was an almost nonexistent crack in dense walls. But he couldn’t help but to give Jason another eyeing, green eyes wide in admiring searching, as if the sketch of Jason in his mind started to reshape into the beginning of a proper, full water colour painting. Though Jason wasn’t a stranger to him, Danny considered him a friend even if Jason maybe didn’t return that labelling, but there was always something more to Jason, teasing and alluring Danny, playing on his natural curiosity and wish to get to learn people’s life stories and true selfs. 

“Are you trying to spoil me?” Danny joked when he finished putting down the order and put the phone back down in its cradle.”Champagne and strawberries and cream, this is the fanciest hook up I’ve had.” Danny laughed, chasing away the dark shadows of how pathetic that sounded. He was used to shots and beer and drunk sex in sterile hotel rooms or messy flats. He was used to hookups meant to only still an itch, cold and to the point. He was used to weird guys bringing him out for dinner and the cinema only for him having to end up paying for it all even though the guy had insisted he had the money, evening pulling him to the bank to withdraw the cash, but then refusing to spend it on him. Not that Danny cared per se, he loved paying for his date, but he hated cheap fucks that tricked. He was just to guys never saying anything on their dates, waiting only for what to come after. Danny couldn’t honestly even remember Kristian wanting them to have something so simple but sweetly loving and romantic as some champagne and strawberries. But champagne and fruit fitted well into Jason’s persona and though it had tugged on something within him and the sweet innocence of it all, Danny wouldn’t overplay the order. 

Jason’s smirk at Danny’s curiosity over the bottom drawer jolted Danny to move from the telephone to get back to the drawer, crouching down to pull the drawer out, glancing up at Jason as he did so before looking down to see what he would find. Teeth had unknowingly sunken down into his lip as he eyed the harness’ he wouldn’t know what to do with and he leaned further down to better eye the vibrators that had been deemed advantaged enough not to be with their friends in the middle drawer. Fingers twirled the chain of the nipple clamps before reaching for the riding crop. He picked it up, wanting to feel how it felt in his hand, waving it ever so softly in the air to see how the crop would move. Danny glanced up at Jason once more, green eyes full of wonder and fascination. “That must hurt like a bitch,” Danny commented putting it back down. Sure, Danny had known Jason fancied this, and had experienced it when he got to warm up his ass and sure Danny had looked at some hardcore porn now and then, but to really see it, to really feel a crop in his hand and see the harnesses that would do stuff he couldn’t grasp and the nipple clamps, it was completely different. A wave of admiration shook Danny as he started to comprehend just how fucking badass and strong Jason was, being able to handle all the pain and trusting his partners not to harm him for real. And he couldn’t help but to feel flattered that Jason chose to share his world with him, allowing him to see his treasure of toys and to mark him as he had. Perhaps Jason did stuff like that with every trade and partner Jason picked up and this was just another round of causal sex for Jason, but Danny couldn’t help but to feel a bit in awe nonetheless. He wasn’t so sure if he would have dared to be so frank with his own kink, if he had one, with anybody, specially not on their first time together, no matter if they were friends or not. 

Danny listened to Jason in somber silence, revelling in how Jason answered his wonderings in open frankness. He remained on his haunches, on arm resting against the pulled out drawer as he looked up to Jason, eyes big in his typical way of puppy like innocent trust with darkening splashes of appreciative seriousness. He nodded to Jason when he spoke of finding confidence and accepting being who he was and that he could end his play of submission if he wanted to. Danny’s inquires hadn’t been meant as such to probe into Jason’s being and get to understand his mechanics, but Danny took his answers with an appreciation that Jason gave him a peek into his reasonings and thinking. He was grateful of Jason’s acceptance, found it heart clenching in a way that Jason took his musings seriously and that he answered it as such. Danny wasn’t so sure he was earning of Jason’s trickling of truths and mind, but he felt comforted to know that Jason took care of himself, screening his partners before he’d let them do anything that put him in a vulnerable position. Danny pushed himself up to a standing position again, unsure how to respond. He just looked up at the taller queen, bowing his gaze and neck when Jason told him that he trusted Danny. It almost overwhelmed him, that innocent yet tremendous act of putting your trust in another person, and Danny could feel his belly twist in a bundle of nerves and humbleness. Just because they were friends and lived together for weeks and months on end in a tour bus, just because they were sisters and just because Violet in the heat of the moment had allowed Adore to spank her didn’t mean that Jason would have so much trust in Danny to allow him to take things even further if he wanted to. It was scary, nerve wrenching and heart tugging, humbling, to hear that Jason trusted him with his body and life, putting trust in that Danny wouldn’t do anything to hurt him outside the boundaries of roleplaying. 

“I’d never hurt you,” Danny whispered, with a voice stolen momentarily by his soul that was all too knowing and experienced in how one could hurt and be destroyed by being hurt and broken by people you trusted and loved. “That I promise you, Jason. Crown, yeah?” Danny smiled, his thumbs having reached out to caress Jason’s cheeks and eyebrows, and it took every last will and stubbornness of him not to move away, not to let the fear that sped up his heart by this moment break him away from this night of experiences. Danny arched up on his toes once more, tugging Jason gently by his neck to come meet him, so he could leave a kiss on the tip of his nose before pressing soft lips against another pair of soft lips. Danny’s body was tense with admiration and fear and nerves, with a rawness and a momentarily softened heart by Jason’s way of treating him that he really didn’t know what to do and that made Danny starting to consider if Jason really was some kind of witch. It felt like Danny had been floored in a way Kristian hadn’t managed, and it was so silly of Danny to feel like that because he couldn’t judge a stable relationship to a night of friendly fun. 

“Jealous of little Jinxie?” Danny teased with a smugness to his face, letting Jason’s words wash over him and carry him back to the whole purpose of them being here together in Violet’s room. Danny eagerly ate down the words reminding him that Jason’s body was his and his only to touch and that Jason had done wrong to let their other sisters touch what wasn’t Jason’s to allow.” Perhaps you’re right,” Danny purred slowly, trying to find his way back to their play night of fun and nothing else. His curious hands that had roamed over Jason’s slim chest sneaked back around to cup Jason’s perky ass, thoughtfully hugging his cheeks. A sketch of a blush crept up over his face from his neck and out to his ears when Jason wanted to find out about his fantasies. He had parted his lips to answer back with a joke before he stopped himself to really consider the question, in respect of wanting to pay back for Jason answering his question with a mature seriousness. Danny’s body shifted in a bolt of shyness. As much sex as he surrounded himself with, he wasn’t used to all this. He wasn’t used to explore his needs and wants and desires beyond just plain fucking and throwing them out. He wasn’t used to someone actually seemingly to want to know and to want to really please him.” I don’t know,” Danny began clumsily, trying to coax forth his fantasies and shape them into words. His hands were still on Jason’s backside, caressing now, but he had once again hidden his face in the crook of Jason’s shoulder and neck, shying away from topics that concerned him and his wants and the vulnerability that threatened to rip open his sewn together soul. “Maybe like, it’s always kind of hot picturing yourself with a bunch of hot dudes in your school’s locker room right? I have that idea, for my new stuff in the future, to play with that.”

Danny quieted down, but Jason’s streaming words of what he’d like Danny to do to him caressed Danny, and maybe even if he couldn’t particularly express that he found that domination play with Jason sounded so hot and right, it resonated with him. He could feel the thrill of excitement every time Jason expressed his wishes for Danny to use him as he wanted, to fuck him and bind him and make him beg, choke on his cock and be denied his orgasm until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Danny had never known that he somewhere deep down could be turned on by something like that was so kinky and unknown in his mind, but his whole body and soul screamed for lust and desire to experience that with Jason. “Yes, yes, yeah”, Danny muttered in response the seconds before he claimed Jason’s lips, and he could feel the beginning of that melting down and being completely under Jason’s spell as he had been in the bathroom earlier. The jolt of excitement made him push harder against Jason’s taller frame and his tongue to explore and battle Jason’s with a newfound electric energy. It still wasn’t frantic or in the heights of madness, there was still a soft slowness to his pace of kissing that had turned up a pace. 

“Have I?” said Danny in faux innocence when they separated, pulling a gulp of air down his throat. He stepped back to look down on himself, quietly wondering why he hadn’t tried to look a bit better than throwing on some sweaters and a tank top when Jason at least had pulled on something sexy and light. “It is a little more than usual, huh?” He grinned, turning his head towards the door when a knock sounded in the air. 

“I’ll get it!” Danny offered, shuffling away to the door, thankful for a split moment to try to collect himself and get as cool and manly and dominating as Jason earned and as Danny wanted to give him. He pulled the door open for the lad delivering their order, helping to pull in the dumb waiter with their iced bucket of champagne and generous bowl of strawberries and whipped cream and two champagne glasses. 

“Thanks, thanks, thanks,” Danny smiled at the staff, digging in his pocket to search for some bills to tip the boy with. “Er, could you…” Danny looked over at Jason, nodding towards their waiter when his pockets proved money free. “I’ll have them put this stuff on my bill,” he said as he reached for a strawberry to pop in his mouth, never being the one that could not stop himself for munching on whatever was present. Chewing, he grabbed hold of the two bowls to carry them to the closest bedside table, grabbing a strawberry when he made his way back to the bucket of ice and flask of champagne and Jason. He stretched his arm out to offer the berry to Jason. “It’s really good, they actually taste something,” Danny smiled, nudging the strawberry against Jason’s lips.”Would you open the champagne?” Danny suspected that Jason was both stronger than him and had more experiences popping fancy bottles than he did, so it was safer to just leave it to Jason to get them something to drink. 

“And I’ll just drop my clothes..” Danny curled his lips into a playful grin but he couldn’t remember the last time he was actually nervous to be naked around someone. He usually had no problems with it, despite his hog body that he hated, as he couldn’t care less what some random dude thought of him and on stage Adore loved to shed her clothes and bask in the attention. But Jason made him feel so vulnerable in a new way, and inexperienced in a thrilling yet nervous way. Danny pulled at one shoulder strap to pull the tank top off, exposing his hog body of softness and pale skin, shoulders sprinkled with freckles and arms and neck painted with tattoos. Next he hooked his thumbs into the waistline of his pants, shuffling the last piece of clothing and stepping out of them, his feet kicking his clothes away. His thighs had a fullness to them, hip bones gently protruding in the mass of soft body. Though his legs and arms were shaved Danny had kept his pubic hair with a gentle trim that underlined the messy carelessness he was after. 

“Like my body?” Danny echoed his impersonation of Anna Nicole during his game of Snatch as he turned around to give Jason a view of his own round, spankable ass before facing him again, his hands trailing up his own sides before crossing across his chest, trying to find somewhere to store his arms before he just let them drop by his sides again. Swallowing any other comments that he could spill to joke about his appearance, Danny walked to Jason’s bed instead, sitting down on the edge of the bed, eyes roaming over Jason’s body. 

“So, my little slut,” Danny began saying, licking his lips, pushing himself back into the game to distance himself from his insecurity of his looks. He hadn’t decided yet how to play out everything, but he’d let it go with the flow, and somewhere in there they should be able to incorporate the champagne and the foodstuff. “Will the drink go bad if we don’t drink it right away?” He asked, breaking again the character he would try on, leaning on Jason’s knowledge of champagne that he didn’t have himself. He also sent a silent thanks to whoever had gifted him with the ability to act as he carried on: “If not, strip for me, baby. Get your clothes off then come bend over my knee, here,” Danny ordered, shifting so he would sit better to be able to have Jason over his lap. “You so kindly reminded me that you let that needy ass of yours be touched by others, even though you know perfectly well it’s my ass, only. Seems like you need a reminder of that, princess.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Well that’s because Michelle only wants a fish. She doesn’t understand genderfluid artists like you and me. But you let her get in your head and I don’t. You’re a sexy hot superstar and Michelle wants to change you. Don’t let her. You’re fucking amazing and don’t change for anyone but yourself. And if telling Michelle off for calling me unfeminine makes me a brat, I’ll take it. Who the hell is Michelle to define what femininity is for everyone?” Jason took a breath and chucked. “But we’re not here to talk about Michelle Visage. Or being on the road and shit.”

“But of course you can always come visit me in New York! I’d take you ice skating and for pizza.” Jason smiled fondly. It might’ve been weird to invite Danny for what sounded like a date, especially one that wouldn’t happen for a long time, but Jason couldn’t help but picture how fun it would be to have Danny come visit him at home in the winter. “And we could totally party.”

Jason guffawed as Danny brought up his portrayal of Adore. “Oh bitch, it was so fun. I was really channeling you. Party!” Jason laughed. “I admire you a lot, so like, it wasn’t hard to be you for that video. Doing Alyssa though was fun too. I still watch that video of her reacting to me sometimes.” Jason shook his head with a grin.

“Yeah same. I’m always safe. But I want to do this with you and let you have me bare.” Jason couldn’t help the heat in his eyes as he looked at Danny. This was getting way more involved than the friends with benefits hook up that Jason had originally been after, but he didn’t mind it.

“I’m just not used to that particular uh, facet of my personality being called cute. Bossy… Pushy… Bratty… something more along those lines. Ohh…” Jason moaned as Danny began to explore his body, starting with his neck and ear. “I like that you like that about me,” he chuckled.

“And you deserve some spoiling. And we’re celebrating. Another great night on tour and we made it to our day off! Plus, I’m sure every social media outlet is blowing up with pics of my pretty spanked ass. I almost want to read the conspiracies, but I really don’t. Ugh, Reddit…”

Jason shook off that line of thought. “And what can I say, I’m a classy dame,” Jason adopted a breathy Marilyn Monroe-esque voice for a second. A part of Jason was surprised that Danny had never had someone spoil him like this, and Jason didn’t even feel like he’d done much. But at the same time, Adore, and Danny by extension, was pretty much a punk rocker so they probably just picked up some quick trade, condoms and tequila and that was that.

Jason watched as curiosity got the better of Danny and he got on his knees to look into the bottom drawer. Danny looked so cute biting his lip as he looked over all the things Jason had deemed advanced level. He held out his hand for the riding crop. “This,” he slid the soft, supple leather end over Danny’s arm, “has a variety of ways it can be used. You don’t have to use maximum force all the time. Sometimes the contrast of hard and soft is its own punishment, and its own reward.” Jason studied Danny’s face, trying to gauge his reaction. “I don’t do this kind of thing with just anyone, you know…”

“I trust you. And I know you’d never hurt me. I know that’s not your intention, ever.” Jason smiled earnestly. “I’m glad you remember my word.” Jason let Danny caress his face and pull him into a kiss as Jason surrendered to Danny’s touches. Jason felt himself melt into Danny, never wanting it to end.

But as Danny pulled away and brought up Jinkx, Jason let out a soft growl. “Maybe a little… I let you have me and you curl up with her?” Jason teased, even though he knew why Danny did it. It was the same reason Jason hadn’t protested when the other girls gave her a few more spanks and a lot more teasing. As hot as it would have been if Adore had gotten all possessive over her onstage, it also would have caused them both some unnecessary problems over something that ultimately wasn’t that serious.

Jason moaned softly as Danny caressed his body, the sound turning into more of a groan as Danny’s hands reached his tender pink ass. Jason’s lips curled into a soft smile as Danny hesitated. “It’s fine, baby. We can figure it out. My biggest fantasy is kinda like that- I always wanted to get gangbanged in a locker room shower. Maybe one day…” Jason chuckled lowly. “Might have to revive my porn career for that one though.”

Jason loved watching Danny’s eyes darken with lust as Jason put voice to his own fantasies. Danny seemed down for just about everything and it excited Jason. He kissed back just as passionately as Danny, a bit eager to get things going.

“Yes, way too many clothes.” Jason let his own robe fall off his shoulders. But before he could get too far, their room service arrived.

Jason pulled a five from his own tips and handed it to the boy, who left with a bow and a jealous look at the two of them. Jason waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. My treat.” Jason took the robe off and laid it on a chair.

A wicked idea popped into Jason’s head as Danny held out a strawberry to him. Jason let Danny hold it as he sucked and licked on the berry, eating it with a sexual moan, letting Danny imagine that Jason was sucking on something else.

Leaving Danny with that beautiful mental imagine, Jason went to work on the champagne and had it open in a matter of seconds. He poured two glasses and handed one to Danny. “To doing what we want and to not letting anyone tell us we can’t,” he toasted, clinking his glass against Danny’s before taking a sip.

Jason sat on the bed with his glass of champagne, dipping a berry into the cream before eating it, teasing Danny with hints of what his mouth could do. He watched as Danny began to slowly undress. It was no striptease, but it was still sexy to get a private show like this. Jason himself wore only his jock, but he’d leave it up to Danny if and how much longer he kept it on for.

Jason sucked in a breath as Danny got completely naked for him. Fuck, Danny was so hot. “I love your body,” he growled. His own arousal was growing and he ate another berry with gusto, washing it down with champagne.

Jason practically moaned as Danny adopted a more dominant persona, calling Jason his slut. Fuck…

“It might go a little flat but it’ll still be drinkable. Don’t worry about it.” Jason finished his glass and set it aside.

Jason gave Danny the best striptease he could while wearing only one item of clothing, teasing every millimeter that he eased the garment off. He had Danny’s undivided attention and he was going to milk it for all it was worth. He even made a show of assuming the position. Jason loved being called princess, and he loved even more that Danny was playing along, taking his suggestion of punishment for letting others touch the ass that had been gifted to Danny.

“You’re right. My needy, slutty ass deserves another punishment.” Jason stuck out his ass and held out his wrists in offering should Danny want to pin them down or tie them up. “This ass belongs to you. What are you going to do to it?”

 

Danny locked his jaws when Jason gave him a lecture mingled with encouragement. He wasn’t so bothered by Jason putting his thoughts into words, Danny already was well aware that he was trying to gain Michelle’s true respect and that he let her mess with his brain but it was kind of rattling that it seemed to be so fucking obvious that he craved her OK for his looks. Did he really come off that desperate or had Jason only been hawk-eyed and noticed his defeat every time he seemed to notice some kind of disappointment in their tour mama? Danny crossed his arms across his chest, lips pushed out to distance himself from his pathetic actions.” ‘m not plannin’ on changin’ m’self so don’t ya worry,” said Danny with a voice flattened by stubbornness, both in that he wouldn’t let anyone change his style nor that he didn’t need a telling off, well meant or not.

“Hey, look,” Danny sighed as he reached out to wrap his fingers around the sleeve of Jason’s robe, as if he was afraid to be kicked out and that Jason would revaluate why he even allowed Danny to tag along with him at all.“I didn’t mean that you’re bratty for standing up for your way of expressing yourself. I’m sorry, I shoulda know better and I think what you’re doing is fucking cool, okay? “Danny released his grip of the fabric, eyebrows wiggling at Jason’s chuckling.” It’s just, whatever, okay, yeah, I don’t want to think about her.” Danny agreed with Jason with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. 

“Really?” Danny’s worrying expression melted into a shine of expectation and he smiled up at Jason. “That’d be so cool! I’ve never skated before. Oh, I gotta get one of those cute hats, you know, with the earflaps? Lazy cozy winter couture, huh. But uh, I mean, if you decide to fly home to spend a long Christmas and all with your family, that’s cool too. When do they put the rink up?” Danny had stepped up to Jason when he had figured that the other queen wouldn’t throw him out or anything, and he made himself comfortable cozying up against Jason, his hands eager to explore that body he had seen so many times, teasing and edging their constant audience and oglers. “And if you ever need somewhere to crash when you come to LA and the other queens aren’t able to put you up, gimme a call.” Danny returned the invitation with a shrug of casualness, in that way you did with acquaintances for the sake of keeping up appearances, as he didn’t want to seem too foolish if it was only smalltalk from Jason. “Why the hell do you even live in New York? Everyone’s moving to LA!” Or so it felt like. Danny had been delighted when Bianca had relocated to Danny’s homeground, and it felt like many of the greatest queens had started to migrate to city of stars and fame ever since Drag Race had become something. 

Jason’s laugh caressed Danny’s ears and he couldn’t help but to chuckle himself. Fuck, Jason’s laugh was so contentious, and Danny always found himself a bit bewildered that such a pure, innocent, adorable even, sound could come from someone so guardingly collected. Jason’s laugh revealed the kid that he still was, and that that goofy silly being they could be still hadn’t been smothered by pressure, the need to fully grow up and the drive to fit in. Danny didn’t like how he so easily bought Jason’s sale that he was always so unbothered and cool that it was good that he got reminded that Jason wasn’t much more than a silly kid like himself deep down, that loved to prowl Youtube, stare at their phones and irritating the grownups, and enjoy life to the fullest. “I love your laugh,” Danny said with what he hoped was a flippant by-the-way notation when Jason’s laugh died out. “But you missed my crazy eyes and my legendary hog body.” Danny grinned up at him toothingly, widening his eyes in that typical Adore stare as he poked Jason in the sides, underlining his point that there was absolutely no hog body to be found. “Pfht you don’t but thank you,” he mumbled when Jason spoke of admiring him and Danny was quick to chuckle at the mention of Jason’s impersonation of the legendary Alyssa Edwards. “Fuck, I was so scared she was gonna adopt you into the Haus of Edwards, like, it’s fucking bad enough that Gia has been adopted but I don’t know if my fucking nerves would be able to handle a Laganja 2.0 remixed by Violet fucking Chachki.” Adore adored them all in each their ways, but one often could only handle a certain amount of the Edwards before one needed a break of sanity. How Trixie had survived touring with the whole family Danny couldn’t figure out. 

The heat in Jason’s eyes when Danny looked back up provoked a splash of a blush to creep over him and he nodded only in response that Jason wanted him without protection. He couldn’t say anything more to that than nodding and find himself a bit baffled at the whole situation. His evening had changed beyond what he could have imagined. He had expected another wet night with the party queens and either being shuttled back into the safety of the hotel alongside an equally piss drunk Jinkx by some sober enough queen that was kind enough to look after their safety or to drag home some anonymous dude to chase away the night with. He would never have been able to guess that his evening would begin by being seduced by Violet and get a hot little experience in the bathroom, and certainly not that Violet had been intrigued enough to invite him to their room for some more. And then, Danny had certainly not thought that Jason would with such ease make him so… bare and unable to put on all his safety masks that he was so careful to always showcase whenever he was around other people. It was like Danny didn’t feel true to himself when he wasn’t able to snap the joker and party! part of him that he always overplayed into action with every interaction between them, as if he wasn’t used to just… be, without pretences and defence mechanisms. That little but gigantic step of gifting Danny the chance of barebacking him on their very first encounter and just the promise of his cleanliness had thrown him further off course and Danny had started to edge the map of the unknown and threading on even deeper waters than he was used with and Danny didn’t knew if he could swim so well after all. 

As much as Jason probably wore the badges of being branded as bratty and bossy and pushy with pride, Danny couldn’t help but to feel a bit… not exactly troubled or sad but something like that but milder that Jason had embraced those opinions with such seemingly ease. Not that it was anything wrong with being bossy and bratty or pushy but Danny wondered if Jason was just like him, displaying and overworking the parts of their personalities that people responded to whilst starving other sides that didn’t take them anywhere, that didn’t seem to matter to anybody, least of all to themselves. He wondered just how broken Jason was underneath everything and what had made him so. Not like it was Danny’s problem or anything, this was just a fucking hook up and Danny would do well to let his brain remember that. His mind always had a tendency to wrap him off and carry him away, deeper and deeper so he wouldn’t find his way out for ages, always spinning and spinning and spinning.” It’s fucking cute!” Danny insisted with a grin and another cupping of Jason’s ass, pinning himself back to the reality of the now. “It’s fucking cute and fucking hot and fucking cool, so that’s that.” 

“What for?” Danny dismissed Jason’s thinking that he deserved to be spoiled with a wrinkling of his nose. Because he certainly didn’t deserve anything like that, as he didn’t deserve much else either, but that was beyond the point right now. “Celebrating”, Danny echoed with a slow blooming grin as he made a point to peek a look at the back of Jason as he made his way back to him. “Celebrating you and your fucking ass that always steal the show.” Danny pouted in a mockery of an upset brat that hadn’t gotten as much attention as the prettier sister. “Don’t you know us queens starve to death if we don’t get some fucking spotlight, bitch?” He chuckled to prove that he didn’t mind the attention Violet got, she more than deserved the praise and awe she got wherever she went. Violet was stunning and talented and a groundbreaker in her own rights, widening the path of different takes on drag that Sharon had paved out by her winning and advocating for genderfluidity and the right of self-expression. Danny was all for lifting up fellow queens instead of kicking them down to make oneself seem better and took honour in sisterhood. “I’m sure our sweet sisters will send you everything you need to know. No fucking point burying yourself down in that kind of shit, man, it’s no fucking good going there.” An advice Danny himself didn’t always follow, he had yet to learn not to come back for more burns when googling himself to see what people said. 

A hum sounded in response to Jason’s interpretation of Monroe’s way of speaking and short, natural nails dug into the wing of a shoulder blade by that breathy voice. Not only did Danny fucking love Marilyn Monroe for everything that she was but that seductive way of using a voice had always intrigued him. It suited Jason all too well. “You know, I always expect you and Jinkx to start using the train instead of the planes and buses, you know, in that kind of flashy travel they did back when? With those hard suitcases and looking all glammed up for the grand ride. Drinking wine in your private cabin and cackling away, curling your fucking hair and talking dirty over the hot ticket controller. And you’ll be sitting there all merry and femme fatale:y listening to the jazz and plotting the sexual revolution. Oh, and when you have to go overseas you’ll travel in those ocean liners and ball dancing to the live band and eating geese paste and oysters and frogs and amusing yourself with the oh so helpful Italian and Greek steward boys and taking the captain on a whole different kind of ride. And then you’ll do some Titanic shit on the deck and go down to fuck in some fancy car. You should start doing that,” said Danny and ended his musing with a breathless chuckle as he realised that he was rambling on. It wasn’t planned but it was a nice little image and if it had helped Jason to not focus on the tragic that Danny had never been wooed like this ever, it was even better.

Danny handed Jason the crop with a slight slowness of hesitation but with enough curiosity and trust that Jason wouldn’t go berserk and whip him just like that. He took in the picture of the tall, stunning queen holding the crop, and Jason looked as hot holding it as he probably did tasting it. Danny everted his eyes to follow how the leather caressed the skin of his arm, tickling forth goosebumps by the mere gentle feeling and the imagination what more it could do, further edged on by Jason explaining how it could be used. That by itself, that Jason took time to explain stuff for him was exciting all by itself, specially seeing as Jason probably wouldn’t get the reward of finding out if Danny had managed to learn anything by the time their little bubble of play would have to be broken after tomorrow when they were to return to their normal ordinary lives. Eyebrows had been pushed together slightly as Danny pondered over how just a soft touch of the crop could be punishing, but he figured it was the dance of pain and then nothingness that teased the nerves that expected something harsh again. Danny followed the line of the crop up over Jason’s arm to lock eyes find him again, acknowledging Jason’s remark that he didn’t let just anybody play with him like that. His breath caught slightly in his throat as he absorbed the situation, him kneeling down, looking all the way up to Jason towering over him, Danny leaning against the drawer of toys Jason had been brave enough to show him, the crop in Jason’s hand at the leather resting against his own skin, and those words that let him know that there was a kind of exclusiveness that not anybody could enjoy. How the fuck should he respond to that? Did Jason mean that Danny was one of those anybody that Jason wouldn’t think of letting doing the things he held more locked up or that Danny was one of those that could gain the key to go further than most? “No. No, no, I know. It’s a, me neither!” Danny stumbled out eventually, the corners of his lips tugging in want to grin up at Jason, wishing to joke away… this atmosphere that he couldn’t comprehend. Danny moved the arm that wasn’t sparkled to life by the touch of leather to let his fingers run through the mop of messy hair that had started to curl into waves here and there. “I uh, it’s cool of you, explaining to me, and I get that, like, it’s serious and shit and I think it’s fucking cool of you, all this, and letting me know, see your world and all? It’s fucking cool and I don’t expect anything, at all, you need your boundaries and I totally get that. And I’m just like, uh, a little nervous? So if it’s like, I don’t mean to come across ungrateful or mocking or any shit like that, if I do, it’s just fucking… party.” Danny couldn’t help but to flare his nostrils in a short mocking of his own little kind of safety word. Danny reached to take hold of the riding crop once more, putting it carefully down by its play mates before he stood up. 

There was another kind of urgency, and another kind of hesitation as well, in the way he explored Jason. It was like Danny wanted Jason even more but at the same time battled the demons that had been feeding on the tentative honesty and that wanted to step back and put a full distance between them. Danny wasn’t used to playing with fire like this and all this was the reason why he just picked up the dude in the bar the crowd of fans or booked a meeting with a stud from Grindr. Well, besides Jinkx, but even though he considered the redhead one of his closest friends, it had never started to feel like this, he had never felt the warning warmth of fire. His brain seemed to be able to handle and fully accept that Jinkx was just a good friend and a fellow pothead to fool around with to have a bit of fun but the perplexity of Jason seemed to confuse his mind all too much. “Yea’, gotta keep you safe, you know,” Danny said with a nudge of his nose against the jawline of Jason, and with a curving of his lips of fascination when he could feel Jason relax and melt into his embrace as his mind tried to force him to mull over that Jason once again had expressed the trust he felt in Danny. 

He laughed, surprised, but grinning in smug enjoyment over the unexpected growl, as if equally stunned and pleased that someone could potentially be jealous over Danny, of all silly things. “Aw,” Danny coed in pity, pouting in sympathy over poor little Violet.” What’s a poor little girl to do when she’s teased and toyed with and left in a huff but to cuddle up to mama for comfort?” Danny hunched his shoulders in self-pity, meaning that it was he that should be upset of being all worked up to have a brat storm out when she gotten what she wished for. Big green puppy eyes blinked slowly up at Jason before a wicked gleam flared up in the depths of greens. He tipped his head slightly to his side as he eyed Jason, sucking on his under lip in deep thought, the playfulness tugging in the corners. “She drives me mad sometimes, riding me like the hot desperate mess of a MILF that she is,” Danny whispered with a finger pressed over his plush lips. Honestly, if there ever would become something serious out of all this, Danny would drop Jinkx and trade to be only Jason’s, if there wasn’t agreements on otherwise, as cheaters was one of the things he hated with passion. But since this was all just a little bit of fun it could be interesting to see how Jason would play back with the little teases of jealousy and non-exclusiveness. 

But it seemed like Danny couldn’t resist the feel and heat of Jason’s body pressed up against his own, and he just as quickly found himself back tight to Jason as he had stepped back, drinking the moans and groans of Jason, provoking his own breathing to so slowly start to forget how to breath properly. Jason’s sounds of encouragement spurred him on and he bit down on one collarbone as he continue to knead Jason’s tender ass. His eyes that had closed on their own as he sucked and nibbled on the skin had shut open in surprise of hearing Jason’s reassuring words that they would figure it out, glad that his lack of fantasies or shyness of speaking about his fantasies was accepted but also questioning over the way Jason expressed that they would have time to figure it out. It was his time to moan and his hips responded to Jason’s fantasy by rolling to press against his body in a lighting of excitement. Fuck, the mental fantasy alone of imagining Jason getting gang banged would be enough to give him a great night when he found himself alone and in the mood for a jerk off.” Fuck, that’s fucking… hot,” Danny slurred but with enough sense to smile at his inability to express himself. “Like, if you wanna do porn that’s like, fucking great and go for it, like I think porn stars are super cool for even being able to fuck on camera and in front of shitloads of people but surely Violet Chachki would be able to find enough studs for a lifetime that’d be up to gangbanging you? Everyone’s wanna fuck you.” 

And then he was lost in a kiss, and as his hips had already betrayed him, he couldn’t resist grinding against Jason, deepening and speeding up the kiss as all the horniness from earlier started to fire up to mingle with the excitement this new and confusing and perplexing situation teased him with. He chased Jason’s tongue, coaxing him to come retaliate in his own mouth before pressing closer in a battle of taming the tongue he had teased to action, and Danny had parted enough to let them breath before starting a new round of kissing when the door knocked. With a frustrated sigh Danny found himself sinking down flat on his feet again, and releasing the hold on Jason’s neck, untangling his fingers where he had nestled into Jason’s hair whilst his other arm touched all the skin it could on its way away form Jason’s body before he turned to hurry to the door, both in an air of frustration that people always fucking managed to interrupt when the good stuff was about to start, no matter if they bothered you whilst listening to awesome music, or watching the latest episode of the current series you where addicted to or when things started to get heated and in an air of gratitude for the short chance of trying to collect his mind and have it shut up to just enjoy the moment. 

Danny decided to give the waiter his cockiest Adore grin as he waved goodbye in an irresistible pull to tease the boy that couldn’t hide the jealous hunger but when he turned back to see Jason wave of his offer of paying a layer of doubt heaved the smile slightly even though it didn’t vanish. “You sure?” Danny asked, unsure on how to take that offer, being all to used to be the one paying for his outings. “Thank you,” said Danny with a surprised gratefulness that seemed all too much for something as quite simple as a bottle of champagne and strawberries. “I’ll make it up to you.” His words tickled by a chuckle caught in his throat as he followed how Jason so neatly hung up his robe instead of just… tossing it on the floor in a mess as he would just do in a little moment. Danny would probably always find himself surprised that there where people in the world that was naturally neat. Danny wouldn’t know where even to begin to even act like he could be anything than messy. 

Danny’s eyes grew darker and hooded, lips parted as he watched Jason eat the strawberry he offered, imagining just exactly what that mouth could do elsewhere. His tongue stuck out just slightly, as if it was suddenly hit with paralysing or undecidedness if he only meant to lick his lips, drool like a fool or replace that strawberry and push his tongue back down Jason’s throat. He opted to just lick his lips at the moment being when Jason presented him with a glass of champagne and that wild spirited rebellious soul managed to shine through in his grin at Jason’s words of cheers. “Yeah, motherfucker, yeah!” Danny cheered and clinked his glass against Jason’s before raising it to his lips to take a sip. The lack of strong liquor against his tastebuds that instead was met with something bubbly and sweet made him involuntaringly grimace before taking another mouthful as not to come across ungrateful. “Better not hook me up on this expensive shit, don’t forget I never won any money,” Danny joked, licking his lips as he looked on when Jason continued to eat of the strawberries. Danny reached for a strawberry for himself but instead of even trying to make eating it sexy he just shoved the fruit into his mouth. Honestly, as much as Jason seemed to be born to make anything sexy, from eating to taking off your clothes to most fucking everything, Danny had been born with the clumsy unsexy way of doing things. He grabbed hold of another one and scoped up a generous amount of cream, both hoping that they would have time to eat something later on as Danny would just starve to death if he didn’t get his daily overload of sugars and carbs and equally hoping that their little bubble of pleasure would make them forget anything else. 

“Better do something about than then, shouldn’t I?” He asked as teeth sank down into another strawberry and he put down his glass on the night-table and walked away from the bowl before he would just devour everything in one gulp and look even more unsexy and leave Jason with nothing. He stopped so he faced Jason directly, fixing his gaze on him in faux confidence as he grabbed hold of the strap of his tank top. “I’m not even gonna pretend to make this sexy because I fucking can’t.” He smiled lopsidedly before pulling of his top, leaving his hair a tad tussled before he attacked his pants, stepping out of them and kicking them away before he spun around to let Jason see everything that was to see, from the way Jason had managed to make him excited with the growing beginning of an erection to wiggling his hips slightly as he turned his back to him, displaying his ass; one of the few parts of his body he actually could say he liked. He turned back to face Jason, a tattoo of a moon shining on one side of his ass, and if Jason was hawk-eyed enough he could spot a little tattoo of an apple on one ankle. 

“Well, thank you,” Danny responded to the compliment, hating how he could feel a flush once more heating his skin at how Jason had just growled that out. “Fuck you make me sound like fucking Tatianna all the time. Thenk yew.” Danny mimicked Tatianna’s trade mark in a her nasal kinda way. On his way to take place on the bed as they switched positions, Danny grabbed hold of his champagne to wet his throat all the while his eyes were glued on Jason, probably unable to look away even if he should want to. But he didn’t, and it was with a hunger he was unable to mask he drank in the visual of that lean long body and even if it was only a piece of jock Jason had to shred it was undeniable sexy to see how he teased the undergarment off ever so slowly, taunting his appetite, and the glass of champagne were forgotten pressed against his lips. 

“Fuck, look at you,” Danny grunted with a guttural twang as if every little sound he had managed to hold back up until now needed to be voiced in that instant. Jason knew that Danny had watched his porno and Danny knew what he had to expect, but still, seeing it all in the flesh, as it were, it made him so fucking hungry. If he had had any stubbornness left in him that tried to talk him out of this, he finally managed to kill them all. He wouldn’t be able to resist Jason, unless Jason wanted him to of course, but as long as Jason was fair game he would fucking consume him. It took all of Danny’s willpower to not just hump him right there and then and throw him down the bed and suck him off and fuck his brains out. But he wanted to take it slow, he wanted to enjoy it, all new experiences along the way and he wanted Jason to get what he wanted. Danny fumbled to put his glass back on the table when Jason started to move towards him, and Danny was sure that he looked like an awkward virgin fanboy teen that had gotten his wet dream come true the way that he openmouthed breathed in anticipation of Jason finally just coming over and lay down and his green eyes were fully blown dark in lust, responding both to the beauty of Jason’s looks as well to his sounds and seemingly excitment. Though he had appreciated the visual sensuality of the burlesque artists ability to use their body, it wasn’t until the moment Jason made a show of getting over lap and position himself with his ass propped up for him to punish that he really got how fucking maddeningly sexy their use of movements and show offs were. 

“Fuck, Jason,” Danny all but muttered in aching anticipation, letting one impatient hand press down against the small of Jason’s back to get him firmly in place already. He shifted under the weight to readjust his seating to best be able to support Jason’s body and his arm had quickly snaked around Jason’s hip but letting go to instead pin down the hands that Jason offered him with his left hand. Fucking hell. Danny took a moment to let his gaze wander the length of Jason’s fucking long legs up to that perky already tender ass, the pinned down arms in his grip and the strong figure of his back and shoulders to his slender neck, lush hair and beautiful face. He looked so vulnerable and sexy laying like this over his lap, waiting for his punishment. Danny could feel his cock jerk in hot pulsing admiration and gratitude. He caressed the back of Jason’s thighs with his free hand as Jason spoke, ogling the ass they were talking about. 

“Seems to me Princess didn’t learn her lesson last time, hm? So I just gotta fucking spank you again, won’t I? Maybe I was too nice to you slut, huh? Maybe your bratty ass needs to become even redder, maybe your little ass needs to sting so you can’t sit comfortably tomorrow, huh, teach you only I can fucking touch and fuck your ass, yeah, Princess?” Danny stopped his caressing of Jason’s thighs, relaxing his body that still found it so awkward and clumsy to speak like this but comfortable enough to do it still. He let the palm of his hand just rest on the closes’t swell of ass for a little while, taking another chance to just take in the scene in front of him, feeling the already tender skin under his hand. After a few heartbeats Danny raised his arm but didn’t land a slap on Jason’s waiting ass. Instead he waited a few heartbeats more, toying with what Jason had explained to him earlier regarding the crop and that both the softness, and thus perhaps even absence, mingled with the sharpness of the leather was pleasant and punishing. So, Danny might have fucked up school but he hoped he would prove enough of a good student for Jason in this field, at least. 

He let his arm fall eventually, gifting Jason with the same kind of spank that had ended their session at the venue. Far sharper than when he had begun in shyness, yet not so sharp to be a proper heavily good smack. He let a steady rain of similar spanks fall down on Jason’s skin, focusing this time more on the thighs he had neglected in the bathroom, with a few stray slaps on the fullness of his ass. Danny glanced now and then from the egging scene of his hand provoking Jason’s skin to glance down towards his face, trying to sneak a look when he could see Jason’s expression to see if he could gauge how he did. 

“Well, Princess,” Danny said after a while, ending the falls of spankings with a light tap across both cheeks before withdrawing his hand fully. “Seems to me like a plain spanking didn’t work last time so I’m gonna make you beg for it. You’re not done yet but you’ll ask me for a new spank each time and fucking thank me for it, yeah, Princess? “Danny caressed Jason’s ass gently, his thumb nudging just slightly at his cleft, hoping that it was alright with a little more. Danny couldn’t judge by just the looks of it if Jason perhaps had been punished enough, but figured that Jason would stop it if it would be too much. Danny rested his hand on Jason’s thighs, seemingly settling in to just wait for Jason to beg for more instead of prompting him into action, his erection full and throbbing by this erotic display of trust and vulnerability and the pleasure Jason got out of it and thus, Danny too.

 

“I’m glad.” Jason offered Danny a soft smile. “Because you’re incredible.” Jason’s lips quirked. “I’m not mad. But no more talk of Michelle. I don’t want her to cockblock us and she’s not even here!” Jason giggled. “Could you imagine?”

“Of course you can come visit me in NYC. And you should definitely get one of those hats. You’d look irresistible in it.” Jason but his lip as he smiled. “Rink goes up in November. You should come. To New York. And stay with me.” Jason didn’t know why that came out with so many pauses. It wasn’t like he was nervous or anything. “I’d love to stay with you in LA.”

Jason shrugged. “New York is where fashion is. My future is fashion. Not with World of Wonder. No shade to any of the girls. But as Fame kinda said, not all of us have aspirations to be at World of Wonder for the rest of our lives.” Jason ran his hands down Danny’s body.

“You love my laugh?” Jason always thought his laugh was dorky. “You’re being sweet.” Jason didn’t know what to do with that information. “What, you don’t like my hog body?” Jason posed with his hands on his hips. “I thought you like my body…” His eyes flashed wickedly.

“Alyssa is something else. I could never be in her house. She’d dance me to death.” Jason put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. “I’ve already got two drag mothers. I don’t need another.” Jason laughed.

Jason gave Danny a heated look. “Well I’m glad that you like that I’m a pushy bottom. And I can’t wait for you to fuck me…”

The arrival of their room service put a brief hold on Jason’s advances but it was a not unwelcome interruption. “And of course you deserve to be spoiled,” he said matter of factly as he sipped his champagne. “Doesn’t Bianca spoil you at least? And I might have to spoil you extra now.” Jason smirked.

The waiter seemed to know what he interrupted and seemed a little jealous too. He should be, Jason thought. Tonight was going to be fun. Danny and Jason had long had some sexual tension, but Jason hadn’t really thought about it getting so intense so fast. Barebacking, and a promise of tomorrow, if not beyond that was way more than the casual sex Jason had intended this to be but he wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was very much looking forward to it, which is why he waved off Danny’s offer to pay. “Don’t worry about it.”

Teasing Danny by eating strawberries in the way he’d suck the tip of his dick was utterly amusing to Jason. But he had to hint about how much he wanted to get on his knees and suck Danny before they fucked. But Jason was going to have to wait patiently. He didn’t mind. Danny would be worth it.

“My ass deserves its own show,” Jason laughed. “And I’m sure they will. Wonder if our sweet sisters will figure it out for themselves.” Jason didn’t want to think about that now though.

“Travel was more glamorous back in the olden days. That sounds like quite a marvelous adventure. But you know what Jason grinned. “Why did being carried places by muscular oiled men ever go out of style?”

Jason caressed the riding crop sensually. “It’s ok to be nervous. It’s new and exciting, isn’t it?” Jason smiled mysteriously. “I’d be more worried if you weren’t.”

“I just wasn’t aware you and Jinkx had an arrangement is all.” Jason shifted his weight. “Not judging. I’m happy for you two. Honestly. I’m just wondering, were you like, ‘sorry Jinkx, Violet offered me her ass’?” Jason winked. “And you know very well if I’d blown you in the bathroom you wouldn’t be able to fuck my ass now.”

Jason’s eyes twinkled with mischief. Alright, if that was how this was going to be. “I’m sure I could find enough willing participants to gangbang me just on this tour.” Jason laughed at the absurdity of it. “God could you imagine how that would be? After final bows, we all de drag and I get tied up and everyone passes me around and takes a turn at me, using my mouth, fucking my ass. God, I’d get so many spanks. That would be the hottest incestuous gangbang ever.” Jason guffawed. But looking at Danny, Jason didn’t push it. “I would never though.” Jason slept with a few other RuGirls but it could quickly get messy. Especially if Jason caught feelings…

Grinding against Danny and kissing just felt so good though. Jason moaned when Danny nibbled on his collarbone and he didn’t hold back his sounds as they got physical, hands grabbing and tongues and teeth clashing. Jason was getting hard and he couldn’t wait for Danny to get on top of him and fuck him into the mattress.

“You never won Drag Race or American Idol but believe me, you won. Maybe not money. But you won.” Jason stared at Danny. “You’ve done more than what half the winners of drag race have done. You’re a superstar.”

Jason watched hungrily as Danny undressed. “You don’t have to be have to be a burlesque performer. I think it’s sexy. And the fact that we’re both naked now…” Jason couldn’t hide his excitement. He kiss the tattoo on Danny’s ass, that crescent moon too tempting to resist. Jason ran his tongue over the ink too before giving it one more kiss.

When Jason assumed the position, he had no idea that Danny would spank him so hard. He cried out, but he also grew harder and it was taking all his willpower not to start humping Danny right now. His dirty talk about Jason needed a reminder that his slutty as belonged to Danny was turning him on so much. He was enchanted with the idea of having his ass spanked completely red and not being able to sit properly without being reminded that Danny owned him.

The play of waiting for each spank, the unexpectedness of when they’d land made Jason so hard. “Fuck, Danny. You’re so good at this. You own this slutty ass. Fuck. I won’t be able to think of anything else but how much you own me. I just want to blow you and ride you. I want you to spank my ass while you fuck me. Fuck I want you so bad right now.”

Jason moaned as Danny gave him a new game. On one hand, it sounded ridiculously hot. On the other, Jason already knew his ass was red and inflamed. “Princess always needs a spank, but…” Jason bit his lip, wondering how Adore would take his first objection. “Wouldn’t you rather I suck your dick? You can choke me if you wanted. Fuck my throat. Please, I want your dick so badly. You can punish my ass more tomorrow and make me beg. I just can’t wait much longer. I need you. Please.”

 

Danny bowed his head slightly away from Jason whilst shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant dismissal of the taller queen’s words of him being so incredible. It always made him so uncomfortable, especially when he didn’t have Adore to hide behind, to receive praise and compliments. Danny never could believe in them, all those long years being told otherwise a constant balance maker, making sure it didn’t get to Danny’s head. Because he wasn’t incredible, or anything like that. And his mind was all too happy to remind hem.” Fuck,” Danny scoffed with a shudder, chuckling at the burst of giggles that spilled out of Jason. “Okay, yeah, yeah, fuck, don’t gimme any fucking images. Shut up now. ‘m not gonna think ‘bout her until I see her on departure where I’m gonna whine her to death because y’all lazy bitches doesn’t have the sense to turn up early.” Contrary to what one might think, Danny was usually the first or one of the first to turn up for departure, often finding himself in the lobby way before he had to. And Danny being an impatient person on top of being too early, he would take the time to whine and be tired and whine some more. 

“Yeah!” Danny breathed in joy, and that big eyed-kid that he had been two or about years ago on his season was all too evident in his face right now, that same pure joy of a puppy, and it was almost a bit sad that something so simple as being invited over to a friend’s place could make him so happy. Danny didn’t register the small pauses of Jason as he invited him over and one could almost see how the little wheals in his brain had started turning, already beginning to plan and plot his trip. “Fuck yeah, so November then! It’s a date!” Danny grinned, and if the choice of wording meant anything more than a joke between friends it didn’t register in his voice or expressions. Danny reached up with his right hand, sticking out his little finger. “Pinky promise?” asked Danny with the grin still all over his face before he nodded. “Sure, if the other bitches turn you down, I’m your man. I’ll show you what LA’s all about, for reals reals.” 

Danny accepted Jason’s reasoning of home settling with a nod and face that had sharpened to pencil strokes of seriousness.” Nah, I getcha, man. I mean, I don’t want that for myself either, you know?” Danny shrugged. “Though I don’t think I really can leave LA, not for long anyway. It’s my turf, you know? When I was little I actually dreamed of moving to New York, or London, but I dunno, man. LA’s where the shit’s at, for me.” Danny looked up at Jason, eyes searching him softly to see if he babbled far too much, it wasn’t the reason Jason had invited him over for, after all. But it felt good. It felt like, for some reason, that Jason had the good vibes, beneath his act of bitchiness and being cold, like a promise that Jason could be a good confidante, in the future. “You never thought about Paris or all that kinda shit? I mean, you’d rock the European kinda fashion, yes god.” 

“Yeah!” Danny chuckled, with vibrations of awkwardness in his response. He hadn’t meant to say that, or at least hadn’t meant for it to sound… like it could be something more, you know? But it was true, Jason had an awesome laugh, that kinda laugh you always could pick out from a crowd, that kinda laugh that would manage to pull you out of your sulking against your will because it was so fucking funny and sweet and dorky. Danny loved collecting laughs, and he had been lucky to find that Bianca had a laugh that touch his soul and Jinkx a laugh that would throw Danny into fits of giggles that he couldn’t contain. Jason’s laugh managed to make Danny smile and he dreaded what it could do in the future if Jason infiltrated his mind and soul beyond today and tomorrow. “Bitch, I love your body, but that ain’t no hog body!” Danny followed with Jason’s move, just to be able to poke his fingers a bit more into those tiny tiny sides. “Can’t rock a hog body without the fat, after all.” 

Danny laughed at Jason’s predictions of way of death should he be under Alyssa’s wings.” You can fucking dance, though. Your and Katya’s little number was hot as hell, girl. Fuck, I just stumble around like a fucking Bambi or something. I nearly DIED when we had to do our opening act for the ball shit.” Danny said with a hint of a playful whine and the soft beginning of a pout. 

Danny only grinned in response of Jason’s impatience to feel Danny inside of him and he had perhaps planned to continue his exploration and kissing hadn’t the room service interrupted. He gulped down his own champagne with a lot less finesse than Jason, and he couldn’t help to feel a brush of being the elephant in a fucking china store. When Jason brought up Bianca Danny couldn’t hide the quick rise of a smile and his eyes took on that same kind of adoring puppy he had had on ever since Bianca saved him with an extra cincher. “You call it spoiling, I call it fussing. “Danny joked though soft wrinkles crept on the skin between his eyebrows. Danny had never thought of Bianca’s doting as spoiling, he had more read it as an older far more experienced queen being exaggerated by Danny’s stupidness and childishness that showed good will and hidden gentleness by tagging him along on things, teaching him and encouraging him. Spoiling, that was a new thought and a new way of seeing it and Danny didn’t quite know what to make of it. Danny didn’t doubt so much that Bianca did like to spend time with him and saw them as friends, but Danny had never been able to let go off feeling like a bit of a charity case, that kid sister you had to drag along, that was cute and fun to play with but you were glad when their bedtime crept up so you could play with your real friends. Danny tore his gaze away from wherever it had fixated on during his trip up his mind and looked back up at Jason, anchoring him down in the moment of being here, with Jason, a fucking fantastic person that had chosen him to spend his valuable time with. A person that Danny knew would prove to be as puzzling and mind-wrecking given time as Bianca was. That Jason thought he needed to spoil Danny, and extra to beat Bianca at that, tricked forth that same feeling of being lost and confused and undeserving as when Jason defended him. “Nah, bitch, it’s cool, it’s you that deserve the spoiling, man.” 

But Danny would worry, despite Jason brushing his own kindness of as nothing. He bet the person that had picked up his call had jotted down an expensive champagne when Danny had revealed his lack of knowledge in that particular field and though Jason had won a ton of money, it wasn’t something he was supposed to dish out for people like him, even if it just seem like nothing right here and now, should it continue, well that would add up a lot of money.” Thank you,” Danny said, echoing the phrase of gratitude yet once more. He blamed that his mother had raised him to show far too much respect, but it all probably boiled down to his own sense of not being worth whatever came his way. He just hoped that he would be able to repay Jason somehow, or make him feel like it was worth it, at the very least. Danny greedily eyefucked Jason when he ate his strawberries, thankful for the visual hotness to once again remind his brain not to fuck things in the bad way. Oh, Danny was sure that Jason would prove to have a very skilled mouth and the thought alone was near maddening. Not only because it would blow his mind away, quite literally, but that, once again, why the fuck would Jason waste his talents on him? It was probably something Danny would analyse far longer than what their little thrust would have lasted. It was a wonder and Danny was grateful. 

“It has it own show every time you’re on the fucking stage, Violet Chachki,” Danny responded with a roll of eyes and a breathless chuckle, tongue licking his lips in response to the little show that had just ended. His eyes travelled down Jason’s body when Jason mused if their fellow sisters would solve the riddle of who spanked Violet Chachki. “Do you want ‘em to?” Danny asked. Danny was pretty certain that they would manage to complete the puzzle eventually. It wasn’t rocked science after all, and them both had been absent at the same time. If the other queens hadn’t been all up in their own heads for the entirety of their playdate they would know. “I mean, you did wipe away my lipstick and shit.” Danny hummed, with an air more concerned over what Jason would feel if they did clue in on that Adore was the reason behind that pretty blushing ass, than that Violet had got ridden of her little lipstick kiss. 

“Oh and Max, I forgot Max!” Danny added in with an excited breath, frowning into Jason’s neck where he once again found himself busy kissing and nuzzling in adjustment of having to rearrange his mental movie when Max needed to be edited in.” What, like, being completely passed out and drooling on your seat mate on your mmh:pd flying and having the stewardesses being all passive aggressive cause you have fucking long legs that needs space so of course excuse me that God made it this way and I can’t fit into your little seating so yeah your little catwalk is something I will claim again and again again isn’t glamorous?!” Danny reached to nibble against an earlobe, with a lazy grin following his speaking. In a way, Danny found it refreshing that Jason seemed to take him on such an emotional roller coaster. Though it was all so confusing for mind, it kind of excited Danny that Jason could manage to pull him into self doubt to happiness to teasing and getting him edged up and pumping with desire. It was a dangerous sign, a sign that Danny should heed with caution, as the mere ability of Jason being able to throw him all around in his head was a sign of being too skilled in influencing him and Danny being all too receptive and eager to get lost and drowning and… cherished, appreciated, loved, eventually? It was all too dangerous. He had always known it, and he had been stupid falling for the pressure of finding love that he thought himself in love with Kristian, as he was getting ‘too old’ to never have been in love or in a relationship. And look where it had gotten him. Fuck. “Don’t they have those little bicycle cabbing thingies in New York? With a little wagon and shit? So I mean, it wouldn’t be so weird if you’d bring back oiled men and carriages.” 

Jason’s reassurance that it was okay to be nervous eased the worry in his shoulders slightly and it wrapped him up in a thankfulness that Jason didn’t find it a turn off that Danny felt so out of place that he had to be nervous about it all. Jason was too understanding and caring and gentle about it, and it caused Danny’s belly to tingle in a way that it shouldn’t and he could feel something within him tug at how Jason smiled so mysteriously. Jason had commanded his gaze when he stroked the riding crop and Danny had followed the movement with fascination. “Yeah, yeah, it is, it’s fucking… cool and mind boggling and it’s really hot, with you, like, I never knew that getting your ass into that pretty blushing shade would be so… exciting, you know? It’s weird but you’re so cool and it was awesome. “Danny looked back into the drawer, letting himself eyeing all the things from a completely different world; a world he had no knowledge of but that Jason had shown him a tiny little glimpse. And Danny had liked it, in a way he never could have thought he would. He was a bit scared by it but the rush of excitement hearing and seeing Jason enjoying himself had outweighed his doubt and scare. Danny wasn’t sure if he would ever investigate in all this further when Jason and him went back to being plain friends, but he would always be grateful that Jason had trusted him and given him an experience Danny would remember for ever as one of the hottest thing he had done.

Danny swept his gaze once more over Jason to try to decipher if his teasing of him and Jinkx getting it on had touched the younger queen the wrong way. He hadn’t meant it to, but Danny wasn’t too sure how he should read the way Jason shifted his weight. Danny was confident that Jason had tones of lovers everywhere in the whole fucking world, but perhaps he wouldn’t want to be reminded of that when he was about to get it on. Danny worried his lip, and yet again cursed how absolutely awkward he could be in social situations. It wasn’t for nothing he had spent most of his time behind a computer and a camera all up until he was on Drag Race, and it wasn’t for nothing he was pulled into the most extreme version of special class in high school. “It’s nothing,” Danny shrugged. “She’s just my pothead, we smoke and make fools of ourselves and cheer us up if we need to.” A soft smile, both by having the image of Jinkx floating around in his mind all their silly moments together and at him feeling the need to even explain to Jason of their friendship. And though his heart burst with love and admiration for Jinkx, he was relieved that he was able to fully grasp that friends were all they were going to be with each other. “Tell her that and have her cackle like a mad Disney villain so everyone would find out?” Danny huffed, as if he would be so foolish as to try and mask everything for him to ruin it like that. But seeing as how extra clingy Adore had been, Jinkx would soon put two and two together herself, so the mad cackling Disney villain would be hard to avoid, in the end. “Are you trying to tell me that I’m fucking old?” Danny asked with a laugh, but as frustrating it had been with one second having Violet there all hot and moaning and seductive as hell to the following second having nothing but her own fucked up mess Jason was all too true. Ah, the troubles of nothing being a fucking teen any more, huh. 

As hot it was imagining Jason getting gang banged, he didn’t want to mental image of their fellow sisters being the one giving it to Jason good and hard. Not at this particular moment at least. It could be an amusing and hot image on its own, when he was far away from Jason and wanted something to play around with. But right now, Jason, and Violet, was his and he would allow himself to feel possessive.” And finally giving Bob and Jinkx and ‘Tox what they been lusting for for ages,” Danny played along, ignore the tickle down his spine of insecurity and doubt. “Shutting up little miss Bitch with a good cock in your ass and a dick down your throat… loads of hands to spank you raw, the hands playing with your cock edging and edging and edging ‘til you think you’ll die… Mmm. Sounds hot. “Danny had raised himself up on tip toe again to be able to let his words stream right at Jason’s ear, his breath coming out in puffs of hot air against his skin. His hold around Jason’s body had tightened as he pressed up against him harder, hips unable to resist to continue to rut against Jason. Fuck, he’d probably pay good money to see Jason getting gang banged into a complete mess. A moan of need escaped from parted lips as his mind played snippets of the film on loop - though Danny had replaced their sisters with anonymous studs instead. He felt himself getting pulled back into the moment again, spurred by the sounds escaping Jason and his responsive body. Danny accepted it all with bliss, thankful for the reprieve away from his never ending thoughts to just be able to enjoy the moment. Danny loved the heat of Jason’s body and the softness of his skin against his fingertips, he loved that Jason’s lips was as fucking delicious as they looked, and he was driven mad with those fucking moans and sounds Jason provided him. He loved feeling Jason against himself and it was with always fascinated glee he felt Jason’s growing hardness, amazed that he was the cause, being able to turn Jason on.

They pulled away and Danny had no clue for what he had done to deserve to hear Jason defend him so much as he had done since Violet had found Adore sulking in her corner. Danny snorted instinctively at the mention of his stunt on American Idol and Danny broke eye contact with Jason when he couldn’t manage to face him whilst Jason praised Danny. It was all too fucking much, and Danny could feel how his soul wanted to do a Laganja and freak the fuck out. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t flat out tell Jason that he was wrong and it wasn’t true and that Danny was just good at acting and fooling people and he was far from the superstar people thought him to be.” Adore, not me,” Danny breathed, surprising himself with the need to clarify for Jason that Danny was far from what Adore made everyone believe. Adore was wild and hot and fucking cool and Danny was just a boring simple loser. “And fucking EVERYONE has put out music,” Danny hastened to add to glide over the words that had slipped out with his breath. “It’s not like I’m fucking unique or anything.” He rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

Despite the nerves tickling his belly with the thought of undressing in front of Jason, he was glad from the brief moment of separation. He needed to calm his damn mind down and to remember to bring out that side that greeted every snark, shade, confusing and praise with a fucking ‘party!’. It was all too typical that when he needed it the most it was the hardest to pull out. A flushed warmed his skin further when Jason branded him as sexy and Danny cocked his hips to press into the lips admiring his moon. “Cool moon huh?” Danny grinned down, twirling his fingers into the curls of Jason’s hair in a caress, wiggling his hips a tad more in half-mockery. Having Jason down on his knees, feeling his lips on skin that wasn’t his lips, it took a good amount of willpower not to twist his hips and grab hold of Jason’s head and have him suck him the fuck off. He was dying to feel those teasing lips on his cock, preparing him to fuck Jason good and hard, but he wanted Jason to have his little game, and Danny wanted to feel it out a bit more too. So it was with a gentle shove against Jason’s head, and the slightest pull at the locks his fingers had curled around he nudged Jason away from him so they could carry on their play. 

Danny wasn’t sure if he had been more turned on in his life than he was right now, with Jason’s tall amazing body sprawled on his lap and in his mercy, already blushing ass in perfect line of sight for him to stare at and to play with. Who knew that having someone trust in you so could be such a turn on that the simple act of offering up your arms to be pinned down was so sexy. Jason’s cry when he tasted the first spank startled Danny, making him pause for a second or two to see if Jason would protest at the firmness, but when he didn’t say anything Danny let his following spanks be in the same hardness and pace. That he could feel Jason’s erection growing didn’t particularly help, and those fucking sounds, and that fucking hot ass, and Danny had to push his feet down against the floor so not to break character before it was to be over. He allowed himself to float around in all the new sensations and the feelings they came with; the concern that he hurt Jason even though he seemed to enjoy it, his own perplexity over that he found it so damn hot having Jason at his will and mercy like this and how his mind had shut down in concentration of surviving through the thick heavy fog of horniness. And then Jason began to speak and Danny had to tighten his hold on Jason’s wrists as his words bombarded his senses, teasing and driving him even more mad with desire and he wanted all of that, all of that fucking Jason moaned about. He wanted to be ridden, he wanted to fuck Jason’s brains out, he wanted to own that ass, he wanted to be sucked off and he wanted Jason to know that his slutty as was all Danny’s and nobody else’s. “Fuck off,” Danny couldn’t help but to groan, a sound full of desire and longing as it slipped through the mask of his character. He wanted Jason like hadn’t wanted to fuck anyone else. It was silly. It was silly how he had been so thoroungly seduced by the tease of their sisterhood, it was silly and stupid and delicious and so fucking good and exciting and mind blowing and blissful. “Yeah, yeah, my ass, only mine, you hear, fucking slut?” Danny hissed, trying to get back into the dominating character he felt slipping away, feeling how his cock twisted in gratitude of Jason’s praises of him doing a good job teaching the slutty as its lesson and in longing of what was to come in a moment. 

Danny could feel how his breathing became more shallow, pulling air through parted lips, his hand being unable to not caress Jason’s backside in a gentle attempt to chase away the stinging he must feel. His hips responded with a jolt to Jason’s suggestion before he was able to wet his lips and swallow to respond and Danny realised his grip of Jason’s arms, letting his freed hand caress up Jason’s back, touching his shoulder. Honestly, Danny wasn’t too sure he could have carried on much longer even if Jason had wanted it. He was going mad with desire that he would start to climb the walls soon if they didn’t progress the play. “Fuck, like I could say fucking no to that?” Danny chuckled weakly, finding a soft spot for Jason’s pleading and need. He dragged his gaze back to take in Jason’s spanked ass, trying to take a mental picture of how red and sore his ass had become before Jason felt the need to stop it. He didn’t want to go overboard, and he had no idea how much this redness hurt, but he wanted to learn. “Was it too rough?” Danny had to ask as he continued to stroke his fingers over the warm skin, ignoring his own tingling and tiredness of his arm. 

“Get up,” Danny ordered with the last lightest little tap to Jason’s backside, helping Jason finding his feet with his hand around one arm to help him ease up if he needed. “Go, go get the lube,” Danny ordered further, with a hoarseness to his voice dark with passion and need. But before Jason could manage to walk away, Danny grabbed hold of his hips to keep him in place before he softly pressed a gentle kiss on each smarting cheek. “Okay, go,” Danny nudged Jason on with a touch of desperation and Danny scrambled himself up to the middle of the bed against the headboard, fluffing up a pile of pillows he could lean back on, given him a position of half sitting up in comfort. A hiss of ragged breath escaped Danny as he couldn’t resist to let his fingers tease with soft fingertips up against the aching, pulsing length of his hard dick whilst green eyes followed every moment of Jason. He let his fingertips tease with light light touches back down to his base, denying himself to just grab hold of his dick to jerk himself off to get away from this torturous blissful mind-blowing horniness. “And grab some toys baby if you wanna, as a reward for being such a good girl, taking your punishment sooooo good, baby. If you wanna me to prep you with some toys or something else or whatever you want or nothing. But hurry the fuck up!” Danny urged with a breathless giggle at his own state of complete mess and impatience. 

But when Jason climbed on to the bed Danny’s face softened in wanton lust, lips parted to allow ragged breaths to keep him alive, green eyes half hooded in dark need. He could feel the raise and fall of his chest speed up in torturous anticipation, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the stunning person getting closer and closer. He had torn his hand away from his dick to not risk jerking himself off, throwing his arms over his head instead. He spread his legs wide and rolled his hips in shameless needy anticipation. Danny was now sure he had never seen something as sexy and hot as Jason and that he had never been so surrendered under passion. He had never been this turned on. “Oh my fucking god Vies,” Danny whined in a groan, chuckling at himself over his desperate mess and his hips that rolled once more in their eagerness to feel Jason’s warm breath and mouth and delicious soft lips against his dick. “You’re gonna fucking kill me, fuuuuck,” Danny dragged out the cuss in a moan of frustration. Fuck, Jason hadn’t even fucking touched him yet and he already sang as if he was deep in overwhelming pleasure and riding a fucking awesome ass. Danny licked his lips, keeping hooded eyes following Jason’s every movement and Danny could feel how he clenched in his stomach and how he forgot to breath when Jason got nearer and nearer and nearer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, to think this is my and Theartificialwolf's first ever thread together... It shows, lol. But here is, at last, an update. 
> 
> Shoutout for Millie for keeping the encouragement and enthusiasm rolling in! 
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading and commenting!

“I’d really like it if you came and stayed with me in New York, you know, when we’re off tour. It would be really nice.” Was Jason blushing? Fuck. A date with Danny would be so nice though… “Pinky promise.”

 

“If I lived anywhere other than New York, it would be Paris for sure. It would be so glamorous.” Jason got a goofy grin.

 

Jason put his hand on Danny’s stomach. “Well regardless, I happen to love a hog body.”

 

Jason laughed. “The Tango Vogue isn’t really Alyssa’s style and Katya and I worked our asses off for that challenge. We deserved that win. And besides,” Jason gave Danny a heated stare, “you’ve got some moves.”

 

“It’s cute how Bianca adores you,” Jason said. “I wish I had someone in my corner like that…”

 

Jason grinned as Danny brought up their sisters. “Oh I love a bit of mystery, but I’m not bothered by them knowing if you aren’t. They’ll be very jealous I’m sure. Some of them have been trying to get me in their beds for a while now…” Jason confessed. “But I don’t worry so you shouldn’t either.”

 

“Glamour isn’t what it used to be,” Jason grinned. “It does make me miss times gone by. That’s why I incorporate vintage so much into my art.”

 

“I don’t want to push you into anything you aren’t ready for. I’m okay if we go slow.”

 

Jason arched a brow. “I’ve kinda always wondered what it would be like to sleep with Jinkx… how does she like it?” Jason grinned, pretty sure Danny wouldn’t tell him but still hoping he would.

 

“And you have to admit, it would be hot if I got to be the tour sex slave. All those cocks filling me up…” Jason groaned. “I nearly did a gangbang porno. I’m still kinda considering it. People would pay good money for it.”

 

“Yeah but unlike most people, your music is actually good.” Jason snorted.

 

Jason gave the tattoo another kiss. “I love your moon.”

 

When the spanking stopped, Jason’s ass smarted in the best way and he loved it. “My ass is yours, so hurry up and fuck it. Own me, open me up and fuck me, break me, make me yours. Make me your fucking slut.”

 

“It was perfect,” Jason said softly, “I love it most when it hurts.” He indicated his hard dick. “As you can see.”

 

He sunk down to his knees, back in character, though it wasn’t an act. He wanted to submit to Danny. He quickly did as he was told and got the lube, and a soft pair of cuffs, and got into position.

 

He took Danny’s dick gently into his mouth, but only for a second. He teased Danny’s dick, barely giving him anything more than sensual licks and tiny teases, wanting Danny to make him give it up. He wanted Danny to hold his throat, force his cock down his throat. He wanted Danny to facefuck him. It should have scared Jason, all the things he wanted Danny to do to him, but it didn’t, so he continued to tease, hoping to make something snap in Danny.

 

 

 

Danny gifted Jason a toothy grin, the sparkle in his eyes faintly reminding of the energy he usually was full of. There was a slyness to the way the eyes crinkled by the grin, as if Danny had picked up the blush painting Jason even more adorable than he already looked. He hooked his little finger with Jason’s in a solemnity more fitted during a swear in at the courtroom, and whilst Danny wasn’t sure that pinky swearing on an event that couldn’t take place but in a couple of months was the right way to go, Danny could only hope that he hadn’t self-destructed too much to be able to still enjoy a bit NYC fun with Jason in the future. “Party,” Danny slurred slightly in Adore’s Anna Nicole inspired husky voice and Danny couldn’t help but to wonder who of them would come to regret this promise.

 

His grin softened into a smile at the way Jason went all dorky by the mere thought of the glamorous Paris and Danny gave a short, soft laugh as he reached up to caress Jason’s cheek, thumb trailing the contour of Jason’s smile. Oh, Danny had picked right again but he didn’t know if he should be thrilled or struck dead when his soul wanted to conform that Jason’s smile and laugh were the next to collect. Jason looked so innocent and so young when the goofiness took hold of him and it was almost impossible to imagine that this tall lanky dorky grinning beauty was a master of tease, sexuality and erotica. The duality was so alluring that Danny already knew that any battle to resist being totally smitten had been washed away at their backstage interaction. That need and curiosity to experience Jason in all and every way and to dig deep down to find hidden secrets and fears and personalities would be Danny’s next doom, and he could start to count down to when he would erupt and not only destroy himself but a promising friendship that could have been so much more, if everything was normal and alright. “Fuck yeah,” Danny agreed with Jason’s excitement with a vivid nod and arms that clung around his neck once more. “You’d be the baddest bitch in Paris, girl, a total phenomenon! Do they still have that Moulin Rouge shit? Fuck, if you went to work there…!” Danny laughed with a thrill as he tipped his head slightly as he recasted the film to have Violet be the feature starlet. “Come what may…” Danny singsonged, a brush of thoughtfulness to his tones and he detangled his grip around Jason’s neck to let his hands slide down his shoulders, stopping to rest against collarbones.

 

Danny’s hands continued to ease down against Jason’s chest and Danny could feel how he involuntarily sucked in his belly when Jason touched his stomach and teeth had sunk down into his lower lip, letting the feeling of Jason’s hand on his stomach warm him up, and he smiled around the teeth clinging to his lip as he relaxed his body, allowing Jason to feel all of his hog body. It meant more to hear Jason declare his appreciation over Danny’s body then what he let on. Had it just been a trade for the night Danny wouldn’t bother what they would think of his nowadays more fuller body. Danny didn’t need any kind of affirmations from his hookups, only looking for some pleasure and to pass the time. But have someone like Jason, someone he actually socialised with, someone that was stunning and thin and someone that was in the right position to take a stab at a fellow sister, it felt good, it really did. “Well boy, are you in for a treat tonight,” Danny chuckled, pressing into the hand in a silent invitation to continue feeling him up.

 

“Fucking hot,” Danny could only agree with Jason’s confident claim that they did well deserve their win. Danny had shouted encouragements at his computer screen when he watched that episode, totally buying the fantasy that Katya and Violet had provided their audience whilst feeling so grateful that he hadn’t had to do something like that. He would’ve feeling as panicked as Alaska having to pull out her inner non-existent ballerina. “What,” Danny protested with a snort and a lopsided grin. “My hoe moves and clumsy cartwheels and my spasming worm fits?” Danny shrugged as his gaze snapped under Jason’s heated look, prompting Danny to roll his eyes instead. “Glad to hear someone appreciates them.”

 

Hands that had been exploring Jason’s chest, absentmindedly occupying his fingers to gently toy with his nipple piercing stilled and circled back around Jason’s body so he could lean against him again, effectively hiding himself from being looked at. Danny swallowed a sigh as he tried to talk his mind out of analysing Bianca and their relationship. Danny was all too sure that he loved Bianca like he hadn’t loved anyone outside family before. Bianca was his favourite person of the whole world and the only one he dared come back to with questions and begging for help or just have somewhere to cure hangovers or sad distressed episodes. He had been totally floored by how the person he had distrusted from the beginning, the person that acted like all the other queens that had dragged and trashed Adore for her style turned out to be the most caring, loving and encouraging person to Adore and Danny, always willing to lend an ear or a shoulder or opinion. It was equally scary and wondrous that Danny hadn’t managed to destroy their friendship yet and he could only keep dreading when that would happen. Danny didn’t know how to categorise his feelings for the older queen, if it were some childish admiration and gratitude that someone had recognised him and helped him when he needed or if it was a good stable friendship or if Danny harboured a crush on Bianca. They had both laughed it away during their reunion when Adore was told by a fan that it seemed like she had a crush on Bianca, but ever since, Danny had wondered. Did he? Was it so obvious so others could see but not him? It all was too confusing and scary and exhausting but also filled with some of the best memories and experiences of his life, aching belly from loud, long laughs and a deep gratitude, and the feeling of feeling so safe and at home. Danny shook his head, bumping against Jason’s neck, a gesture to both silent his mind as well as disagreeing with what Jason had said. “What, you mean besides Katya and Miss Fame and Pearl fawning all over you like their goddess?”

 

“No, no, I’m not a creature of shame, I don’t care,” Danny shrugged, dismissing the thought that he had any objections to their family finding out who had been the culprit of the little surprise everyone seemed to have enjoyed. And well, his statement was partly true. Danny generally couldn’t be bothered to feel ashamed or regret shit he said or did, life was too short, he too busy living the life of a carefree punk-rocker to care about others judgements. Underneath it all, though, he was just a human like everyone else, but it was more himself he could feel ashamed about more than what he said or did per se. Adore would strut a hog body like nobody’s business yet Danny couldn’t help but to feel self-conscious that he actually looked like that. Danny hooked his mind on Jason’s prediction of the others feeling jealous, and it was a thrilling feeling knowing he would prompt people into eventual jealousness, having managed to catch Violet where some of them had failed. “The cackling on the bus will be so much FUN, can’t wait for it,” Danny giggled. It was true, it would be interesting to see how everyone would act and see if they would up their game knowing that their version of Hunger Games had started off finally. It would also be grating, having to listen to cackles and probing questions and hear and see their own attempts at wooing their starlet queen.

 

“ I mean, ‘s almost freaky, how you totes nail your niche, like, when you do your photoshoots looking like a old camera and shit took ‘em? It looks so fucking sickening true, like you were some starlet beauty from the golden old age. Like, there’s lot of people liking vintage and doing shit with it, but not everyone manages to really… be it, you know? I mean, really make it look authentic and true instead of just some costume.” Danny mused, pressing a trail of kisses along Jason’s collarbone, brushing his lips along Jason’s skin as far down on his chest he could reach without having to bend his knees. “It’s really fucking fat ass,” Danny complimented around his little mission of nibbling and kissing Jason’s body.

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay, that’s good, you’re too sweet,” Danny said whilst standing up again, feeling a bit lost under the blanket of Jason’s caring and encouragement. It always made Danny want to scratch his skin as if the words of tenderness and thoughtfulness were biting fleas out to eat him up, prompting a flee instinct in Danny even if he at the same time didn’t want to run away but to take it, learn to take it at the very least. Danny burrowed his feet heavier down against the floor while he reached up a hand to cup Jason’s chin, fingers admiring the lines of his jaw as he pulled the taller queen down into a soft kiss, a thanking of Jason being wary of not getting Danny to do anything he wouldn’t want to. Whilst his other kisses had been born out of hunger and desire and the need to feel and explore Jason this one was gentle, solemn, an acknowledging of Jason’s caring intentions mingled with the promise that Danny wouldn’t allow Jason to push him into doing something he found himself uncomfortable doing.”Hey, thanks,” Danny whispered against Jason’s lips, pulling a part so he could bump his nose against Jason’s, smiling faintly. “I won’t put any of us in that situation, it’s cool, you don’t have to feel like you are persuading me to do stuff or anything. I’ve been willing and still am.”His smile stretched into a lazy grin as he claimed Jason’s lips again with another kind of hunger fuelled by admiration over Jason showing respect to his boundaries and welfare, and the sparkling feeling of melting into the safety knowing how serious and mature Jason was regarding the whole situation.

 

“My my!” Danny exclaimed in teasing use of the tones the vintage loving queens used to appear being from a different decade.” If you’re so curious you gotta find out for yourself, bitch, I’m a classy girl, don’t kiss and tell.” Danny in faux mockery gasped at Jason even thinking he would chit chat about his trusts with a sister. “She’s eager for your ass so your curiosity is easily killed, babe.” With the mention of Jason’s ass Danny couldn’t keep his hands off of said body part but eagerly fondled Jason’s backside again, gently kneading the already punished skin, pulling his cheeks slightly apart in desired appreciation of what Danny wanted to do with that ass later on. Jason’s continuing talk about being the bitch of a gang bang didn’t help to still Danny’s rolling hips or eager hands on Jason’s hands and when Jason groaned at his fantasy Adore moaned breathily in sympathy, smashing his hips harder against Jason. His lips sucked hold of a mouthful of tasty delicate skin of Jason’s neck, humming and nodding in agreement that it would be fucking hot. It would be so hot seeing Jason get what he deserved, pounded into oblivion, trembling and sweating and moaning, begging for his own release after everyone had spilled their cum all over his body… Yeah. Danny defiantly would buy that flick if Jason ever did one, as his hips declared with another roll against Jason’s body to seek attention and gratification. Danny let go of Jason’s skin with a wet noise so he could let another shaky moan escape between parted lips, hands grabbing and feeling every inch he could reach as his skin started to become hotter and his dick swell in passion. “Uh huh,” Danny breathed. “For sure they would, yeah, totally,” Danny agreed between kisses wherever he could reach. Danny bet loads of people would cough up lots of money to watch something maddening like that. Including Danny.

 

Jason’s praise that Danny released actual good music and that Jason found his hip-moon appealing floated in to warm Danny’s soul, and he acknowledged it with even more kisses and appreciative hands travelling all over Jason’s body, finding himself more and more caught in the net of passion and just wanting to get to it already. By the time Jason’s spanking was over, Danny had succumbed to the passion pulsing through him, eyes all blown into dark needy greed, dick rocking hard and pulsing for attention. It was a turn on like he hadn’t experienced before, completely different from just feeling like ramming his cock into a pretty ass. It felt like his whole being was vibrating with lust, edged on by Jason’s dirty word and submission to his will and touch. It was freaking unbelievable to have this beautiful creature urging him to claim his ass, getting hard under Danny’s treatment of his naughty ass, kneeling down to wait to carry out whatever demand Danny would next declare. It was a powerful feeling of being needed in a way he hasn’t been needed before, being trusted in not to cause real harm upon the body and soul that submitted under him and the strong need to make Jason feel as good as he deserved. The granted power Jason had given him tickled when Jason hurried to carry out his demand of getting lube and some toys if Jason so wished and it felt so good Danny found himself dizzily trying to imagine how it’d feel to be in Jason’s position. Maybe it was the handling over of responsibility and just doing what you were told that was the most rewarding but Danny couldn’t muse over it right now, not when Jason got up on the bed. Danny licked his lips as hooded eyes continued to follow every movement of his, breath shallow in unbearable anticipation. His hips rocketed up in the air a time or three in the impatience that had become more difficult to control as his senses got clouded with lust and heat and the quest of release. His head cocked to the side slightly to eye the tube of lube and the handcuffs Jason had chosen as his reward and Danny’s lips twisted into a hasty smile before his mouth fell open again when Jason had settled between his legs. Danny melted into the mattress and his head fell back against the pillows when the warm wetness of Jason’s mouth finally closed around his dick and the breath that he had hold in released with an appreciative groan. He willed his hips to stay in place and he had grabbed hold of his own wrist where he had thrown his arms over his head, letting the sweet torture of Jason’s gentle licks and nibbles wash all over his nerves, soul and mind. He allowed Jason his little exploration time but when Jason didn’t seem to have a mind to actually suck him but just fucking nibble and lick like he was some goddamn lollipop or something his hips snapped up in the air and against Jason in irritated impatience, the muscles of his thighs clenching in frustration over the lack of stimulation.

 

“Fuck offffffff,” Danny managed to say in a groan mingled whine, popping up on his elbows so half-hooded eyes dimmed with lust could glare down at the tease between his legs. “What the fuck Vies,” Danny whined again, his feet rushing up and down the mattress in pent up need. Danny glared, wetted his lips and swallowed around an indignant huff. He eyed Jason before grabbing hold of his hair, pulling his locks in what he hoped was enough to feel but not to really hurt. “Okay, you stupid slut,” Danny growled, the frustration adding a deeper depth to his voice as Danny sat up and shuffled to the side. The hand that still held on to Jason’s hair nudged him to where Danny just had laid. “On your back, now.” Danny ordered, releasing his grip of Jason’s locks and reaching to position the pillow so it would be in just the right angle for Jason’s head to rest on. Reaching for the handcuffs Danny eyed the outstretched body of Jason, pulling a noise of appreciation from the back of his throat. “Hands above head, cunt.” He shook the handcuffs whilst straddling Jason, one white soft thigh on each side of Jason and stretching to trap Jason’s wrists into the handcuffs before leaning sideways so he could let the keys drop on the side table. Danny crawled up so his knees where at Jason’s armpits and a ragged breath escaped him when he looked down to Jason’s face, seeing his own throbbing cock. He nudged forward, pressing the head against Jason’s delicious lips.

 

“Cunt, you gonna suck my cock as the fucking slut you are, you got me?” Danny ordered, reaching one hand to grab hold of Jason’s chin to open up his mouth more before letting him go with a warningly but gentle tap over his cheek. Danny then snapped his hips forward, making sure it wasn’t too deep to give Jason time to adjust. Danny didn’t particularly want Jason to choke and gag and risking having his teeth clamped down on his dick. Danny set a moderate tempo, one hand petting Jason’s hair, in preparation for when he needed to grab hold of him to urge him on even further, the other arm stretched out to get support from the headboard.

 

“You treat me good,” Danny began between the sounds of moaning that had started to slip from him with more abandon than earlier, licking his lips once more as he ground down his hips against Jason’s mouth in demonstration “and I might let you cum eventually.” With that he let his hips ride Jason’s mouth faster as Jason hadn’t made any sign or attempt to protest, burrowing his fingers down in Jason’s hair before cupping the back of his head to force him to bob his head meeting his thrusts. Danny drove his toes down into the mattress as waves of pleasure twitched his thighs, face flushed and lost in pleasure as he kept his gaze nailed to his cock gliding in and out of Jason’s mouth, taking in Jason’s face and expression. “Fuckkk, you look so hot, all desperate slut for my cock, ain’t you? Look at you,” Danny moaned with a harder jerk of his hips. He knew that he needed to stop soon before he couldn’t back out of riding for his orgasm and his hand relaxed it’s grip of Jason’s head slightly to prepare to tear himself away from that soft warm wet mouth. As much as Danny wanted to cum all over Jason’s face he also wanted to fuck that ass that he had been teased with all evening. Just a few thrusts more… it was so fucking liberating having Jason all succumbed to him, drooling and giving up his mouth for Danny’s pleasure.

 

“Okay, fuck, fuck fuck,” Danny muttered with the warm edge of a moan around the words, regretfully forcing his hips to come to a still so he could pull out of Jason’s mouth. Danny sank back against his heels, gently resting his weight on Jason’s stomach as Danny tried to catch his breath and regain some thinking functionality besides brain-empty clouds of pure lust and pleasure. But Danny launched forward, hunting down so he could capture the mouth he had just fucked with hungry demanding lips, licking Jason’s lip before chasing his tongue to see if he could find any taste of his own precum, and there was this edge of desperate need in his kiss, as if he wouldn’t survive without feeling Jason’s lips against his own.

 

“Oh, shit,” Danny pulled away, gasping for breath, letting himself jump ever so slightly in his seating over Jason’s stomach. Danny heaved a sigh, cocked his head to the side as he looked at Jason, hooded eyes and kiss swollen lips. “Do you think you deserve my cock in your ass then, slut?” Danny asked with the touch of innocence, as if only asking if Violet felt pleased with her performance when she came back offstage.

 

 

 

“Oh the Crazy Horse is where I want to be. The Moulin Rouge is too traditional for me. I want to be like Dita in Paris.” Jason put his hand under his chin like he was taking a glamour shot. “I’d make a fabulous Parisian show girl. And Ali Mahdavi would be delighted if I moved to Paris. He and Lutens would never let me leave.” Jason grinned as he thought back to the hot spanking photoshoot he’d had with Ali last time. “It would be glamorous but I can’t imagine living there without speaking better French.” Jason shrugged. Maybe one day. But Jason had no plans of leaving the country anytime soon. Especially not with Danny looking like that at him. “Come what may. And I will love you until my dying day.” Jason sung sotto voce, knowing he was no match for Danny’s pipes.

 

Jason let himself drink in the sight of Danny bare and naked for him as the two of them felt each other up. Jason moaned softly as Danny toyed with his nipple ring. “Good to know. Because I doubt it’ll be long before they figure it out. They’ll be so jealous that you own this ass.” Violet raised a curious brow. “Unless you’re willing to share. I’m not kidding that they’d happily gangbang me if I asked them to.”

 

“It’s a talent,” Jason said. “Not every ho can embody an era.” He grinned. “Not that I’m telling you what to do tomorrow with me, but I’ve got quite a few costumes. I could be your Bettie Page, or whatever you want me to be. This fine ass is still yours.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way. That’s why I trust you with the aftercare too.” Jason noted the look on Danny’s face. “After an intense BDSM session, usually the dom takes care of the sub. Basically, cuddle me and reassure me. Put some cream on my sore spanked ass. Wrap me in warm blankets and let me curl up with you. I’ve got hot chocolate too. It’s important for the sub’s mental health but also physical. You’ll get to see a needy side of me. I’m not usually too snippy when I’m subdropping. Just kinda distant though. I’ll be fine after some food, sleep, and cuddling. I know you’re a great cuddler.” Jason gave Danny a deep kiss and he moaned into it as Danny’s hands came to his ass.

 

“Jinkx certainly hasn’t made a secret of wanting my ass.” Jason grins. “You top her though right?” A plan was starting to form in Jason’s mind. Maybe Jinkx could join in tomorrow. He’d have to judge it…

 

Jason whimpered. His ass was totally red and he was so hard it hurt and Jason smirked triumphantly as Danny got rough with him for his tease. Jason loved having his hair pulled and the sensation of his raw ass on the bed. He loved that Danny was starting to really let go. He presented his wrists for Danny to cuff and obediently put them above his head, opening his mouth to take Danny’s dick.

 

Jason kept his throat as loose as he could as Danny began to facefuck him, made him choke on his dick. Jason’s eyes watered as he took what Danny gave him. Jason sucked and licked, giving Danny as much pleasure as he could. Jason submitted to Danny’s hands on him guiding him, only breaking away to take an occasional breath. Jason knew he could take a rough face fucking and he wanted Danny to get the most pleasure he’d ever had from someone’s mouth right here and now with Jason. Jason always wanted to be the best and this was no exception.

 

Jason whined as Danny pulled his dick out. He licked his lips and kissed Danny back hungrily as Danny captured Jason’s lips. “Fuck me. I’m your little cockslut. Put me to work. Fuck my ass even harder than you fucked my mouth. I deserve your cock. Give it to me. Show me, show your slut who’s boss. Show this slutty ass who owns it. You marked it up. Now conquer it. Claim what’s yours. Fuck me. Make me scream and beg.” Jason lifted his legs up so he could hold them up by his head, impatiently exposing his needy hole to Danny. “I want your cock in my ass so badly right now so please, lube my ass and fucking give it to me!”

 

 

 

The way Danny’s eyes widened slightly in concentration and the way his nodding was more eager than usual revealed that Danny didn’t have much of a clue about Jason was speaking about. Jason’s world of burlesque wasn’t one Danny had explored, more than ogling Violet’s performances and knowing who Dita was, which wasn’t that difficult seeing she was the poster woman for her art form. There was a glint of fondness the way Jason sparkled to life even more speaking about themselves and their possible shining future in Paris. Danny loved experience people bubbling with bright energy when they talked about things that meant something to them, all their soul poured into the subject, enlighten them in a stunning shine that was irresistible. Danny couldn’t wait for the moments Jason would be all caught in his dreams and desires, ventilating his soul, allowing Danny to drink the radiance and being floored by Jason’s aspirations and the beauty of him talking about himself. The way Jason had lit up just now, playfully posing and grinning, was enticing enough, and Danny was certain that Jason would be deadly beautiful and dreamy if they got the chance to dive to the depths together.” That wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the world,” Danny protested with a playful pout to his lips at the possible threats of Violet being all chained up in Paris if the artists got hold of him. A sound from his throat vocalised his agreement that it probably would be better to learn French before moving to the country, the Frenchmen had the reputation of refusing to speak anything than French or not knowing it at all, making the possibilities of comically frustrating situations to arise. Danny had learned that just knowing to say ‘baguette volez vou oui’ in a string of non sensible sentence and being able to interpret Lady Marmalade in made up French didn’t get you very far. Eyelashes whipped at his cheeks in surprise that Jason picked up the song, a strangled chuckle escaping him as he grinned up at Jason. Danny had purposefully stopped himself from getting farther into the song, settling with just the sentence he had chosen when he couldn’t resist to sing something from Moulin Rouge.” Yeah, just wait to die until you’re old, hey, but try and catch that blood coughing disease, that would be pretty cool,” Danny mused, the tilt of the corners of mouth indicating him teasing. Danny knew that Jason didn’t mean anything when he had picked up the song Danny had dropped, that it was just a bit of amusement, yet Danny couldn’t help but to feel like squirming away from it. They didn’t know each other that well for a sentence of love and death to mean anything that playfulness, but having the song soaking in this weird atmosphere they had managed to create in such a short time made Danny feel uncertain, like if he wasn’t sure if he should just take it like a joke or if Jason was seeking some other reaction.

 

It all was a storm of different impressions and thoughts that bounced around in Danny’s skull, the feeling of Jason’s naked skin under his touch and the moans teasing his hearing numbing him further and further but yet not fully. He’d would be all too grateful if Jason proved to be the medicine to calm him down finally, make him able to truly shut off to just enjoy the here and now and sensations, but Danny doubted it. Nothing had proved to help him for too long and not strongly enough. Nodding in agreement that it wouldn’t take long for their sisters to figure the situation out, Danny continued to kiss all of the exposed skin he could reach without having to change posture, smiling and humming in self-pleasured approval that the other queens would be jealous that Danny had been allowed to taste the ass that most of their community seemed to lust after. A slight pause of his lips exploring Jason’s skin followed when Jason brought up the possibility of him sharing Jason with the others, his hands on Jason’s skin fluttering more lightly before pressing down to feel Jason fully again. Danny couldn’t decide with interpretation of the offer Danny should choose to believe. Either Jason already knew that having Danny alone wouldn’t satisfy him, thus needing more people to truly make him feel sated or Jason toyed with the idea of letting Danny ‘own’ Jason even longer than that he’d already offered Danny, but with the condition that he could be with others, too. He could also read it as them just being fuck buddies for their layover, as they wordlessly had agreed on, Danny thought, when all this just seemed to float on and becoming a thing for their off day. “Bitch, you’re free to do whatever you want after tomorrow,” Danny shrugged casually. “And I’m not planning on gathering the troops tomorrow, I need a fucking break from them all, dammit.” Danny chuckled with a snort. Danny usually found himself locked up in his hotel room, basking in being all alone, once eventual trade had left, enjoying the peace and quiet away from the other queens. That he would bundle up with Jason tomorrow as well as this night was quite rare, but Danny didn’t mind losing his change to fully recharge if everything played out nicely enough to outweigh that he threw away his chance to be a hermit for their layover.

 

Danny pulled away to be able to look up at Jason when he brought out the possibility of dressing up tomorrow, glad to have the focus move on to tomorrow’s chances. Danny licked his under lip slowly as he eyed Jason, trying to scan him into his brain to be able to fantasise how Jason would look costumed up for him. Danny knew that every scenario would turn out with Jason being hot as hell and irresistible and he wouldn’t complain about that. Danny couldn’t help those brush strokes of warmth that softened his grin when he found himself oddly warmhearted and amused that Jason dragged with him costumes that Danny guessed wasn’t part of Jason’s drag as well as his toys. Danny couldn’t help the wave of soft heartness, just like how he had reacted when he found out that Jason heaved along a treasure of toys on tour, it was something so endearing about it, as well as admiring that Jason stayed true to himself and his needs no matter the situation.” I love dress up,” Danny purred, a statement quite unsurprising seeing what his occupation was, after all.” What kind of costumes did you bring?”

 

Danny’s playfulness abruptly changed to a glimmer of concentrated solemnity as he drank in what Jason told him about caring for Jason after they’ve finished playing. Huge eyes bore into Jason’s so he wouldn’t miss anything that he said, sensing the seriousness of it all, as well as his own new founded wish to be educated about the subject. The gratefulness he felt towards Jason for taking time to let him learn without judgement, and Jason offering himself to Danny despite knowing that Danny knew nothing of this kind of stuff would linger with Danny for quite a while, with a new kind of respect and admiration for Jason treating him as well as he did. Danny was aware that it was as much for Jason’s own security that Jason shared with Danny of his world so Danny wouldn’t go and do something that would damage Jason in any way, but he still appreciated the effort, and the frankness and non-judgemental way Jason thought him. Danny nodded slowly at the information. It made sense, of course, taking time to reassure the submissive that they felt good and appreciated and that it all had just been a play and that no actions or words was meant as truth, offering up cuddling and soothing salves and what else could be needed, but it was good that Jason spoke of it, still, cementing the ground in which plays like this rested upon for all of their safety and feelings. Danny felt pretty certain that this after play, after care as Jason called it, would prove the area Danny would be best in. He was a master cuddler, after all, with the ever unsatisfied need to make sure that those he did care about felt good and got what they desired and deserved.” Gotcha, yeah, for sure, that makes totes sense and I fucking love cuddling,” Danny let a gentle smile part his lips. “I mean, I mean it seriously, I’ll take care of you, no doubt, demand anything. I cuddle you all night, I feed you, I’ll rub you, I do whatever you want, for sure.” Danny reassured Jason that he understood and was aware of the importance of the aftercare after sessions and with that Danny arched eagerly into the deep kiss Jason gifted him, once again feeling him melt into all this, whatever all this was, and his mind had suited down it’s questioning, and Danny sighed into the kiss, his hands appreciating the ass he fondled, his cells starting to vibrate to the tunes of Jason’s wills and wants.

 

Danny pulled back, licking kiss swollen lips to get rid of any strays of saliva as he grinned at Jason bringing up Jinkx’s desperation for Violet’s ass.” She’s a desperate needy slut, just like you,” Danny commented offhandedly before shrugging lightly. “Yeah but she’s verse so, don’t worry your little ass,” said Danny with a light pat to the backside he hadn’t let go of. “She’s fun, and I fucking love her body you know? A crazy slutty witch, you’ll have fun,” Danny assured Jason with a loop sided grin. He wished he could see Jinkx’s expression when she finally would get Jason’s ass she had lusted after for so long, seeing Jinkx turn from the doozy innocent looking gal into a wicked hungry lover.

 

Jason had managed to light him up in way no one else had before. As innocent he was towards the more rougher plays like spanking and whatever else could be done, he wasn’t a stranger to facefucking someone, or being facefucked himself, for that matter. Yet, it was an experience totally different, thanks to him being so fired up, desperate for Jason, turned on and intrigued by being put in control in a way he had never been before, having someone submitting to his wants in a way no one had done for him before. He was pumped up, hard and needy in a way he hadn’t experienced and seeing Jason when looking at how he took his dick, giving up his mouth and throat for Danny’s pleasure, sucking and licking, giving himself like a sex doll to Danny. It was hot, and his heart burned with the knowledge that it all came down to Jason feeling safe enough to be cuffed up and having Danny ride his mouth as he wished. Danny’s hold on Jason eased with the moving of his hips every time Danny felt Jason starting to stir and move for breathing space and when he finally pulled away to not finish there and then his breath was stolen from his lungs, pearls of sweat teasing his hair line and neck, face flushed and eyes glazed in dark lust and pleasure. When pulling back, Danny reached to stroke away the tears wetting Jason’s skin with tender touches, a silent thank you and a nudge of good job mingled up with his harsh breathing and swear words to steady himself into some kind of sanity before he dived down to ravage Jason’s mouth with his own, chuckling against him in an after reaction to Jason’s whining.

 

His own swollen lips was fallen apart as he stared down at Jason believing himself to have done a good enough job to be fucked, seducing Danny that Jason’s ass was his and to claim it and use it good. A short grunt escaped from his throat when Jason wanted him to make him beg and scream and the gods knew that Danny wanted that so bad as well, he wanted everything that Jason said, with a mind numbing intensity that was so foreign. “Okay then,” Danny answered Jason’s pleas with a flippancy as he climbed off of Jason to make his way to claim his spot between Jason’s legs. He hungrily drank in the sight of Jason pulling his legs up, showing up his soar ass and pretty delicious asshole. As Danny had listened to Jason’s reasonings to as why he should get fucked Danny had had a slight mind of teasing Jason even further, but finding himself between Jason’s legs, admiring the stunning view of Jason’s ass and all of his body Danny knew that he couldn’t stand for any prolong teasing. He was desperate for his own realise as well, cock hard and pulsing in demand that hurt and frustrated him to no end. Danny dragged his short nails down the soft skin of Jason’s exposed thighs, admiring the soft fullness of the flesh that made thighs so maddeningly delicious. He stretched to grab hold of the bottle of lube Jason had brought earlier with the swiftness of hunger. With an afterthought, Danny reached up to grab a free pillow before withdrawing down to his place between Jason’s legs. Taking hold of Jason’s backside, Danny urged him to lift his hips so Danny could position the pillow under him to allow Danny even better access to enjoy Jason’s goods.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Vies,” Danny complimented with a husky breath, hand caressing Jason’s inner thighs as he shifted himself so he could lean down, puffing a breath of air against Jason’s dick. He let his own tongue lick against the length of Jason’s cock in a mimic of what Jason had done to him earlier, needing to taste him before he ventured down to play with his ass. But instead of teasing evil little licks Danny wrapped his lips around Jason’s head as his right hand imitated his movement at the base, encircling his fingers around Jason. Danny prodded Jason’s slit before letting himself suck hold of Jason’s head with a wet eager noice, pressing his swirling tongue pointedly at the frenulum, sucking and tonguing while his hand let go of its grip around Jason’s base to lightly tease up the softer underside of his cock. It lasted only a few sucking motions, enough to allow Danny to get a taste of Jason whilst also giving him a little tease of his own, and Danny let go of Jason’s dick with a pop before humming to himself in appreciation as he edged himself backwards, shifting himself into laying down position between Jason’s legs.

 

Fuck, did he love ass. Especially when they were as needy and pretty as Jason’s. Danny bounced a moan against Jason’s inner thigh as he kissed his way down, his hands finding their places against the back of Jason’s knees to help hold his legs up. Danny took a detour on his trip down to Jason’s hole, letting his tongue softly nudge and lick Jason’s balls before trapping one testicle in his mouth, sucking it gently before withdrawing with a last kiss to the scrotum. Danny’s pace quickened as he kissed his way down over Jason’s perineum, letting his nose press down into him in ever so light stimulation. Danny dragged a breath trough his teeth when he reached his goal of Jason’s ass, fingers digging into their grip on Jason’s knees in appreciation, his own hips rolling into the mattress in a motion gentle in restrain he didn’t manage to pull on his muscles entirely. Danny nibbled, kissed and licked the surrounding skin, worshipping Jason’s ass in his exploration, mind numb with the musky scent of pheromones, the awe that he actually was about to properly eat Jason’s ass and his own blinding hardness because of it. Danny stroke his tongue over the little ridges surrounding the hole in a circular motion, pressing kisses and soft nibbles here and there, letting a lick now and then escape its circular path around Jason’s anus to lick over the muscle, soft and teasing, before tracking back to play and lick the ridges, letting his hands drag down from Jason’s knees to press against his thighs instead, so he could feel the flexing of muscles in frustration and need even better if Jason became impatient enough. His fingers tried to absentmindedly caress the skin he was cupping, though it was a half-hearted attempt, as Danny was to busy putting his concentration on the ass his face was buried in. Danny finally allowed himself to explore and enjoy Jason’s hole, licking at it with wet, light strokes, alternating between kissing and nibbling, letting his saliva dribble out of his mouth in part further claiming Jason’s ass and to let his tongue and mouth move smoother, enticing Jason’s nerves more. His tongue eagerly licked and kissed and massaged, admiring and trying to soften the muscle, moans and hums of appreciation and content singing from the bottom of Danny’s belly as he started to gently probe his tongue against Jason’s hole in an even pattern, alternative lapping against the ring and having his tongue greedy press against the muscle, probing and easing Jason up in a motion that grew quicker under Jason’s response, letting himself tongue fuck Jason as Danny let go of one of Jason’s thighs to reach for the bottle of lube. He popped the lid, a sharp snapping sound of promise mingled with sounds of pleasure, and Danny nibbled himself away towards one thigh as he let a string of cold lube dribble directly against Jason’s ass in a teasing to pay back a tiny tiny bit of all the teasing Jason had made Danny suffer under. Danny’s free hand rubbed against the lube, fingertips running around the hole with massaging pressure, lubing up the muscle to soften it even more before carefully pressing his middle finger against the hole, pushing lube in together with his finger, moving in and out with a soft circular motion. Danny had shuffled himself into a kneeling position between Jason’s leg to better be able to use his hands without straining his arm and shoulder, and there was raw lust in the green eyes that flickered its gaze now and then up at Jason’s face and dragging over the view of his body. He freed his other hand from Jason’s thigh to let it grip the tube of lube to pour more lubricant onto the hand and fingers busy loosening Jason up. Danny kneaded his fingers against Jason, pushing more lube into him before letting his middle finger in alongside his ring finger, moving his fingers in a dance of circulation, gentle scissoring and the motion of his fingers going in and out, making sure that as much lube as possible entered Jason along with his mission of making Jason needy and ready for his cock.

 

More lube was added as his index finger joined in the dance to stretch and soften and Danny began to push a bit more pressure in his movements, slowly shifting his motion from prepping to fingerfucking. His fingers began to prod to find Jason’s prostrate, Danny’s lips pressed together in tight concentration and restrain from touching himself and just ravage Jason. Danny was quite sure Jason was used to fucking with as little preparation as possible without getting hurt, but Danny didn’t want to risk anything, besides the point that Danny loved playing with a nice piece of ass. His brow was wrinkled in concentration, pearls of sweat illuminating his hairline, hard breaths escaping through his nose. A grin blossomed when his probing fingers brushed against Jason’s prostate and the pumping motions of his hand stilled into a more slow rhythm as Danny let his fingers ghost over Jason’s sweet spot before setting a slow rhythm of his fingers moving in a winking motion against Jason’s prostate, his fingers gliding in and out with the pace.

 

“Slut, you ready for my cock? Beg me for it,” Danny urged with desperation quickening his speech and Danny stopped his movements of his hand, letting his fingers come to rest inside Jason.

 

 

 

Jason smirked. “I’ve got a maid outfit, a slutty bunny, a kitten costume, and a catholic schoolgirl uniform. Plus I’m sure we can find something else if we really wanted.”

 

“And no one is as desperate a needy slut as I am. It’s up to you, but do you think she’d want to join us tomorrow for a bit? I’m sure Jinkx would be very happy if you shared. But you don’t have to.” Jason pressed his body closer to Danny’s. “I’m yours tomorrow. Do your worst.”

 

Once Danny pulled out of Jason’s mouth, he leaned into the tender touches Danny gave him. He could tell that Danny was pleased with him, and that tender care was exactly why Jason knew that not only would submitting to Danny cheer him up and be a lot of fun, but also he knew Danny would cuddle him and give him the aftercare he so often went without.

 

Eagerly he assumed the position, exposing his ass to Danny once more, his hole aching to be stretched and stuffed. Danny put a pillow under him, always so caring. Jason’s legs fell to the side and Jason moaned softly as Danny took his length into his mouth. Jason groaned at the pleasure. Jason whimpered and moaned, eyes rolling back in his head, his stomach shaking with his sounds. His bound hands gripped the headboard, needing something to anchor him. He couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure Danny gave him.

 

Jason whimpered as Danny teased him. The feel of Danny’s mouth and hands, the sting of Jason’s raw ass on the pillow, the hardness of the headboard, the restriction of his hands, the strain of his muscles, the hardness of his cock, the emptiness of his hole… Jason was starting to feel overwhelmed. He needed Danny’s dick in him before he went mad from all the sensations.

 

Danny worshipped his body, kissing, licking and sucking his way down. Jason bit off a desperate moan. Jason couldn’t think of anything but his own need. Danny began to eat his ass and Jason almost screamed he was so on edge. Danny was tongue discount and Jason bucked in impatience, needing more.

 

Jason hissed as the cold lube dribbled down, but then Danny’s fingers were opening him up, pushing lube into him, fucking him. Danny was being so thorough and Jason whimpered and squirmed. He wasn’t used to this. If Danny had been the usual trade, there would have been dick in his ass at least thirty minutes ago but this was much more fun.

 

“Oh fuck!” Jason cried when Danny touched his prostate. Jason’s as trying so hard not to come before he even got Danny’s dick in his ass. But then Danny’s fingers stopped moving and Jason wanted to cry in frustration.

 

“Please,” Jason begged, knowing that this was the way to get what he wanted, “fuck me. Fuck me so hard. Pound me. Claim me. Own me. Break me. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow. Show my slutty ass who owns it. Fuck your slut. Just fuck me please. I’m so ready for you cock. I’m your desperate cockslut, your cumdump whore. Give me your seed, breed me. Fuck me raw and come in my hole. Take me like the slut I am. I’m your toy, your sex doll, your slutty hole. Fill me up. Give it to me. Please.”

 

 

 

Danny licked his lips in response at Jason talking about their costumes, eyes dragging gratefully over the tallness of his body as if he redressed the younger queen in each outfit mentioned, the tug of an eager grin revealing that Danny seemed to like what his mind pictured for him, his mind making short clips of what could happen with Violet dressed up as a sexy maid or innocent Catholic school girl. “Yeah,” Danny moaned his eagerness, pushing into the person so enticing him again. “Sounds fucking hot. Fuck, you’d be so damn hot”, Danny said with a voice smeared with longing, desperate wanton for everything Jason had to offer him.

 

His body gratefully revelled in Jason pressing into him, eyes hitching at the idea Jason proposed, his underlip sucked into his mouth in a spell of thoughtfulness, missing the opportunity to smirk at Jason’s certain claim to being the most desperate slut there was. He didn’t mind Jinkx being let into their little haven of sin, Danny being familiar with Jinkx’s personality and ways that having the older queen joining in wouldn’t drain his mind and energy as it would if it had been anyone else. The idea was alluring, mixing the difference of Violet and Jinkx and themselves into a concoction into a delicious drink of messiness, fun and hot sprinkled with the flavour of shameless lust. Besides, Jinkx had done so much for Danny, been a steady, caring support and friend when he needed it, spoiling him with her soft body and never ending stash of weed.” She’d be fucking delighted, the witch,” Danny hummed in agreement, a grin brightening up his face. “That’d be fucking hot, I’m down.”

 

A soft smile tickled swollen lips as Jason leaned into his touches, the breath in his chest fluttering at how eagerly needy Jason seemed for tenderness, prompting Danny to caress the bone of Jason’s brow, his fingers travelling to Jason’s hairline, brushing back strands of his hair with gentle, admiring touches. Jason had tapped into a side of Danny he hadn’t known existed. Danny wouldn’t have found out by himself how erotic and caring sessions like this could be, and whilst Danny was all eagerness to continue to explore this newfound playground with Jason, Danny also loved the tender, worshipping side of sex. Maybe Danny read too much into how Jason had craned his neck to meet his caress, but Danny couldn’t help to wonder if Jason needed caring, tender attention more than he let on. There and then Danny made a vow to himself that whenever they got rough together, Danny would make sure to spoil Jason with caring fondness.

 

Danny shut his thoughts away, switching back to the unexplored, uncharacterised dominating side of him, basking in Jason’s moans, swallowed screams and hips bucking in impatient need. Jason’s wanton fuelling Danny’s arousal further, his blood boiling and his cock weeping for attention and its desperate release. He loved all this, having his partner twitching and singing in pleasure, their sounds and body begging for more. it was probably the hottest thing Danny could think of exciting in the world, and if he could spend all his time trapped between soft, gorgeous thighs, presented with a pretty needy ass and begging cock, a body squirming under his touch and mouth and cock, with a face gorgeously lost in pleasure with their maddening songs of moans and groans and screams nailing the picture, Danny would. Danny’s lips pulled up in a smile as Jason hissed under the coldness of the lube, greedily watching Jason squirm under his fingers working his ass, his breath short and shallow in empathy towards Jason’s whimpers, all the while green eyes blazed afire with satisfaction and mischief.

 

“That’s right baby,” Danny urged Jason when Jason couldn’t hold their pleasure in, Jason’s cry of appreciation flushing Danny’s skin, the hand that wasn’t busy fucking Jason’s ass patting Jason’s thigh in praise, letting Jason know Danny was pleased Jason felt good and that he was showing it with body and voice. A short laugh pouring with teasing and sympathy as he took in all of Jason from his desperate hole to ignored cock, shivering belly and heaving chest to Jason’s face revealing the frustration Jason felt, the need to cry of the frustration illuminating him, causing Danny to grin. Danny just watched Jason for a while, hand still inside of him, letting his mind capture the erotic beauty of Jason in this state to add to his collection of memories, filling it into one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Danny felt like the luckiest person in the world being allowed to watch this masterpiece, allowed to arouse Jason into this state of frustrated neediness, shameless and gorgeous and willing, wanting his cock.

 

Jason’s ability to spill filth caught Danny slightly off guard again, listening to the streaming of words professing Jason as his sex toy to pound and fuck the life out of. Had it been Danny having to beg so shamelessly, Danny would only blush to death and stammer over his words. It was sexy, the soundscape Danny’s mind was bombarded with yet Danny couldn’t help but to feel that prickling that he had felt earlier when Jason had been so eager for the gentle touches of his, having Danny wonder if the ease Jason talked of himself like Danny’s slut, as a hole to fuck and spill his load in, was just from experience playing this needy slut or if it was something more underneath it all.

 

Danny grunted his approval of Jason begging for Danny’s cock to pond him to oblivion as he grabbed hold of the bottle of lube once more, letting a string of the gel dribble onto his hot, pulsing cock, not having the will to mind that the hand he wrapped around his own dick to cover all of his length in lube had just been inside of Jason’s ass, ignoring the rule of not using whatever had been showed up an ass anywhere else on a body. A broken moan slipped from Danny’s full lips in gratefulness of the friction his hand and lube granted his desperate cock.

 

“That’s right, slut,” Danny breathed as he went up on his knees, lining himself up with Jason’s ass, letting the slippery head of his cock glide over Jason’s ass, his body shivering in impatient anticipation. “I’m gonna fuck your cute little ass whore,” he grunted, finding more and more the fun in trying to talk dirty back to Jason, as he gripped his dick to help it position against Jason’s hole. “Hard and merciless, you hear?” Danny hissed as he let hips move softly, edging the tip of his cock into the tight, wet hole, pearls of sweat dripping down his back as he with full force controlled his hips to let himself enter slowly, eyes nailed to Jason’s face to catch any sign of discomfort, a shaky moan underlying Danny’s own excitement and gratitude of the friction and the mere notion that he was shoving his dick inside one of the most wanted asses in their community. He popped the lid of the tube one last time, coating his fingers with the slippery gel before wrapping his hand around Jason’s cock, painting his dick with the fluid in preparation for when he would come back to jerk him off, fingers letting go of the throbbing cock when he was satisfied it was as lubed up as needed.

 

There was a frustrated sound to the way Danny drew breath once he was fully sheeted as he stopped his hips from starting their desperate rut, to allow both Jason and himself to bask in being filled and filling. “But you’re also my very very good girl,” Danny said with a low husk to his voice, not able not to voice his appreciation of Jason, to let Jason hear that he was fucking fantastic, wanting to dampen any potential shadows that he wasn’t able to judge laid behind the ease which Jason proclaimed himself as an ass to be used. “And you have been real good to me, Princess, you know, so this,” and here Danny started to move his hips, slow and soft to punctuate what he was saying, “Is for you, baby girl. You enjoy it, and be as loud as you want. I fucking love when my partner looses themselves in pleasure, Princess, and voices it. You’ve earned a good fuck.” Danny caressed the thighs spread just for him before he grabbed hold of them, leaving him to have something to hold on to and help in his movements. Danny snapped his hips to gain a quicker pace, lips parted and jaw relaxed in pleasure as his eyelids fluttered close as his nerves screamed in thankfulness of finally being allowed to bask in pleasure, and even if Danny had wanted to drag out the fucking as long as possible, he wasn’t able to. He was all too desperate to ride Jason into a hard, quick orgasm, unable to deny his body the release it was trembling for.

 

He pounded into Jason with rapid, hard thrusts, already searching to angle his hips just right so he could stimulate Jason’s prostate with every snap of his hips, his breath ragged and short and any restrain Danny had hold over his voice was let loose, letting Jason be awarded with a mixture of high-pitched mewls of pleasure, to deep needy moans, and primitive grunts, the restrain of minding his volume control as much gone as his attempts to not be too vocal, every sound varying from whispering whimpers to loud and desperate noises.

 

“Fucking hell, look at you, you’re so freaking beautiful, baby, so fucking hot, slut,” Adore more or less whimpered in awe and mind numb with pleasure as Danny had willed his eyes to snap open again, drinking in every second of watching Jason beneath him, body dancing under the force of his hips. “Oh my fucking god,” Danny groaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer for the orgasm his body was working so hard towards, and he collapsed down over Jason’s body, changing from his kneeling position into missionary, his arms propping him up from Jason’s body, his muscles twitching when he could feel the heat of Jason’s body and the movements of him just underneath his own body. The change of position allowed Danny to drive even deeper into Jason’s body, giving his hips even more power to rut in and out of him in a desperate mess, his balls slapping against Jason with his movements. His lips eagerly and slippery kissed every inch of skin Danny could reach as he shifted his weight on to just one arm as the other sneaked down between their bodies, allowing his fingers to greedily wrap themselves around the hardness of Jason, the motions and twists of his hand trying to match the pace of his thrusts as much as possible, putting his concentration on tending to the sensitive head, lapping attention to the frenulum and putting pressure and massaging the softer underside of Jason’s cock.

 

“Vies, I can’t – I’m, uh, I’m gonna fucking cum soon, baby, you’re so good, fuuuuuck”, Danny gasped as he felt his thighs clenching and the movements of his hips beginning their erratic dance of close release, panting under the strain of keeping his hips in such a hard demanding rapid dance, his skin slick with sweat. Danny mewled his way as his lips kissed up a jawbone to have his breath caress the shell of Jason’s ear, his gasps and moans of need intensifying in the close private hear-in of his voice used for sounds of pleasure instead of singing. “Baby, will you cum for me? You’re so fucking good to me – ahh – that I’ma, uh, I’m so fucking close, Princess. Cum for me, cum hard baby girl, hard and strong.” Danny begged against Jason’s ear, allowing his body to tap every ounce of energy out of him as he tried to keep himself from coming before Jason began to ride for his orgasm, in trying to give his hips even more strength pounding into Jason, having his hand work his cock hard and quick as his hips, Danny’s own premcum having already started to spill inside Jason from the moment his hips had started to grind into him.

 

 

 

Jason whimpered and resisted just pushing and taking Danny’s dick in as he was teased with the head at his hole. “Oh fuck my ass hard. Please. I’ll be your perfect little whore. Ohhhhhh,” Jason groaned lowly, a long drawn out sound as Danny finally penetrated him. “Fuuuuuuck.”

 

Danny had prepped him thoroughly but it was still a good stretch. Jason breathed through his nose as he adjusted, his eyes closed with the play of pleasure and pain, savoring the sensations. He gripped the chain of his cuffs and wrapped his legs around Danny. Impatiently, he rocked his hips despite the stretch and the tenderness of his ass because he wanted Danny to move already, to get started fucking him.

 

Jason moaned in frustration as Danny lubed up his dick and then stopped touching him. He wondered if Danny was the kind of dom who wouldn’t allow him to touch himself while he got fucked.

 

At Danny’s words though, Jason clenched and wiggled, teasing Danny within him. “I’m not a good girl. I am a very good bad girl though. I’m your pretty princess too. Your perfect whore. Your favorite slut. Your tight little sex doll. Fuck me like I deserve.” Jason’s eyes twinkled with mischief though. “So you like me loud? Desperate and screaming for you? Moaning like the slut I am? I do love a good hard fuck.”

 

Jason didn’t hold back his sounds as Danny pinned his thighs to the mattress, testing his flexibility and giving Danny better access to his hole. “Fuck, you feel so good in me. Giving my ass what it wants, what it deserves. Fuck! Oh!”

 

A small part of Jason hadn’t expected Danny be be so fierce in bed but the nonstop pace at which Danny fucked his ass proved otherwise. Jason moaned and swore, pushing back into Danny’s thrusts, welcoming his dick inside and trying to get him as deep as possible. He threw himself into Danny’s rhythm, loving this wilder side. He’d always pictured fucking Danny to be soft and sweet, not this hot, primal, animalistic fuck session and he loved it.

 

Jason did scream in pleasure as Danny hit his prostate and kept hitting it. Danny moaned too and Jason closed his eyes, listening to their sounds they made and flesh slapping on flesh. Jason’s untouched dick was aching and he wanted to come so badly. He was in danger of coming untouched.

 

Danny came and laid over him and Jason stared into those big eyes of Danny’s. Fuck. This was so hot. Jason hooked his chained wrists behind Danny’s head so he could hold him tight as they got closer to the end. Both of them were desperate at this point. Jason was practically whimpering into Danny’s lips as Danny gripped his dick.

 

“Give it to me, Danny. Spill in me. Jerk me off. Cover me in come, inside and out. Make me your fucked out messy comedump slut whore.”

 

Jason grunted and moaned as Danny began to jerk him off roughly. “Fuck, I’m going to come! Fuck!” Jason half screamed, half groaned as he felt his release shoot from his tense body and up his chest. Danny gave two more hard thrusts and sunk to the hilt as he came so hard Jason’s mouth dropped open in surprise as he felt Danny shooting inside him. “Fuck…” Jason panted, a satisfied grin taking over his face. He rolled them so he could curl into Danny’s sweaty chest without dislodging his dick just yet. “That was hot.”

 

 

 

Jason’s sounds of pleasure as Danny finally penetrated him caused Danny to look down at him with even more heat in his eyes, that someone like him could make someone incredible as Jason writhe and moan would take some time to Danny to get used to, to grasp and understand, but it warmed his soul, gently starting to chase away all the depths of blues and darks in his mind and heart. Danny ran soothing hands over Jason’s thighs as Jason adjusted to his penetration, brows slightly drawn together in sympathy for him causing Jason to have to steady himself, drawing breaths through his nose to calm his body. “Good girl, baby,” Danny cooed, his eyes nothing but soft and understanding.

 

The rocking of Jason’s hips and the sound of frustration that it only spurred Danny to lube up Jason enough to be good for later prompted Danny to snicker, clicking his tongue in chiding at the impatience Jason was showing. Had it been the other way around, Jason taking his sweet time before finally settling down on top of him to ride him as he wanted, Danny would be as frustrated, if not even more. It was enticing when you were not on the receiving end of being teased and edged on without any closeness of gratification and Danny hoped Jason would be someone that didn’t hold back but trying to get his fucking despite everything. Danny groaned as Jason clenched around him, though his eyebrows danced in disagreement to Jason’s correction that he wasn’t a good girl. He was to Danny, and he could argue that Jason was indeed a good girl just because she was a bad girl which in this situation kinda were the fucking same, but Danny didn’t have the will or the brain to speak much more than sex talk. Danny could only nod in agreement though, as Jason was right when he proclaimed himself as a pretty princess, perfectly slutty and hoeing and tight.” Yeah, yeah,” Danny answered with the waves of pleasure vibrating his voice as he momentarily tried to refocus himself back up into his brain from his dick to answer Jason. “Desperate, loud, bursting with ecstasy, yeah, fuck, that’s… hot,” said he as he started to speed up his movements, beginning to work his way up into a proper, good, hard fuck, Jason’s sounds and words of appreciation as he slammed harder into him helped building up that tight pressure, that maddening rush to scratch that frustrating kind of itch that you couldn’t soothe no matter what away that allowed your mind to only focus on your genitals and the desperate runt for orgasm.

 

Danny’s own sounds of indulgence intensified when Jason began to meet his thrusts, rocking his own hips to meet Danny’s, that delicious sound of flesh against flesh echoing harder through their voices. Jason’s expectance that Danny would be a gentle, sweet lover wasn’t inaccurate per se. Danny could with ease and absolute joy make slow, intense sweet sex but he wasn’t opposed or a stranger of hard, rough and/or quick fucks to get the energy out of their systems and the search for release short but intense in its own way. He was flexible, being able to enjoy both varieties for what they were and how different sex could feel with the same person depending on what dance of the bodies you chose to enjoy. A deep bottomed sound of encouragement rushed out from Danny as Jason hit that oh-so-right-and-feeling-intense-pleasure note as his moans slipped into screams, coaxing Danny’s hips to try even harder to keep Jason pulsing and screaming by the pressure of stimulation. “God yeah, like that, slut,” Danny encouraged Jason to indulge completely in his pleasures.

 

At first Danny just nailed his eyes to stare into Jason’s own, Danny’s eyes glazed over with pure deep lust, intensifying his always intense gaze into something raw and bottomless, before he broke into a smile, soft, maybe even with a shadow of shyness. Dipping his head down closer to Jason’s, Danny bumped his nose against Jason’s, his demeanour of tenderness contrasting with the power of his hips, whispering a mumbled, laugh-filled “Hey,” as he levelled himself so he could look down in Jason’s eyes once more, his smile widening before he couldn’t keep his face to twist into its mask of strong pleasure, Danny swallowing around his panting from keeping his hard-set fast paced fucking up, trying to wetting his dry mouth and throat, his body lowering to melt into the embrace Jason instigated when he wrapped his cuffed arms around him. His head sunk down at Jason again, lips more resting against Jason’s mouth, unable to do more multitasking than to jerk Jason off as well as slamming into him. The energy to keep his head and body up or to move his lips to kiss Jason was non-existent, as he shifted it all into trying to give Jason a proper fuck and a nice hard orgasm. Feeling Jason’s hot skin pressed against his own sweat-sleeked body, their bellies and chests heaving and touching each other was arousing on its own.

 

His whole body stirred as Jason vocalised Danny’s boy name, a fleeting thought trying to remember if Jason had ever done that before shooting through his mind, quickly falling as it was not a priority of his to remember it right here and then. His whole body was vibrating, his desperate rutting intensifying even more as Jason urged and encouraged him to his orgasm, the tension in his dick and muscles intensifying even more to the point that the tenseness further spurred the rippling of pleasure teasing his nerves, twisting his muscles, directing his moans, gasps and groans into a more desperate high-pitch as Danny could feel that blissed white-hot space of nothingness but pure satisfaction and deadly pleasure; the little death as the French so pointedly calls their orgasms. A strung together mantra of panted “Oh my god”’s bounced against Jason’s neck, as Danny had moved to burrow his head in that nook of shoulder and neck he so seemed to favour and love. “Yeah baby, good girl, cum for me,” Danny urged when Jason balanced on the cliff of release, Danny snapping himself up so he could watch Jason’s expressions as he came. Danny revelled in the scene unfolding before his eyes as if his life depended on not missing one single movement of Jason’s face or how his body tensed and released underneath him or how his breath ragged. It was all too fucking much, too fucking erotic, beautiful, hot and Danny’s hips drove into Jason with desperate erratic moments, one, two times, the beginning of a “fuuu-” stumbling from his lips before his whole body tensed up, forcing his hips to drive down into Jason up to the hilt, Danny’s breath stolen from him, the hand that didn’t still held on to Jason’s cock clawing the mattress, as intense ripples of satisfied pleasure rushed through his body, his eyes shut tight as they rolled towards heaven. He drew a deep breath when his muscles relaxed momentarily before they spasmed tight again, a high-pitched mewl clawing out from his throat, as he shot loads of cum to fill Jason up.

 

Once his muscles eased up Danny drew deep, desperate breathes of air as he collapsed down over Jason, the arm that had propped him up during the act as not to lay his full weight on Jason not having the nerves or energy to support himself any longer. He rested his forehead against Jason’s chest, panting as if he had run around the globe, eyes closed as his trembling body surrendered to the bliss of afterglow. A moan of totally spent satisfaction rippled from him as Jason found his voice again, rolling them around so Danny was on his back with an armful of Jason pressed against him. Danny’s arms wound themselves tightly around Jason’s shoulders and upper back, pressing the glorious weight of Jason’s body tighter against him. “Uh huh,” was all Danny could muster to respond to Jason’s evaluation of the sex, dry tongue attempt to wet his lips as he swallowed to do the same to his throat. Danny was deeply ground to the mattress in heavy after bliss. It was a fucking long time since he had come so hard, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever experienced that niche of orgasm ever. He welcomed the numbness of his mind and the soothed bliss blanketing his soul. This was just what he needed, chasing away Danny’s hurt, anger and lostness of his current situation. Boneless fingers starting to draw softly over the canvas of Jason’s back as his other arm continued to press Jason down against him.” Yeah, fuck, yeah,” Danny agreed, voice dry, once he remembered how to speak again, when his chest finally had started to find its usual slow pace of breathing. His head dipped deeper back against the pillows as a wave of laughter hit him, loud, unbounded, spent and tired in satisfaction but most importantly flavoured with that free-spirited and full of life sparkle of his, giving Danny hope that maybe he wasn’t lost forever, that he would find himself back to his usual self, eventually.

 

Danny ended his fit of laughter with drawn out sigh, his fingers shifting its mission from drawing across Jason’s back to play with his hair and massaging his scalp, everything nearly not enough to pay back for the gift Jason unknowingly had given him. Danny knew that he wouldn’t be okay for a long time, his mind all too prone and able to dig deep into his despair and blueness, but he had felt the evidence that he still existed, and for that he would be forever grateful.” You’re amazing, Jason Dardo,” Danny said with naked certainty, eyes half-closed to allow himself to fully bask in the feeling of Jason cuddled up against him, his dick inside him still, his fingers caressing the soft tresses of his hair, massaging his scalp, and the feeling of being utterly spent after a great fuck and hard orgasm.

 

“Do you want me to get something to clean you up, and that cream you mentioned, for your ass?” Danny mumbled, squeezing Jason’s shoulder blade, twisting a strand of hair around his fingers. “And uh, free your arms?”

 

 

 

Jason clung tightly to Adore, already starting to feel the bliss give way to subdrop already. Fuck. Jason nodded at Danny’s suggestions as he reluctantly rolled off of him. “Maybe a buttplug too? Save us some time tomorrow. Because I want your dick in my ass again as soon as possible.”

 

Jason fidgeted in the drawers until he found what he needed, the cream, the key and a cleansing wipe. He hesitated but then added a buttplug, a purple silicone one that would keep Danny’s seed inside him, but also soft enough to sleep in. Jason couldn’t explain it, but he wanted to keep Danny’s seed inside, marking his hole as belonging to Danny.

 

Jason presented the items and then kneeled, waiting submissively for Danny to end the game and start the aftercare. Jason figured he was too tired for a bath, but he wanted to snuggle with Danny all night long. He nuzzled his head catlike against Danny’s knee, too tired for words, silently begging for Danny’s tender touch.

 

“Was I good for you?” he asked in a soft voice. Softer than his usual confident tone, needing to hear that he’d pleased his master. “Did I please you?”

 

 

 

Danny groaned in displeasure as the comfortable weight and warmth of Jason disappeared, leaving his cold sweat covered body naked to the air to chill even more. He forced himself to sit up, to scoot to the edge of the bed in a meaning to help Jason. Danny had expected to be the one go grabbing all the stuff, letting Jason lay back and rest and bask, but seeing that it was Jason’s room after all, it probably was more sensible that Jason scurried around, already knowing where everything was. A tired grin brightened Danny’s dazed face, warming up under the wrapped up review that he had been good enough for Jason to want more. He nodded. “Yeah, as long as you’re cool, for sure.”

 

With nothing to do then to let himself admiring Jason, Danny reached for his forgotten glass of champagne, letting the fluid wash around in his mouth to clean his mouth enough as to feel more fresh kissing Jason. Danny didn’t knew how Jason felt kissing someone that hadn’t cleaned their mouth after eating their ass, but Danny felt too lazy to go hunt for a spare toothbrush, so the champagne had to do. “Hey, we gotta finish this. The cream’s going all gooey,” said Danny as he grabbed the bottle to fill up both of their glasses.

 

Danny picked up the key to Jason’s cuffs, smiling gently down at the younger as he nuzzled up against his knee. “Here, gimme your hands, baby, and I’ll free you,” Danny bade, keeping his the volume of his voice low and his pitch soft. He carefully tricked the cuffs open, running fingers over the sensitive skin of Jason’s wrists, soothing his skin even though the cuffs had been padded. He let one hand raise to pet Jason’s hair, his eyes directed down at Jason clear in humbleness at what Jason had done for him, for them both. The softness Jason’s question was delivered with clenched Danny’s heart, the rare vulnerability of the otherwise collected, confident queen prompting Danny to stand up only to shift down onto his knees opposite Jason on the floor.

 

“Hey,” Danny smiled as he cupped Jason’s face, caressing the softness underneath his fingers with slow, soothing motions. “You did, girl, you were really really good, sweetie,” Danny promised, silently hoping that he would be able to provide the aftercare Jason had mentioned to him good enough to make Jason feel good and taken cared of, so he knew that whatever had happened or had been said wasn’t directed at him. “You were so good you made me come so fucking hard,” Danny said with grin and a short laugh. “I haven’t cum like that for like… forever and ever. You are perfect,” Danny mumbled his reassurance, tilting Jason’s head so he could let his lips touch a soft kiss at Jason’s forehead. “I love you so much,” he continued, kissing the tip of Jason’s nose. A wave of uncertainty shook Danny’s voice. He didn’t knew if it was proper to say that he loved Jason in a situation like this were it could potentially mess him up or feel dragged down or whatever, in the state of him. But Danny did love Jason, as one of his favourite people on the earth, if nothing else, a good, warm, caring soul beneath his poise and brattiness; a true friend. He kissed each of Jason’s cheekbones, his hands cupping the back of Jason’s neck instead, running circular paths over his skin. “And you are gorgeous,” a butterfly kiss against Jason’s full lips. “And talented as hell,” another soft kiss. “And totally fucking cool.” Danny smiled, letting his lips linger longer, pressing harder against the softness of Jason’s lips. “Never ever forget that, Jason,” Danny urged, letting a flutter of kisses trail over Jason’s temple, before his forehead came to stillness against Jason’s, his fingers travelling up and down Jason’s shoulders and arms. He let the closeness be just that for a while, breathing and feeling the warmth of each others bodies, breath against breath.

 

“Do you want a shower or you wanna wait till tomorrow?” Danny asked eventually, letting Jason decide if he felt like he needed that kind of comfort or if the wipes would be enough for now. Danny reached for the cleansing wipe, letting the soft, cool material beginning to clean off Jason’s stomach, feeling himself caught in wonder over how Jason’s belly raised and fell with his breaths, and that it meant that Jason was breathing and alive. The sudden realisation stunned Danny into a pause before he continued his cleaning duty, going lower south. He put care in his cleaning, making sure his touches was soft and that he valued every inch of Jason and that he had gotten to feel him, and that it had pleased Danny greatly. When finished, Danny scrunched the wipe up to throw it over to the waste bin, arm flexing in childish glee that it managed to score, the wipe bouncing down into the bin. Grabbing another wipe to clean himself of, the movements were more hurried and uncaring, having thrown it away also, leaned in to give Jason another series of quick but tender kisses.

 

“If you don’t wanna pop in the shower, get back up on the bed, babe, so I can take of that poor, cute ass of yours, yeah?” asked Danny with, for the moment, last kiss, and knuckles brushing over one silken cheek and alluring jawbone.

 

 

 

Jason hummed. “Of course I am. What kind of sex toy would I be if I wasn’t ready when you wanted me again?” Jason knew he was still in subspace but he wasn’t sure how Danny was reacting. “It felt so good to please you.”

 

Jason nuzzled against Danny but held his wrists up to him and Danny took the cuffs off and rubbed his wrists soothingly. Jason practically purred at the attention.

 

“You came so hard I felt it. Won’t you plug me up so it stays in me?” Jason asked in a soft voice. He hoped he’d be able to keep his prize.

 

He basked in the praise, and continued to rub lovingly against Danny. He sighed in contentment, enjoying being held and kissed by him.

 

“Shower tomorrow?” Jason’s tone stayed soft. “I just want to cuddle with you and kiss you all night long, until you take my slutty ass again tomorrow.” Jason looked longingly to the drawers. He kinda hoped Danny would wake him with a toy in is ass, teasing him and riling him up until Danny was ready to take his ass again. He wondered if Danny would have him dress up, or if Jinkx would be allowed to come into their little world they’d built.

 

But Jason was too tired to think about that now. Jason took one of Danny’s hands before complying and laying face down on the bed, his raw red ass on display. “Please. Never stop touching me. I need your touch.” Jason hated the need in his voice but he trusted Danny, or else he’d have never put himself in this position in the first place.

 

Jason knew he was teetering on the edge of subdrop and he wanted to mitigate that as best as possible. Cuddling with Danny was good. “Tell me how great I am,” Jason said. It wasn’t his usual fishing for validation. “Please. Keep telling me how good I was for you. I need to hear it.”

 

 

 

To get used to Jason referring himself as a sex toy to be used whenever Danny wished to would take some time for him to get used to. The way that his eyelashes fluttered in a rapid few blinks was his body giving away what was going on in his mind, as most usual. It wasn’t that he felt it was wrong or deviant, Danny, despite his inexperience as compared with Jason, had an open mind to most things sexual and if he wrapped his head around it and experienced more of this game of Jason’s he could probably start to understand why and how Jason had such ease to objectify himself. No, the confusion dept into that uneasy feeling that Danny couldn’t evaluate if it was purely Jason acting or not. Danny had no wish to help Jason further cement his believes that he wasn’t worth more than to just be an object to pass around and to be used, if that was the case. That Jason so simply still painted the picture of his being a slave to use after their fucking had ended only made Danny further feeling uneasy. “Well, sometimes the batteries die, you know,” Danny said with a shrug to flick away his doubts, and the grin that followed was genuine when Jason said he had enjoyed it all. “Trust me, it felt good being pleased by you, too, babe,” snickered Danny before he began to fumble with the locks of Jason’s handcuffs.

 

Danny’s eyes had grown slightly larger at the awe of seeing Jason so cuddly and needy for reassurance and touches, and he couldn’t help that his heart clenched in a feeling of wanting to give Jason everything he had so badly that it hurt, kinda like when you saw a cute puppy or kitty on youtube, like how you wanted to reach out to cuddle it but you couldn’t so you grow so damn frustrated that you want to squeeze it to death because it’s so fucking cute. Danny could reach out to pet Jason, but that didn’t ease the intense feeling of wanting to make Jason feel safe and appreciated. As much as Danny was known to be that person to go up to cuddle the hell out of you, both on and off stage, he still doubted that if Jason would find it enough to bring him back to reality. He didn’t know in which way to give Jason the aftercare he needed, what it should include, and how much, and in what intensity Jason needed it to be. “Did you like it, feeling how hard you made me shoot in you, filling you up, all because you’re such a good, good girl?” Danny questioned softly, making sure that the question focused back on Jason and his feelings. Danny was curious to hear what Jason really thought of his performance, if he was near the standard Jason usually craved, what he had done well and what he hadn’t done so good. But this, Danny understood at least, wasn’t the space or moment for him to get feedback, that it was all so Jason would turn back to his person, that the slurs and brandishing of being a needy slutty whore didn’t stuck in his mind as the truth outside of the session, that the spanking didn’t mean Jason had done anything wrong in real life.

 

“Yeah,” Danny agreed to the sentiment that the shower could wait until tomorrow, silently thankful that Jason shared his idea as Danny wasn’t too sure how long he could keep his energy up and not fall dead asleep. “Patience, Princess,” he purred at Jason’s longing for tomorrows events, finding it ironic that he, a person that strongly showcased what impatience was, was telling Jason to not jump into the pool of anticipated longing for something that wouldn’t take place in the here and now. He squeezed the hand that wound its way into his, quickly following Jason onto the bed, making sure that Danny lined up so Jason could feel the warmth of his legs on his skin, a silent enchantment that he wouldn’t go away or leave Jason alone. “Hey, I’m not gonna,” Danny soothed as he reached for the purple buttplug Jason had chosen, for the last time that night reaching for the lube to give Jason further comfort as the toy was carefully inserted into Jason’s spent hole, trapping Danny’s load inside of him. “There, I’m inside you know, baby, ’m not gonna leave you, I’m here by your side, baby girl. Not planning to stop touching you, I’m hooked on your body, babe,” Danny spoke his reassurance with a soft admiration as he wiped his hands on the bedspread to get rid of the lubricant. He then reached for the cream, splattering a generous amount onto his hand.

 

“I’m gonna touch your ass, now, okay? Might be a little cold, but I’ll take care of you, yeah.” He let his hand softly lay against the swell of Jason’s backside, his left hand resting against Jason’s lower back to rub soft patterns of soothing. His touch was gentle yet thorough, making sure that every inch of swollen raw red skin got a good layer of soothing cream rubbed into it. “Where to start?” Danny began with a warm laugh at Jason’s begging to hear more of how good he had been and how well he had pleased Danny. Danny sunk his teeth into his underlip, his mind trying to untangle where to start his pouring river of praise. “To begin with, you paid attention to me when I went off to mop in my corner. Everyone else was too busy touching up on their faces or resting or whatever but you took time out of your prep to come talk to me, which you didn’t have to, but you did. You managed to get my mind ripped from the darkness, making me focus on your bratty antics, “a soft chuckle and Danny had begun working on the thighs that also had earned some good spanks. “By the time I pulled you to the toilet, my mind was blown, unable to focus on anything than on your teasing and how fucking hot it made me. I thought you were gonna pull out when I told you I knew shit about all this, this world you are so confident in, and talented as hell, but you trusted me, just like that, allowing me to paint this pretty gorgeous ass pink and red, putting your belief to that I wouldn’t harm you for real. And that made me feel incredible, you know, touched, surprised. I mean, everyone thinks I’m this messy clumsy ass that destroys everything in my path so I wasn’t expecting you to be so trusting with giving your body to me like that. And you helped me when I didn’t know what to do, when my insecurities bit down on me again, but you were so fucking kind and chill about it, not frustrated or angry that you had to break the scenario to direct and guide me.” Danny paused for breath, the light state of trance he had talked himself into spilling every single thought that came to his mind, the repetitive soothing motions he caressed Jason’s ass with having spelled him into a state of half unconscious rambling. Danny reached to coat his fingers in more cream, but instead of returning his attention back to the ass that had gotten a nice good rub Danny hoped would be good enough, Danny kneed up a bit before slinging one leg over Jason so he once again found himself straddling him, resting on his knees by the small of Jason’s back. Danny reached up, his moisturised hands pressing down on Jason’s shoulders, beginning a steady, firm massage to further ease Jason’s body into a comfortable relaxation.

 

Danny thought of himself as pretty good giving back rubs. He had done it a lot, liking how it felt when his partners eased and relaxed under him, how the muscles softened under his care. Danny wouldn’t say that he was as good as a professional, but he hadn’t had any complaints as of yet, even gone so far as to read up on some techniques and motions on the internet. Danny put enough pressure on his kneading that it would feel good enough, enough so that the muscles actually got something out of it, but not enough to hurt, his hearing pulling some focus so he could register if Jason begged for it to be harder or softer as he continued his monologue of praise, his mind soothed as well by his hands working the kinks out of Jason. “Then you invited me here, and I was fucking ass nervous, because I knew that I wouldn’t be like the doms that you would usually go for, that know how to play and give it to you as you like it. But you flowed well with my moods, allowing me time to get comfortable instead of urging us into bed right away, you know? You were cute, and gentle, and you know, it felt good. I’m not like, used to being pampered for a fuck and you fucking insisted to pay for the champagne like it was nothing, like I was worth spending money on. I mean, like, nobody’s done that when they just wanted to fuck me, you know?” Danny paused once again, this time to push away the hitch of emotion that blocked his throat, not wanting to be stupidly overwhelmed by the way Jason perhaps always treated the trade he pulled. But it had touched Danny. His dates growing up had been nothing but cheap fast food and hard liquor, and once he began sleeping with people in his late teens, he had somehow found himself always being branded as the cheap fuck that didn’t require nothing more than some shots of vodka or tequila before being ready to screw, and that despite if he was in drag as Adore or just himself. And Danny had played along. Not to say he didn’t enjoy his one night stands or plain dates of just getting to fuck when he desired. He loved sex, loved the ability to jump from ass to ass with no attachment, and the kind of experiences being a greedy slut provided him. Yet, still, you know, he was just a human, too, wanting to feel appreciated for something more than just his cock and ability to eat ass. He had never found someone though, that he could surrender to like that, nor had he met someone finding it necessary to woe and charm him. Not even his ex.

 

His hands worked down to pay attention to the wings of Jason’s shoulder blades, paying a bit extra attention to the muscles there that never got as spoiled as the neck and shoulders. “And you gave yourself to me, like, completely, it felt like, feeling so certain that I wouldn’t go fucking crazy once I had cuffed you. I mean, I could never do that, not like, right away anyway. Your fucking frustrating teasing only made me cum harder in the end, even if I did want to fucking kick you in frustration. And like, the way you gave your mouth to me, you worshipped my cock so good I could just burst right there and then. You were so good with your throat and tongue baby, it was amazing, you really allowed me to ride you, letting me direct you how I wanted, and you looked so damn hot, all greedy for me, tearing up just to let me feel good, yeah?” Hands moved to massage on each side of Jason’s spine, fingertips showering attention on each side of the spine in a steady, thorough path downwards. “And you were so wanton, like you couldn’t deal with having to wait for me to fuck you, and it made me even harder, baby, the way you so eagerly and needy offered up your ass for me. Fuck, and I fucking loved playing with it and you were so desperate for me filling you up, you writing and whining, and I mean, that’s hot as fuck. So you made me feel so good, that I was able to make you so hard and needy, that’s an awesome feeling, you know? Feeling so fucking desired that you might just go fucking crazy if you don’t get fucked soon, yeah. And like, I knew that I wouldn’t last long but you were cool with it, you were cool with me not being able to fuck you for longer, urging me to cum instead of being disappointed. So I came. Fucking hard. So hard. I haven’t had such a fucking hard come in forever, you know? It blew my mind. You made me feel alive, you made me feel good, like I mattered and like I have hope, that I can still feel things besides… every shitty things. You were so good you made me feel hopeful..” Danny hands had worked on Jason’s lower back, Danny having shifted back to be able to massage the muscles properly. He ended his session of caring and worshipping Jason’s body with letting his hands run up and down Jason’s back in a soothing manner before he leaned forward, one elbow on each side of Jason’s head, to press a soft, long kiss on Jason’s hair before he got off of him, pulling the sheets back so he could worm himself down beside Jason, wrapping his arms around Jason to drag him closer to him, hitting one leg up on Jason’s body, his head nuzzling close to Jason’s. “That’s how good you were, Vies.”

 

 

 

“What batteries?” Jason asked blearily. He was starting to succumb to the exhaustion of his day. His body was limp, spent, and vulnerable. He felt small and used and he didn’t want to feel that way. Logically, he knew that that wasn’t the case. Danny worshipped him before, but he worshipped him a lot more now that they’d done this together. Jason could see the reverence in his eyes.

 

Jason listened as Danny recounted the day, starting with how Violet had come over to Adore, and somehow just knew that he needed this. Jason was starting to realize just how much he needed it too.

 

Jason presented his ass to Danny, moaning softly as the plug settled in, locking Danny’s come inside him. Jason couldn’t help the little bubble of warmth it gave him inside, knowing that Danny had come so hard in him. “It felt so good, getting filled up like that.” Jason said softly. “There’s no faking that. I did that to you. After you did all that to me.”

 

“And now you’re doing all this for me.” Jason’s hands fidgeted. It was nice having the weight of Danny’s body on the backs of his thighs but he wanted to hold his hand too, even though he knew Danny was putting cream in his sore ass and taking care of him.

 

Jason moaned as Danny massaged his sore body. He didn’t know what to say to Danny’s honesty. “Of course I trust you. You’re Adore. You’re Danny. Why shouldn’t I?”

 

Danny finished the massage and Jason curled up to Danny and held him close. It felt good to be in his arms, safe and protected and cared for. Just what he needed.

 

“May I kiss you, Danny?”

 

 

 

“Nah, never mind,” Danny waved the comment away, soft and mumbling, punctuating that whatever he had meant didn’t matter any more, not right here and then anyway. Danny busied himself with the plug, the way Jason offered up his ass for him again still able to lure a grin from Danny, eyes that ran over the red fullness still appreciative, hungering for tomorrow when they were all refreshed and ready to start another day, another game of fun.

 

“You’re fucking ass is so perfect,” Danny said, voice heavy in wonder, worship and exhaustion. He couldn’t restrain fingertips to run gently over the abused skin, smiling at Jason answering his question even though he couldn’t see it. “No, I may be fake in other places but I don’t fake my orgasms,” Danny said with a short huff of amusement. He didn’t believe in that kind of crap. What was the point on encouraging someone that couldn’t please him so he could continue to fucking suck at making Danny lost in ecstasy? It wasn’t fair no neither of them, or the partners following Danny. He had no problem letting someone know when they sucked, in a bad way, and promptly cut them off afterwards. “You did, babe, you were fantastic, really fucking awesome,” Danny hummed as he prepared his hands to soothe the stinging he had caused.

 

“Yeah…” Danny said, focused on easing the pain of Jason’s sore skin, enjoying still the soft firmness under his fingers. “I like taking care of people, so if I can pay you back for giving me a great time, I mean, I’m thrilled to.” The moans Jason offered him when he began to knead the muscles of his shoulders and back made Danny even more encouraged to give them a proper run down, yet he snorted in disagreement with Jason’s following statement. “Cuz I’m really fucked up?” Danny offered him one reason not to trust him. Danny might look cute and soft and cuddly, an unthreading little cuddle bear, but he was self-aware enough that he had loads of issues, stapled on top of each other since he began his life. Danny wet his lips, and momentarily stopped his movements to shrug his shoulders. “I mean, I’m not gonna fucking stab you,” a one-sided grin despite Jason still being on his stomach.” But yeah, I’m no good, not for you. You’re too sweet and adorable under all of your shit.” So, this was one of Danny’s fears. He knew he had major issues committing and staying in relationships, always making sure he’s back to being by himself, having his independence. He was so sure that he would end up fucking up any relationship or the person he tried to get together with that it was better just to fuck a while and then split up. he had tried, just recently, that year long relationship with the Australian boy, which didn’t end up too well. That he had chosen to try to fall for someone that lived across a fucking huge ass ocean only further underlined his phobia of staying, letting someone in. Danny adored Jason, cherished him, loved and appreciated him as a good friend. He didn’t want to risk hurting Jason and prompting him deeper into his own layers of protection and fears, or damage the stable relationship they already had. Yet, yet, Danny still felt this urge, now when he’d given in to Jason’s teasing and seduction, that he was fascinated, and he could feel his heart’s hunger to truly get someone to love and for someone to love him, to have someone to share his life and days with. Danny thought they matched well, same industry, same strong career goals, near in age, dorky, hot as fuck, fucking cool, all that. He hoped it was only the hormones after climax that fucked with his mind, made him feel like that he actually, eventually, could fall for Jason and let his grip go and try to have a relationship, thus destroying everything they had, in the end.

 

Danny sighed, burdened by his thoughts, grateful for the warmth Jason’s body provided him when Jason held him even closer. Danny eyelids fluttered close, enjoying the ticklish feel of Jason’s breath over his skin, the protection of being wrapped into his embrace, the comforting warmth of his body. it all felt so good. Too good. Too good for Danny, he didn’t deserve this, this sweet Jason, raw and vulnerable and cuddly. Danny stirred in the embrace to settle down again, limbs even heavier in the blanket of impending sleep. “Mmm…” Danny agreed to Jason’s sweetly innocent request, sleepy yet needy to feel Jason’s lips yet again.

 

 

 

“You’re not fake, or fucked up. Well, everyone’s a little fucked up,” Jason protested sleepily. “And I’m not sweet and adorable. I’m a boss ass bitch.”

 

Jason curled even closer to Danny, knowing sleep would overcome him before long. “We’ll talk later. Sleep and kisses now.” Jason pressed a tender kiss to Danny’s lips. “You’ve still got all of tomorrow with me. Wake me up by putting your dick in me if you want.” Jason kissed Danny again. “I look forward to seeing what you do with me.”  
“Cuuuuuute, cute and cuddly and fucking adorable,” Danny protested, the whining note that dragged his voice now and then more heavy with his tiredness. Jason’s comforting that Danny wasn’t fake, or fucked up, not more than anyone else anyway, made Danny burrow further into the warmth of Jason’s embrace, allowing the comfort of skin contact and body heat ease him and chase away the thoughts for another day.

 

 

 

 

Danny reached for Jason’s hair, running his fingers through the soft, long locks, twirling strands around his fingers, almost like the way babies use to do to soothe themselves or pet themselves to sleep. A hum agreed that they should just shut up and let the comfort of being snuggled up against each other whisk them of to dreamland. Eyes now fully closed, Danny leaned in to the kisses Jason gave him, meeting his lips with soft chastity, stirring his body when Jason was about to draw away before Danny was pampered enough by his soft lips. Danny tried to manage a snort at Jason’s idea of a wake up call, only managing to let more air through his noise, but a lazy smile slipped over face already mostly lost to sleep. “Me too…” He mumbled, fingers still playing with Jason’s hair, lips parted in sleepy relaxation and his body grew heavier down in the soft mattress and just like that, Danny was asleep.


End file.
